Nous? Tome 1 : Jalousie
by Aunda
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais lorsqu'une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac Jasper prend peur. Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec elle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries...
1. Une journée normale

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée Normale**

Jasper Withlock ouvrit la portière de sa 206 rouge, s'installa sur le siège tout mordillé –œuvre de Jacob son husky de trois ans particulièrement joueur avec les affaires des autres- puis entreprit de sortir sa voiture de l'allée. Commençait ensuite la longue attente. Alice pouvait passer des heures à accorder maquillage et accessoires à une tenue avant de décider brusquement de mettre autre chose et de tout recommencer à zéro.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h10. Sachant que les cours débutaient à 8h30 et qu'il fallait un bon quart d'heure pour traverser le centre ville, ils pouvaient encore arriver à l'heure au cours de M Jones. Enfin si Alice arrivait maintenant.

Sans montrer de signes extérieurs d'impatience, Jasper klaxonna. Une petite tête brune apparue dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte fenêtre au première étage de la maison voisine.

**-J'arrive Jazz ! Deux minutes.**

**-Mais bien sur…**commenta t'il en soupirant alors que la jeune femme avait déjà réintégré sa chambre.

Au final, 15 minutes plus tard, une silhouette brune fit son apparition et le cœur de Jasper rata un battement. Un serre-tête rouge délicatement placé dans ses cheveux courts noirs et remplis de piques venait élégamment compléter une petite robe rouge et rose. La demoiselle étant plutôt petite, de délicieux escarpins noirs, aux attaches venant s'entrecroiser sur sa cheville, rehaussaient le tout. Ainsi vêtue, Alice ressemblait à un bonbon sucré que Jasper ne se serait pas fait prier pour dévorer pendant des heures.

**-Désolée.** Dit-elle dans un sourire contrit et craquant.

L'étudiant haussa les épaules puis actionna le contact sans rien dire.

**-Alors et ton week-end ?** continua Alice.

**-J'ai été repéré par un producteur très sympathique. On a été boire un verre ensemble et on est tombé sur Ashley Greene qui a littéralement fondu sous mon charme. **Répondit-il de l'air le plus sérieux du monde. **Et toi ?**

Elle entra avec une certaine délectation dans son petit jeu de rôle. Ces moments de complicité toute simple était, sans nul doute, la partie qu'elle préférait de leur relation…

-Et bien j'ai réussi à relooker Emmett, j'ai vendu trente robes lapis de ma dernière collection printemps automne et n'oublions pas le meilleur, j'ai passé une folle nuit entre les bras de Jackson Rathbone !

Elle se mordit la lèvre de plaisir à la simple énonciation de cette phrase. Elle ne dirait sensiblement pas non à un petit passage du virtuel au réel… La voix et la signification de la phrase qu'il prononça ne l'aidèrent pas à s'éloigner de ses fantasmes loin de là…

-Oulaa Tu crois qu'on devrait leur proposer un plan à quatre ?

Le feu était au rouge, ils se regardèrent un instant. Un plan à quatre . Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone et…eux deux dans le même lit ? C'était…bizarre mais à bien y réfléchir…

Et puis soudainement, éclatèrent de rire. Gênés.

-Non mais ça va pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées avant d'aller en cours d'Espagnol Jazz ! Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer. C'est déjà assez dur de faire semblant d'être passionnée par les intellectuels se baladant dans les champs d'olives en temps normal ! (NA : Une poésie de Fédérico Garcia Lorca qu'a massacré mon prof d'Espagnol de l'année dernière en essayant de l'interpréter, parce que pour lui un homme se promenant avec un bouquet de fleurs symbolise l'homme intellectuel^^)

-J'aurais eu moins de temps de créer ce genre de pensées si mademoiselle Brandon passait moins de temps à enfiler une robe le matin ! Rétorqua t'il en grognant.

**-Tu aurais pu venir m'aider à la mettre**…susurra Alice d'une œillade suggestive.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, se passa de commentaire et redémarra.

**-N'empêche,** murmura Alice d'une voix triste, **j'aimerai tellement que toutes ces tenues ne restent pas dans leurs housses…**

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui prendre la main et de lui en caresser la paume.

Elle la serra plus fort.

* * *

Une fois arrivés sur le parking de la fac Jasper tourna 10 bonnes minutes avant de réussir à se garer. Etant déjà en retard de vingt minutes –il y avait eu plus de bouchons que prévus sur la route- les deux amis décidèrent de se trouver un coin où se poser en attendant l'heure suivante. Inutile de déranger tout le cours et puis ils trouveraient bien un moyen de rattraper… Ils étaient donc tranquillement assis sur un des bancs jalonnant le gazon de la faculté lorsque Alice se mit soudain à hurler comme si elle venait d'être agressée.

**-Jazz ! Jazz !** Cria t'elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda t'il un peu inquiet.

**-Regarde là !**

**-Euh…**

Le jeune homme parcouru rapidement des yeux les alentours. Des gens mangeaient, riaient, flirtaient, révisaient…Rien qui ne justifiasse le comportement de son amie.

**-Bon sang mais c'est horrible, à la limite de l'indécence, c'est…**

Mais Jasper eu beau continué à chercher il n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu pousser Alice à sautiller dans tout les sens, un air horrifié sur le visage et les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Lice tu comptes m'expliquer ?

Il fit alors aussitôt face à sa moue choquée et furieuse.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu ne remarques rien !**

Elle avait l'air outrée.

**-Alice…**dit il d'une voix menaçante.

-La fille là avec Esmé, non mais t'as vu comment elle est habillée même toi tu es mieux !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il leva les yeux au ciel mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas pour réprimer une envie comme dans la voiture mais pour cacher à la jeune fille qu'elle l'avait blessée. Alice était parfois un peu trop directe à son goût. Certes, il avait bien conscience de ne pas être Apollon –avec toutes les cicatrices provoquées par ses innombrables chutes en moto il ne pouvait pas en être autrement- mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche de façon aussi crue et si spontannée lui faisait mal.

**-Pourtant elle pourrait être jolie si elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle ! **Continuait Alice sans avoir conscience du trouble de son meilleur ami.

Soupirant, il se leva du banc et alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant aux bâtiments de biologie pendant qu'elle continuait à réfléchir aux améliorations à faire sur cette pauvre fille innocente. Une fois celle-ci partie, Alice rejoignit Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca te dit de faire un tour en ville cet aprem ?

**-Désolé, j'ai un tp à 3h.**

Elle grimaça et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

**-Par contre, on peut se faire un MacDo si tu veux.**

-Yes ! ! Bonne idée, mais hors de question qu'Emmett ou Eddy viennent hein ! Juste toi et moi dac ?

**-Avoue que tu es complètement sous mon charme ! **Blagua t'il.

-Evidemment! Bon si on se rapprochait de nos salles ? Ca va bientôt être l'heure.

Il acquiesa.

**

* * *

**

**-Mmm ce truc est un vrai délice…**

**-Alice c'est juste de la glace à la vanille avec des éclats de M&N's !**

**-Mmm…**

**-Hum et ta façon de manger commence à être légèrement...enfin…**

**-Hum ?** Dit elle en entrouvrant un yeux tout continuant de lécher la cuillère en plastique avec un air aguicheur.

-Alice tu n'es pas sortable !

-Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as que des idées cleans ? C'est toi qui vois des choses érotiques dans le fait de manger de la glace !

-C'est moi qui ait des idées bizarres? Alors explique moi pourquoi tous les mecs présents te regardent !

Jasper n'avait franchement pas l'air d'être d'humeur à plaisanter et la jeune fille crue bon de calmer le jeu.

**-Parce que je suis à croquer ?** répondit-elle d'une petite vois en battant des cils.

Jazz soupira mais sa colère était passée. Savoir qu'Alice prenait plaisir à exécuter ce genre de choses devant un public autre que lui le rendait malade. Il se leva soudain pour aller verser son plateau dans les poubelles réservées à cet effet et ne vit pas le regard triste qu'elle lui adressa.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice guettait le retour de son Jazz du haut de son balcon. Depuis toujours, les Withlock et les Brandon étaient voisins, et les chambres d'Alice et Jasper se faisaient face. Chacune des deux chambres possédant un large balcon, les deux amis n'avaient qu'à les enjamber puis à passer sur une sorte de planche pour être chez l'autre ce qui s'avérait très pratique et faisait pousser des crises de protectionnisme aiguës à Emmett, le grand frère d'Alice. Celui-ci était persuadé que sa sœur et Jasper couchaient ensembles et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les séparer le plus possible.

**-Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça,** songea Alice, **c'est que lorsque que nous étions gamins, il se débrouillait toujours pour qu'on traîne ensemble le plus souvent possible avec Jazz, histoire qu'il puisse tranquillement sortir avec ses conquêtes..**

Sa paranoia avait paru se calmer quatre ans auparavant quand Emmett avait fait la connaissance de Rosalie Hale, la cousine de Jasper. Leur idylle était si parfaite que plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser sur terre. Malheureusement Rose était partie faire ses études dans une autre ville au bout d'un an de relation et la distance entre lui et sa bien aimée rongeait Emmett et le rendait particulièrement irritable.

**-Tout ça pour rien en plus !** Bougonnait la jeune fille en observant toujours la route sans résultat.

C'était sans doute ce qui la torturait le plus. Entre elle et Jasper, il ne pourrait jamais y avoir rien de plus qu'une belle et solide amitié. C'est vrai qu'ils partageaient tout, les joies comme les peines, mais elle redoutait le jours où l'un d'eux trouverait l'âme sœur. Enfin, le jours où il trouverait l'âme sœur, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas avec un autre que lui. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. C'était lui et seulement lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de connaître le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres, de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens sans obligation de temps et surtout de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or en se mordant la lèvre pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Le paradis à l'état pur.

Un bruit de klaxon la fit soudain sursauter, l'arrachant à ses fantasmes.

**-Tu m'as fait peur !** Lui reprocha t'elle en riant.

**-Pourtant je ne porte rien de dépareillé il me semble !** Répondit-il sur le même ton en lui faisant signe qu'il arrivait.

Tandis qu'il passait le pas de la porte, Alice reprit où elle s'était arrêtée laissant ses pensées glisser.

**-Comme si il pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit qui face moche sur toi…**murmura t'elle en s'imaginer l'effeuiller lentement.

**-Tu rêves ?** demanda soudainement le concerné en débarquant sur la terrasse de la demoiselle.

-J'essaie de t'imaginer avec différentes tenues.

**-Et ?**

**-Et je crois que ce que je préfère c'est ton pyjama,** dit elle avec un grand sourire. **Alors ce soir, chez toi ou chez moi ?**

**-Alice...**grogna Jasper en levant –à nouveau- les yeux au ciel. **Si jamais Emmett t'entend il va hurler.**

**-T'as plus envie de coucher avec moi ? **murmura t'elle en imitant avec brio le chat Potté de shrek.

**-Alice !**

**-Alors ?**

-Et bien il me semble que puisque Rosalie ne vient que dans trois semaines il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le Diable et dormir chez moi.

**-Hum tu essaies de m'entraîner dans ton lit là, non ?**

**-Ou sinon il y a la solution de dormir chacun dans son lit comme n'importe quel être humain…**

-Je ne suis pas humaine, je suis un lutin de toute façon !

**-Un lutin ou alors une humaine complètement…**

**-Complètement quoi ?** Fit elle en voulant prendre un air mauvais pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de Jasper et le coincer contre la rambarde.

Sentir le corps d'Alice pressé contre le sien en fit oublier à Jasper de respirer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, hypnotisé par ses yeux émeraude. Alice semblait elle aussi déconnectée du monde et leur visages commencèrent lentement à se rapprocher….jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se cognent dans un bruit sourd.

**-Aie !**

**-Merde ça fait mal !**

**-JASPER !** hurla une voix de femme, **UNE CERTAINE BELLA AU TELEPHONE !**

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que ça vous à plût, gros bisous et à très bientôt.**

**Edit : Chapitre modifié.**


	2. Quand les habitudes changent

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de divers livres. Le tout revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries… Tous humains.

* * *

Salut! Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisirs^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Galswinthe: **Ravie que tu es aimée le premier chapitre j'espère que celui là te plaira encore plus^^

**ceci27: **Voici la suite^^ Là on commence à rentrer un peu plus dans l'histoire tu verras.

**nini: **Merci pour le compliment tu me fais rougir^^

**twilight-alice-jasper: **T'as raison ça va pas être de la tarte surtout que je compte bien envenimer un peu les choses^^

Merci à **tianojuni**,** bon petit diable**,** twilight-alice-jasper** et** seliinaa** d'avoir mis cette fic dans leur favoris où leurs alertes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand les habitudes changent**_

Blottie contre Jasper, Alice n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette Bella l'inquiétait. Jazz n'était pas vraiment du genre liant d'ordinaire, il aimait laisser une plus grande distance que ça entre lui et les autres. Ses cicatrices –diablement sexy d'après la jeune fille !- lui donnaient un air intimidant que venait renforcer le charisme imposant qu'il dégageait et même si il n'était pas rare d'entendre des midinettes glousser sur son passage la majeure partie des gens se contentait de l'ignorer. Cela n'avait pas franchement paru déranger Jasper jusqu'à présent et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. D'eux deux, c'était Alice la plus sociable, toujours à aller discuter à droite à gauche pendant que Jasper n'acceptait d'adresser la parole qu'à Emmett, Edward, Peter et Charlotte. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Comment diable avait il pu se lier si vite avec une nouvelle ? D'accord, les heures de travaux pratiques étaient monstrueusement longues mais il ne s'en était jamais plein jusqu'à présent !

**-Tu te fais du mal pour rien ma vieille, il a bien dit que c'était elle qui…**

**-Mhm tu parles à voix haute Lice ?** demanda Jazz d'une voix pâteuse.

**-Je pensais. **Répondit elle tandis qu'il se retournait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Et à quoi peux-tu bien penser à 3h du matin ?**

**-Je t'ai réveillé ?**

**-Alice…**Ronchonna t'il.

**-A Bella.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Ben ouais je sais que c'est stupide…**

**-Et quel genre de pensées est-ce qu'elle peut bien t'inspirer en plein nuit ? **–Il prit un air conspirateur et tout à fait réveillé- **Tu serais pas en train de virer de bord toi par hasard?**

**-Idiot !** Répondit elle en lui tirant la langue. **Non je me disais juste qu'avec ta délicatesse légendaire tu allais la terroriser ! Il faudrait peut être mieux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'elle qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**-Je te terrorise ?**

**-Non mais moi je suis immunisée après tout on est presque comme frère et sœur non ? **murmura t'elle.

Sa voix hésita sur les derniers mots prononcés. Pouvaient ils vraiment qualifier leur relation de filiale ? Apparemment oui puisque Jazz avait levés les yeux aux ciels avant de fermer les yeux et de rajouter :

**-Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper si tu as peur pour elle.** –Il étouffa un bâillement- **Aller bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

* * *

**-Ton vrai nom c'est Isabella c'est ça ?**

**-Je préfère Bella, ça fait enfin tu vois…**

**-Oui assez mon nom entier c'est Mary-Alice mais on m'appelle Alice ou Lice au choix !**

**-Et bien ça nous fait un point commun.**

**-Exact ! Mais ce que je préfère par dessus tout c'est le stylisme ! Tu aimes la mode** ?

Elan d'espoir. Très vite balayé par la mine effrayée de Bella qui s'en tint au premier sujet.

**-Tu veux devenir styliste ?**

**-J'adorerais ! Mais bon tu sais dans ce milieu c'est dur de réussir…**

**-Oui je m'en doute, mais est-ce que tu as déjà fais des vêtements ou des patrons ?**

**-Oui ! J'en ai une pleine armoire ! Jazz dit qu'ils sont bien mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment objectif alors…**

Elle grimaça.

**-Jazz c'est Jasper ?**

**-Exactly darling !**

**-C'est ton copain ? …**-Elle rougit soudainement- **Oh pardon, excuse-moi, je suis désolée, d'habitude c'est pas du tout mon genre de me mêler de la vie des gens que je ne connais pas c'est…**

**-…Pas grave ! Non c'est juste mon meilleur ami.**

**-Oh.**

**-Pourquoi il te plait ?**

Elle avait dit ça d'un air enjoué et taquin mais la note de panique dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Bella qui jugea immédiatement que si elle voulait commencer une amitié solide avec Alice les mots " Jasper " et " me plait " n'étaient pas à mettre dans la même phrase.

**-Il est plutôt pas mal physiquement et il paraît sympa mais je préfère les bruns-roux désolée…**

**-Oh mais c'est génial ça !**

**-Que je ne sois pas attirée par Jasper ?**

**-Non ! Mais le meilleur ami de mon frère est célibataire, plutôt beau gosse et correspond à ta description. Il faut absolument que je vous présente !**

**-Alice tu vas un peu vite …**

**-Par contre il a deux ans de plus que nous ça ne te gène pas ? Il est en troisième année de la section musique.**

**-Alice !**

**-Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais plus traumatisée que toi ?** Rit Jasper derrière elles.

Alice bondit, surprise par l'arrivée inattendue du blond et de son frère.

**-Tu peux toujours continuer de sauter ça ne te fera pas devenir plus grande !**

**-Emmett !** s'indigna Alice. **Me ridiculiser devant une nouvelle t'abuses !**

**-Bah tu sais nouvelle où pas cette charmante demoiselle a déjà due remarquer que tu n'étais pas assez haute pour attraper les barres accrochées au plafond des transurbains…**

**-Jasper !**

**-Pas mal mon vieux !**

**-Merci Em' !**

**-Dîtes les gars quand vous aurez finis de vous payer ma tête vous débarrasserez le passage histoire de nous laisser passer !**

**-Yahou ! L'étudiante en fac de lettre vient de nous apprendre que l'on passe dans un passage pas mal !**

**-Ah, ah ! Trop drôle mais tu as zappé le plus important dans ma phrase frérot : poussez-vous !**

**-Bien chef ! Aller Jazz je crois qu'on est de trop ! C'est ça quand on devient célèbre, on oublie père, mère…**

**-Emmett !**

**-Frère, sœur…**

**-Emmett !**

**-Famille, amis…**

**-Emmett dégage !**

**-C'est bon on y va Alice,** annonça Jasper, pragmatique qui s'en alla en tenant par l'épaule un Emmett mort de rire.

Alice se tourna vers une Bella, visiblement gênée, avec un air désolé.

**-On choisie pas sa famille…**

**-C'est pas grave t'en fais pas. Disons juste que maintenant j'ai encore plus peur à l'idée de rencontrer le meilleur ami de ton frère !**

Alice éclata de rire et c'est dans une ambiance amicale qu'elles continuèrent la visite. A la fin de la journée, notre petit lutin préféré avait déjà programmé une séance ciné pour le lendemain soir et Bella commençait à s'habituer au tempérament exubérant de son amie. Alice avait proposé à Bella de rentrer avec Jazz et elle et la jeune fille, qui craignait de s'imposer, avait tout d'abord refusé. Mais comment refuser quelque chose à Alice ? A force de regards suppliants, de promesses en tout genre et -n'aillons pas peur des mots- de plusieurs heures de harcèlement incessant, Isabella Marie Swan avait cédé. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à 17h07 sur le parking de la fac d'histoire où Jasper avait garé sa petite voiture rouge.

**-Tu es vraiment sure que ça ne le dérangera pas ?** s'enquit Bella, anxieuse.

**-Mais non ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on faisait un détour vu que tu vas chez moi !**

**-C'est vrai mais…**

**-Arrête de te prendre la tête je te dis ! Jazz s'en moquera !**

**-De quoi est ce que je me moquerai ?** demanda l'intéressé, un bras sur la bretelle de son sac à bandouillère gris, l'autre dans sa poche, les cheveux blonds flottants au vent. (trooop sexy^^)

**-De ramener Bella en voiture.**

**-Pas de problème, où est ce que tu habites ?** s'enquit il en ouvrant le coffre et y mettant les trois sacs.

**-Elle passe l'aprem à la maison j'aimerai lui montrer ma collection.**

Jasper paru surpris mais se contenta de faire signe aux deux jeunes filles de monter.

Durant tout le trajet il eut la désagréable impression d'être transparent. Bella et Alice ne firent nullement cas de lui et passèrent tout le trajet à glousser sur la banquette arrière. Les 15minutes de trajets donnèrent à Jasper le temps de cogiter. Certes, Alice n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à se lier. Elle était naturellement enjouée et inspirait à la confiance mais jusqu'à présent seul Emmett, Eddy, Peter, Charlotte, James, Victoria et lui avaient été autorisés à admirer ce qu'Alice considérait comme le sens de son existence. Qu'elle propose à une fille rencontrée quelques heures auparavant de la lui montrer le dérangeait. Même si Alice n'avait pas pour seuls amis le groupe réduit que constituait ceux de Jasper, il avait toujours eu l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe d'intime avec qui elle partageait tout et se livrait sans retenue. Sans même avoir rien fait de spécial qui puisse justifier les sentiments du jeune homme, Bella se retrouva sur la liste " à surveiller " du blond. Cette liste regroupait tous les admirateurs et donc potentiels petits amis d'Alice, les ennemis déclarés de la jeune fille, ceux qui parlaient derrière son dos et enfin les amis un peu trop proches d'Alice à son goût. Possessif lui? Absolument pas ! Il se contentait juste de veiller sur sa meilleure amie. Enfin veiller…

**-C'est la maison dans l'angle là tu vois, celle avec le balcon du premier étage relié à celui de la maison d'en face.**

**-C'est bizarre cette planche.**

**-C'est une idée de Jazz, moi j'étais pour une corde accrochée dans le vide histoire de jouer les James Bond girl!**

Bella éclata de rire alors que Jasper garait la voiture en soupirant.

* * *

Posté devant la porte-fenêtre, Jasper observait. Ils étaient arrivés vers 17h30, Alice et Bella s'étaient aussitôt barricadées dans la chambre tandis que le jeune homme était monté faire ses devoirs en engloutissant pomme sur pomme pour se détendre. Le père de Bella était passé la chercher vers 19h30 et Alice n'avait pourtant pas réouvert les rideaux. Il s'était alors mis à guetter le moment où elle réapparaîtrait. Il avait conscience d'être particulièrement pathétique mais il avait besoin de la voir, savoir qu'elle s'était enfermée chez elle avec quelque d'autre que lui, lui déplaisait fortement mais qu'elle n'ait pas eut envie de lui raconter sa journée en détail comme à son habitude le paniquait.

Vers 23h alors que Jasper s'étaient résolus à passer sa première nuit seul depuis les grandes vacances un bruit contre sa fenêtre le fit se lever pour ouvrir.

Alice lui sauta au cou dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil.

**-Je t'ai manqué ?** demanda t'elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

**-Où étais tu ?**

Il la sera plus fort contre lui.

**-Je travaillais sur des tenues, Bella m'a inspirée. Tu sais j'ai réalisé que c'était elle la fille avec Esmé hier. Tu sais celle qui était mal habillée…**

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et frôla le cou d'Alice de ses lèvres. Il la sentit frémir sous lui et ferma les yeux. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps il choisit de mettre fin à l'étreinte. Il crut voir une once de frustration dans le regard d'Alice mais ne s'y fia pas. Inutile de se créer des illusions. Ils se mirent rapidement au lit et s'endormirent.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà gros bisous et à très bientôt^^**

**Edit : Chapitre modifié.**


	3. Souvenirs et oubli

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de divers livres. Le tout revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries… Tous humains.

Me voici de retour^^

**twilight-alice-jasper : Oui trop j'étais limite en train de baver sur mon ordi en écrivant la scène :) Sinon pour la rating M je compte bien l'utiliser tu verras^^ **

**nini : Oh oui il commence à être jaloux et je t'assure qu'il n'a pas fini mais il ne sera pas le seul^^**

**Galswinthe : J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, les choses commencent à se mettre en place petit à petit.**

**Kafryne : Merci pour tes encouragements j'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^**

Merci à , **SiiMPLy Me**., **Gnoufpy**, **Kafryne**, de m'avoir mis dans leur favoris bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs et oubli.**_

La fin de semaine et les deux qui suivirent furent identiques. Bella et Alice restaient dans leur bulle, parlant de tout et de rien. Elles semblaient à première vue n'avoir rien en commun mais tiraient justement leur amitié de ces dissemblances. Bella appréciait la spontanéité d'Alice, sa joie de vivre. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Bien sur les débordements de son amies lui faisaient parfois un peu peur mais elle se disait qu'à la longue elle finirait sans doute par s'y habituer. Quant à Alice, elle resplendissait. Même si elle n'avait rencontré Bella que depuis une vingtaine de jours, elle était en train de créer avec elle la même connexion qui existait avec Jasper. Enfin, la frustration et l'envie en moins et ça c'était très reposant. Parce qu'Alice se sentait profondément coupable des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir quelque part. Lui se livrait entièrement à elle et elle lui cachait un secret de taille. A vrai dire, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin avec le jeune homme, de voir si ils pourraient tenir en temps que couple mais elle savait intimement que ce serait de la folie de tenter le coup. Jasper la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Celle sur qui on veille et qu'on protège. Pas comme une femme à part entière qui pouvait être aimée comme telle. En cela, il était un peu comme Emmett.

Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'elle avait mis une mini jupe. Elle avait quinze ans et avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Pourtant, elle était vraiment ravissante cette jupe, d'un bleu marine quasiment noir avec un motif de fleur en perle argenté sur le coté droit. Tout simplement adorable. Mais lorsque Jasper l'avait vue il était comme resté bloqué et puis lui avait ordonné d'aller se changer d'une voix étrange. Sa réaction avait tellement peinée Alice qu'elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole durant trois jours. Vraiment, il était beaucoup trop vieux jeu parfois…Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une telle scène pour un petit bout de tissus. En plus de ça, c'était en pensant à lui qu'elle l'avait acheté. Parce que le bleu marine était sa couleur favorite. Elle avait secrètement espéré que la vue d'elle dans cette jupe lui fasse réalisé qu'elle aussi pouvait être une petite amie potentielle et non pas juste une amie ou une sœur. Malheureusement cela avait juste fait ressortir son coté protecteur…ce qui était bien mais alors bien loin de ses attentes…

-Elle est jolie cette jupe Alice.

La concernée se retourna vers Bella. Les deux jeunes filles étaient une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'Alice et cette dernière avait décidée de relooker Bella. Celle-ci avait cédé après dix jours de supplications mais à condition que ce ne soit ni trop court ni trop flashi.

-Oh cette jupe…murmura Alice en prenant la petite jupe bleu marine.

Après la réaction de Jasper, la fameuse jupe était restée enfermée au fin fond de l'armoire. La jeune fille s'était refusée à la porter ou même à la regarder. La certitude définitive que Jasper la considérait comme sa petite sœur venait de ce jupe et lui faisait trop mal.

-J'aimerai bien te voir la porter, continua Bella. Tu dois être très jolie dedans.

-C'est gentil mais j'évite en fait.

-Pourquoi elle est trop petite ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Alice d'une voix triste. La porter me fait mal.

Sentant le trouble de son amie, Bella décida de changer de sujet.

-Bon alors comment comptes tu me torturer ?

-Te torturer tout de suite !

-Ben…

-Tu vas voir je t'ai cousu un ensemble que tu vas adorer !

Elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne couru jusqu'à un grand placard qu'elle ouvrit. Une cinquantaine de tenues étaient là, rangées dans des housses et attendaient que leur créatrice s'occupe d'elles. Alice eut vite fait de retrouver celle qu'elle destinait à son amie. C'était un ensemble plutôt classique mais élégant et Bella, bien que jugeant la tenue absolument à l'opposé de ses tee-shirts et jeans délavés, devait reconnaître qu'Alice s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour satisfaire leurs exigences respectives. Un jeans noir taille basse à la forme serrée, un débardeur blanc cassé rayé noir et une veste noire coupée court sortirent tour à tour de la protection. Alice compléta par un serre tête blanc et de fins escarpins noirs ne possédant que deux centimètres de talons.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda la créatrice anxieuse.

-Attends c'est vraiment toi qui as cousu tout ça ?

-Tu aimes ?

-Et bien c'est un peu enfin…un peu diffèrent de ce que j'aime mais c'est vraiment très beau Alice. Par contre je ne pourrais jamais mettre ses chaussures !

-Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

Elle paraissait déçue et Bella la rassura aussitôt.

-Non mais je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons désolée…

-Oh c'est pas grave ! Je te trouverais d'autres chaussures ! Je suis contente que tu aimes j'avais peur de mettre en peu emballée !

-Toi ? pouffa Bella.

Alice lui tira la langue et attrapa un oreiller. Bien sur cela fini en bataille générale et lorsqu'Emmett monta voir ce qui se passait, il les rejoignit avec plaisir.

Adossé contre la petite voiture rouge, Jasper attendait qu'Alice finisse de se préparer pour partir à la fac. Il sentait une boule lui nouer l'estomac. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis 14h la veille puisqu'il finissait plus tard qu'elle le mardi. Elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre durant la nuit et il n'avait pas osé aller frapper contre sa fenêtre de peur qu'Emmett ne l'entende. Il n'était arrivée à Alice qu'une seule et unique fois de ne pas venir en ne l'ayant pas prévenu auparavant. C'était environ trois ans et demi auparavant lorsqu'elle avait décidée de mettre cette foutue jupe bleu marine. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ! Sur le coup en la voyant arriver un grand sourire aux lèvres à demi nue il avait eu un moment d'absence. Elle était décidément complètement inconsciente. Elle avait envie qu'il la viole ou quoi ? Parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit en la regardant : il avait envie d'elle ici et tout de suite.

-Comment est ce que tu me trouves ? lui avait elle alors demandé en paradant devant lui sans se départir de son sourire.

Il avait alors fallu un énorme self contrôle à Jasper pour lui répondre dans une sorte de gémissement désespéré :

-Vas te changer Alice.

A la tête qu'elle avait fait, le jeune homme devinait sans mal qu'il l'avait blessée mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle refuse de lui adresser la paroles pendant trois jours. Ca avait été les trois jours les plus longs et les plus horribles pour Jasper. Il guettait la moindre de ses réactions, la moindre de ses paroles mais ni l'unes ni l'autres ne lui étaient jamais adressées. Et puis finalement au bout de trois jours Alice avait semblé revenir sur sa décision et avait recommencé à lui parler normalement. Ni lui ni elle n'était jamais revenu sur ses trois jours.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses coups de klaxons, il décida d'aller sonner chez elle. Ce fut un Emmett à demi réveillé qui lui ouvrit. Il paru étonné de le voir.

-Jazz ?

-Salut Em' est ce que tu peux dire à Alice de se dépêcher s'il te plait ? Si on veut…

-Alice ? Mais elle a dormie chez Bella cette nuit !

-Hein ?

-Elle ne te l'as pas dit ?

-Elle a visiblement oublié…

Emmett afficha une moue désolée. Il adorait Jasper, la seule chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était cette complicité qui les liaient Alice et lui et qui aurait normalement due exister entre sa sœur et lui, Emmett Brandon. Parce que c'était lui le grand frère d'Alice et non pas Jasper Withlock. Il regrettait d'avoir passé son enfance et son adolescente à essayer d'éloigner Alice le plus possible pour pouvoir aller traîner à droite à gauche. Depuis qu'il avait Rosalie et que sa vie amoureuse était devenue stable, il se rendait copte de ce qu'il avait perdu et jalousait la relation qu'elle avait avec Jasper. Ils étaient amoureux cela crevait les yeux et mettait Emmett dans une rage folle. Il était hors de question qu'Alice grandisse. Certes Jasper était un type absolument génial et Emmett adorait passer des heures à jouer à la playstation ou à la Wii avec lui mais il était hors de question qu'il lui vole Alice. C'était sa sœur et il ne la laisserait jamais plus à un autre que lui. Même pas à Jasper. Dans quelques années peut-être quand il se serait fait à l'idée qu'Alice était devenue une femme il accepterait l'idée qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jasper. De Jasper et de personne d'autre…Mais pas maintenant.

Il adressa à Jasper une accolade réconfortante et le vit se diriger seul vers sa voiture. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il faudrait qu'il rappelle à sa sœur que Jazz n'était pas un jouet. Ce fut sur cette réflexion qu'il retourna se coucher rêver à l'arrivée de Rosalie ce vendredi soir.

Ce fut donc seul que le blond arriva à la fac. Comme il n'avait pas cours avant une heure –Alice commençait une heure plus tôt que lui le mercredi et il avait pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs en attendant- il s'installa sur un muret et commença à sortir ses cours sur la seconde guerre mondiale.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, il décida de se balader. Sur les marches de la fac de psychologie, il vit une fille du nom de Maria en train de réviser. Il la connaissait bien puisqu'elle et Alice avait failli se battre deux ans plus tôt pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais comprise. Une histoire de fille, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle s'aperçue de sa présence et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ? demanda t'elle.

-Toi non plus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Je n'ai pas cours avant 10h le mercredi.

-Moi non plus. Lui répondit il en prenant place à ses cotés.

-C'est vrai ? Génial on a qu'à s'ennuyer ensemble alors !

-Si tu veux.

Bella et Alice sortirent du cours de littérature comparée en riant aux larmes. Non pas que Racine soit spécialement drôle à étudier mais le prof imitant un Hyppolite traîné par son char pour faire comprendre le coté tragique de la situation ça ça l'était ! En continuant de pouffer Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h30. Leur prochain cours n'était que dans une demi-heure. Autant en profiter.

-Dis Alice…

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu sais si enfin…

-Bella ?

-Non rien laisse tomber…

-Non dis !

-Non c'est rien je t'assu…

-Bella tu me connais maintenant non ? Tu sais que je ne te ficherai pas la paix avant que tu n'aies fini ta phrase ?

-Pfff

-Oulaa tu es toute rouge ! C'est au sujet d'Edward c'est ça hein ! !

-Non enfin pas vraiment c'est juste…

-OOOuiiiiii ?

-Et bien si ils n'ont pas cours tu pourrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec tes amis. Je t'ai assez accaparée comme ça.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Par contre c'est une bonne idée Em' et Eddy n'ont pas cours justement.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Bella.

-Ca te dirait d'aller LE voir ?

-Alice ! s'exclama la concernée en rougissant de plus belle.

-Aller hop on est parties pour ton paradis !

-Alice !

**Alors que pensez vous de la psychologie d'Emmett? Dans le prochain chapitre les choses commenceront à s'envenimer, Jasper n'a pas franchement apprécié qu'Alice lui ait posé un lapin et Maria va enir fourrer son grin de sable dans tout ça^^**

**A demain!**


	4. Eloignement

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de divers livres. Le tout revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur. Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries… Tous humains.

twilight-alice-jasper: Oh que non il ne vont pas etre ensemble tout de suite fait moi confiance xd

Kafryne : Oui une voix...étrange xd Disons qu'Alice a mal interprété les signes parce que franchement ^^

AngeBlond17: Et bien ça commence à s'envenimer dès ce chapitre^^ J'espère que tu aimeras!

Galswinthe: La voici^^

nini : Oui mais Emmett a un peu tendance à la surprotection! Oui c'est sur que si j'amais il lui prennait l'envie de venir me chercher aucun risque de lui poser un lapin et je suppose que toi non plus^^ Quant à Maria oh que oui elle va semer la zizanie mais elle ne sera pas la seule quand meme. Et puis Jazz et Alice savent très bien enenimer la situation tout seuls!

Merci à **Caelina** et _******lil-ruty** d'avoir mis cette fic dans leur favoris bisous et bonne lecture^^Chapitre 4 : Eloignement_

-Ton film préféré ?

-Gladiator.

-Ton parfum de glace ?

-Chocolat.

-Ta couleur ?

-Bleu marine.

-Lieux à visiter ?

-Paris.

-Période historique ?

-La guerre de sécession.

-L'actrice que tu trouves la plus sexy ?

-Ashley Greene.

-La fille avec qui tu aimerais coucher ?

-Maria !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je t'ai choqué ?

-Un peu. Avoua-t-il géné.

-Oh le prude Jasper Withlock a été choqué par mes propos ! Se moqua-t-elle joyeusement un air provoquant dans les yeux.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Jasper rougir.

-Chut ! Fit une voix exaspérée.

-Et toi la blonde on t'a pas sonnée ! Répliqua vertement Maria.

La jeune fille qui avait ordonnée le silence se retourna et Jasper se sentit quelque peu coupable. Les partiels n'étaient pas loin et ils étaient là en train de faire un question réponse au lieu d'écouter le cours de . C'était pourtant passionnant d'habitude mais là il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Entre les humeurs d'Alice et les cours il avait besoin de faire une pose et Maria était parfaite pour ça. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête avec tout et n'importe quoi, elle profitait juste de la vie. En revanche certaines de ses manières déplaisaient à Jasper. Comme la façon qu'elle avait de rabaisser certaines personnes et de se croire supérieure à tout. A n'en pas douter, elle était loin d'être une femme soumise et sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler lui laissait penser qu'on ne devait pas rire tous les jours à ses cotés. Néanmoins pour le moment, elle le fascinait. Elle était merveilleusement belle avec de longs cheveux noirs cascadant autour d'un visage parfait. En cela elle lui faisait penser un peu à Alice. Sauf qu'au contraire d'Alice, elle paraissait s'intéresser à lui et après pratiquement trois semaines de transparence absolue, cela faisait un bien fous.

Au même moment, les deux littéraires se dirigeaient vers les escaliers où avaient l'habitude de se poser la petite bande. Elles y trouvèrent Edward et Emmett en pleine discussion et Charlotte en train de finir à la hâte un devoir de maths.

-Hello les gars ! cria Alice.

-Tiens une revenante !

-Trop drôle Eddy !

-Arrête avec tes Eddy ! Bella ? Tu es vraiment superbe, bégaya t'il en apercevant la jeune fille.

-Euh..et bien…merci, répondit elle difficilement.

-A là là l'amouuuur !

-Emmett la ferme !

-Oh Eddy mais vous êtes mignons tout pleins tous les deux !

-Ta gueule je te dis !

-Oh Eddy rougit !

-Alice tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Oh fait Alice, dit soudain Emmett en redevenant sérieux (si si je vous jure c'est possible^^). J'ai vu Jasper ce matin il est venu te chercher…

-Mince !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Jazz ? s'enquit Edward en train de corriger les exercice de Charlotte tout en louchant sur Bella d'une façon qu'il pensait sans doute plus discrète.

-Merde, j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'allais dormir chez Bella !

-Oui bah écoutes ce que vous faites tous les deux c'est pas mes affaires tant que ça reste correct mais là franchement le coup que tu lui as fait c'est nul ! Commenta Emmett.

-Je sais…Mince bon sang mais quelle conne !

Alice fit alors volte face et partie en courant.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? Hurla son frère

-Au cours de !

Bella ne quittait pas la porte de l'amphithéâtre des yeux. Il était 11h15 et Alice n'était toujours pas arrivée. Bon elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter après tout sa meilleure amie était probablement en train de discuter avec Jasper. Elle soupçonnait depuis un petit moment Alice d'être amoureuse de son voisin. Certains regards qu'elle lui lançait où encore la façon qu'elle avait de parler de lui le lui laissait supposer. Alors cette nuit elle s'était enfin décidée à poser la question. Et Alice après avoir longtemps hésité avait finalement finie par avouer l'évidence. Oui elle était amoureuse de Jasper. Et oui elle aurait adoré que leur amitié se transforme en relation amoureuse mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Cette affirmation avait surpris Bella qui était intimement convaincue du contraire et lorsqu'elle avait demandée à Alice comment elle pouvait en être sure, celle ci avait juste répondue qu'elle le savait avec un regard triste. Bella n'avait pas osé lui demander de précisions.

L'heure passa avec une lenteur affolante et lorsque Bella quitta le cours, elle se dirigea avec hâte vers Emmett, Edward, Peter et Charlotte. Enfin surtout vers Edward…

-Hey Bella !

-Salut Emmett.

-Alice n'est pas avec toi ?

-Elle est pas venue en cours.

-Sérieux ?

-Si ça se trouve ils sont en train de faire des bêtises dans un recoin avec Jazz…

-PETER DIT PAS DES TRUCS COMME CA !

-Enfin Emmett quand est ce que tu comprendras que ta sœur a grandit ? dit calmement Charlotte. Elle a parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse elle aussi.

-Non envoyez vous en l'air autant que vous voudrez avec Peter mais il hors de question qu'Alice touche à ces choses là !

-Emmett elle y touchera forcément…

-NON pas Alice c'est une fille responsable est intelligente !

-Ce n'est pas la question…

-Laisse Charlotte, la coupa Edward. Emmett, tu veux dire que selon toi Rosalie n'est ni responsable, ni intelligente?

-NON ! Non, bien sur que non vous ne comprenez pas c'est…

-Em' tu es sensé être son frère pas son père…

-Je sais mais….

-Em'…

-C'est dur c'est tout.

Edward posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

-T'en fais pas il ne lui arrivera rien à ton Alice aucun d'entre nous ne le permettra et Jasper encore moins qu'un autre.

-En parlant d'Alice.

-Dites c'est moi où ya un problème ? Demanda Peter.

En effet Alice venait d'apparaître à l'angle du bâtiment de science où la petite bande avait l'habitude de se poser. Elle paraissait plutôt mal en point et ses yeux rouges prouvaient qu'elle avait dû pleurer. Emmett qui s'apprêtait à lui faire subir un interrogatoire salé et une séance de remontrance pour avoir séché la prit aussitôt dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Là, là…lui dit il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca va aller princesse…

_Flash back 1h15 plus tôt._

Alice se dirigea en courant vers le bâtiment d'histoire. Bon sang mais quelle égoïste elle faisait! Alors qu'elles avaient passées la nuit à parler de lui avec Bella, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le prévenir qu'elle passait la nuit chez sa meilleure amie. Il avait du l'attendre cette nuit de même que ce matin. Non mais quelle conne elle était ! Même pas capable de penser à son meilleur ami ! Enfin ami…Elle se comprenait quoi.

Pendant quelle cherchait l'amphi, Alice se surpris à rougir en repensant à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu avec Bella. Jamais elle ne s'était autant livré à quelqu'un. Et surtout jamais elle n'avait osé parler de ses sentiments pour LUI avant. Elle se sentie vraiment gênée à l'idée que son plus grand secret ne l'était plus. Si jamais elles venaient à se disputer avec Bella alors Alice tremblerait à nouveau à l'idée que Jazz ne soit au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui comme cela avait été le cas deux ans plus tôt.

Après avoir identifier la salle, elle y rentra le plus discrètement possible. Alors que tous les étudiants avaient l'air intéressés par le cours sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, Alice entreprit de chercher Jasper.

Elle n'aurait mieux fait de ne pas le trouver.

Il était assis à l'avant dernier rang et en grande conversation avec une fille qu'elle reconnue comme étant Maria. La même Maria avec qui elle s'était accrochée deux ans plus tôt parce qu'elle s'était amusée à lancer des rumeurs stupide. La quasi-totalité des élèves était d'ailleurs toujours persuadées de leur véracité. Alice avait beau assurer qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne et que Jasper n'avait jamais couché avec Maria à qui voulait l'entendre la plupart des gens ne la croyait pas. Surtout en ce qui concernait Jasper.

Et les voir là tous les deux en train de rire comme un couple ou de vieux amis la rendait folle. Alors sans réfléchir, jalouse au possible, elle les rejoignit. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, Maria était complètement étalée sur Jazz et gloussait comme une dinde et lui levait les yeux au ciel, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop; C'était à ELLE d'ordinaire qu'il réservait ce genre de mimique.

La gifle partie.

Il y eu un grand silence dans la salle avant que tout ne tourne au cauchemar. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à hurler des insanités pendant que Jasper ceinturait Maria et qu'un garçon du nom de Ian retenait avec peine une Alice déchaînée.

Le prof dépassé leur cria alors de partir tous les quatre de la salle . Une fois dehors, la bataille reprit jusqu'à ce que Jasper éclate.

-ARRETEZ MERDE !

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être grossier et les deux filles se tournèrent pour le regarder.

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce cirque ! Alice qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? !

-QU'EST CE QUI M'A PRIS ?

-OUI QU'EST QUI T'A PRIS !

-Mais c'est…

-J'hallucine elle chiale !

-TA GUEULE !

-QUOI ! TU VAS VOIR ESPECE DE…

-STTTOOOOPPPPEE ! Alice tu viens ! Maria tu restes ici je reviens !

Sans attendre de réponse il tira la jeune fille dehors.

**Et oui je suis cruelle xd Sinon les fan de Jackson Rathbone et d'Ashley Greene comprendront pourquoi celui qui ceinture Alice s'appelle Ian et donc quel role il va jouer^^ Non pas que je m'interesse aux rumeurs mais je ne trouvais pas de non pour ce personnage et celui-là lui va comme un gant xd Gros bisous et soit à demain, soit à lundi. (Avec le retour du soleil j'ai attrappé une insolation, des coups de soleil un peu partout et pour courronner le tout un torticolis et c'est pas franchement pratique pour se concentrer ^^ Bon j'arrete de vous raconter ma vie et je vous dis à bientot!)**


	5. Explosion

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**Salut! Désolée pour le retard mais avec le bac qui approche j'ai moins de temps pour l'écriture. Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les précedants^^**

**twilight-alice-jasper** : Oui je suis cruelle ^^ Tu peux tuer Maria si tu veux mais attend que je termine ma fic xd Sinon pour Ian j'avoue, je le déteste aussi meme si je pense qu'avec Ashley ils sont justes amis. La presse en fait toujours des tonnes pour rien!

**Caelina** : Bien sur que si tu peux faire des critiques au contraire! Sinon ne tant fais pas pour ça entre Alice et Jasper ça va aller doucement xd

**nini**: Je vois je vois^^ Pour la dispute avec Jasper la réponse est dans ce chapitre et tu verras qu'en fait ce n'est pas franchement la faute de Maria pour une fois! Mais je donnerai d'autres raisons de la détester plus tard ^^ Quant à Edward c'est sur que niveau discretion il repasera mais bon c'est un homme après tout xd

**Kafryne** : Et oui Alice n'est pas franchement du genre à preter son Jazz mais bon on la comprend ^^

**AngeBlond17 **: C'est sur mais en meme temps Jazz c'est pas touche xd On aurait probablement toutes fait pareil !(quoique peut-etre en encore plus violent^^)

**Galswinthe** : Merci pour tes conseils^^ Oui je suis sadique mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres alors je me fais un peu pardonner non?

**pipelette** : Moi aussi t'en fais pas^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ian mais là avoue que le nom tombait à point nomé^^

Merci à _**4cece**,__**Naiis et ****kiutipye **pour avoir mis cette fic dans leur favoris. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5 : Explosion.**

IL la tenait fermement par le bras depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. ELLE avait baissé la tête comme une enfant pris en faute et attendait visiblement qu'il engage la conversation.

-Alice…

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré et perdu mais elle n'avait toujours pas bouger. S'apercevant qu'il la tenait toujours il s'empressa de la lâcher. Et ses doigts effleurèrent presque malgré lui la paume si douce de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant de tenir entre ses doigts sa main si petite et si fragile même pour quelques secondes. Éphémère plaisir qui reviendrait à coup sûr le torturer lorsqu'il ne serait plus que souvenir.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Tant pis si par la suite il souffrait, en cet instant précis plus rien ne comptait d'autre que le délicat membre serré dans le creux de sa main.

-Jasper, murmura Alice d'une voie rauque en se rapprochant lentement de lui.

Il l'étreignit alors et, tout en la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

-Explique moi s'il te plait Lice…

Il la sentit immédiatement se tendre et glissa sa tête contre son cou pour la calmer.

Alice brûlait. Sentir les lèvres de Jasper se balader impunément sur sa peau, caressant et embrassant la moindre partie de son cou était probablement le pire de tout les supplices. Mais qu'en plus il lui demande de formuler des phrases cohérentes sur un sujet aussi important que la dispute venant d'avoir lieu c'était mission impossible. Un peu comme si il lui avait demandé de faire le tour de la terre en quatre vingt secondes (puisqu'en 80 jours c'est tout à fait possible^^). D'ailleurs Maria était à des centaines d'années lumières de ses pensées. Pour l'instant elle ne rêvait qu'aux lèvres de son meilleur ami venant se poser sur les siennes.

Alors, ne pouvant arriver à articuler la moindre syllabe intelligiblement et étant consciente que Jasper attendait une réponse, elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla acceptable : elle répondit par les gestes. Elle fit donc délicatement glisser ses doigts sur la chemise marron du jeune homme et commença à caresser son torse à travers les espaces libres entre les boutons. Elle le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses et cela la remplie d'espoir. Après tout Jazz n'était qu'un homme et même si il ne la voyait que comme une petite sœur peut être ne serait il pas contre l'idée qu'ils entretiennent une relation amicale et plus si affinité sans obligation de sentiments ou de compte à rendre s'entend. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de rapports qu'elle voulait avoir avec lui mais ce serait une évolution énorme qui pourrait peut-être virer après en quelque chose de plus sérieux…

Mais alors qu'Alice se mettait à rêver sur une vie future à deux, Jasper venait de reprendre le contrôle de lui même et dégageait la jeune femme avec une douceur extrême.

-Alice…

N'osant pas, ni l'un ni l'autre se regarder dans les yeux, il y eut un grand silence avant qu'elle ne réponde finalement.

-C'est Maria Jazz.

-Je sais Lice. Et je sais aussi qu'entre toi et elle c'est un peu tendu mais…

-Un peu ! –Alice avait fait véritable bond à ces mots et était désormais plantée devant Jasper, les mains sur les hanches. Furieuse.

– Jazz c'est aussi paisible entre nous qu'un volcan est gelé !

Il soupira.

-Tu exagères encore une fois Lice.

-Non je n'exagère pas Jazz ! Cette pétasse me hait et…

-Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a déboulé comme une furie en cour et qui l'a giflée. Commenta t'il d'une voix ferme. Alice écoute, je suis désolée qu'entre elle et toi ce ne soit pas l'entente parfaite. Mais tu dois comprendre que moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis.

-Mais et Emmett ? Et Edward ? Et Peter ? Et…

-Alice s'il te plait.

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Sa voix partie dans les aiguës et Jasper la sentie prête à pleurer de nouveau.

-Alice calme toi ce n'est pas…

-Si ça l'est Jazz !

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota t'il en se penchant vers elle afin d'essuyer ses larmes naissantes.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi tu sais…

Il se figea instantanément. Que venait elle de dire ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas, non qu'elle ne supportait pas Maria parce qu'elle la croyait amoureuse de lui ? Et quand bien même ça aurait été vrai…ce pourrait il qu'Alice ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser n'importe quoi ! Décidément ça ne lui réussissait pas de passer une nuit sans elle. Elle devait probablement lui transmettre une drogue permettant de résister efficacement à sa moue angélique pendant le sommeil et il n'avait tout simplement pas eu sa dose. Parce qu'en cet instant il se sentait comme un camé en manque. Ses jambes tremblaient et son œil droit clignait dans un tique nerveux.

-Et alors ? souffla t'il.

Alice baissa les yeux à nouveau, honteuse de s'être laissée emportée. Que celui qui a dit que la spontanéité était à classer dans la catégorie qualité vienne à l'instant et elle essaierait bien son croché droit sur lui…

-J'ai pas envie de te perdre…

-Comment pourrais tu me perdre, je suis à toi.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête et croisa son regard. Elle se perdit aussitôt dans le bleu de son paradis personnel et frôla le bout de son nez du sien, un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Moins que je ne suis à toi…murmura t'elle. Bien que ces derniers temps, je t'ai un peu délaissé.

-Oui un peu. Dit il en se renfermant.

-Je suis désolée Jasper. Désolée de t'avoir oublié ce matin et d'avoir oublier de te prévenir pour hier soir…

-C'est pas grave…

-Si ça l'est, je me suis conduite comme une ingrate j'ai vraiment été nulle sur ce coup…

-T'en fais pas Alice, je te dis que c'est rien…

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Génial !

-Tu veux qu'on face quelque chose ce soir ? Soirée pizza et jeux vidéos avec Em' comme d'hab?

-Et bien… -Elle s'était mise à se tortiller comme un ver et paraissait visiblement gênée. – J'avais déjà prévue d'aller au ciné avec Bella… mais tu peux venir si tu veux ! ajouta t'elle précipitamment en le voyant se renfrogner.

-Au ciné. Avec Bella. Nota t'il de la voix de celui qui retient avec peine une colère refoulée.

-Ca te dit ?

Jasper respira un grand coup. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Une sortie ciné à trois où il ferait encore une fois office de portemanteau ou d'accoudoir pendant que les deux amies passeraient leurs temps à glousser et à parler de garçon, le rêves non ? Non. Non il n'irait pas à cette foutue séance de cinéma, trop c'était trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il parte avant de perdre la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de dire à Alice des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite.

-Non merci je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Mais tu ne nous dérangeras pas au contraire !

-Non merci Alice. En plus j'ai une disserte à finir pour Samedi.

-Mais…

-Alice arrête d'insister s'il te plait.

Elle se figea.

-C'est quoi le problème avec Bella ?

Alice avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire sa meilleure amie pour qu'il en vienne à la haïr à ce point. Parce que c'était de la haine qu'elle ressentait s'émaner de lui. Et Jasper n'était pas quelqu'un qui haïssait sans bonne raison.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec Bella Alice, maintenant si tu permets ca va bientôt être la fin du cours et je voudrais présenter mes excuses à .

-Tu les lui présenteras plus tardil faut qu'on parle tout les deux.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

-De quoi ?

-De toi. De toi et de Bella, qu'est que tu as contre elle ?

-Absolument rien.

-Bon sang mais Jasper soit franc vas-y qu'est qu'elle t'a fait hein !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? !

-Oui !

-Très bien, tu veux qu'on joue cartes sur table alors parfait jouons ! Oui je déteste Bella parce que depuis qu'elle est là tu passe tout ton temps avec elle ! Tu m'ignores et tu me snobes Alice !

-C'est faux je…

-Laisse moi finir puis que tu voulais qu'on joue franc jeu alors c'est parti ! Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir je ne supporte plus tes changements d'humeurs ! Tu passe d'un état à l'autre sans aucune raison, tu passes ton temps à exciter les mecs qui t'entourent et à te regarder le nombril !

-Mais…

-Je suis quoi exactement pour toi hein ? Ton chauffeur ? Ton oreiller ? Avant tu aurais pu répondre « mon confident » mais ça va bientôt faire trois semaines que l'on ne se voit qu'avec la bande ! Et le soir on s'endort parfois sans même se parler !

-Jazz…

Alice pleurait à présent pendant que Jasper vidait son sac. Trois semaines d'angoisse et presque cinq ans de frustration sexuelle.

-Alors ne vient pas me demander des comptes parce que je passe du temps avec Maria ou avec n'importe qui d'autre !

-Tu es injuste Jasper je…

-Arrête Alice ! Arrête ! Tu me fatigues !

Il fallait que ça sorte, il allait exploser autrement. Trop c'est trop. Avec Alice tout était si compliqué et depuis quelques semaines, il ne savait plus où ils allaient. Où plutôt il ne le redoutait. Alice s'éloignait, leur belle amitié factice s'effritait et il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour éviter la rupture. Une rupture avant même d'être un couple...

Il ne nous savait plus. Il y avait des moments où il rêvait de la plaquer contre un mur, de l'embrasser et de parcourir son corps si frêle de ses mains. Peut-être se laisserait elle faire ? Décidément il était vraiment pitoyable… Non elle ne se laisserait pas faire, ou alors au début pour ne pas l'humilier publiquement. Puis, dès qu'ils seraient seuls, elle voudrait, non exigerait des explications et se sentirait trahie en les écoutants.

Paradoxalement, d'autres fois, ses nerfs craquaient. Il avait alors une furieuse envie de la blesser, de la faire pleurer t d'hurler pour qu'elle arrête de sourire inconsciemment, qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il endurait à ses cotés…Qu'elle comprenne à quel point il lui était difficile de la frôler sans se jeter sur elle, dépasser toutes ses nuits à ses cotés sans pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

Et pourtant ce sourire si naïf il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne disparaisse jamais.

Finalement, il la regarda sans rien dire puis parti.

Alice resta seule, choquée par les propos de Jasper. Elle qui, l'espace d'un instant, s'était laissée entraînée par ses rêves, avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir basculée en plein cauchemar. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas d'explications à ses mots si blessants. Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement ce qu'il lui reprochait comment changer les choses ? Il lui avait dit n'être qu'un jouet pour elle. Si il pouvait seulement avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Non il n'était pas un objet pour lui, il était tout. Il était trop et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances. Un peu. Elle avait besoin d'exister par elle-même, de se défaire de cette frustration qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop proche d'elle. Si seulement il savait à quel point elle avait mal à ses cotés alors peut-être aurait il était plus compréhensif. Elle avait besoin de ce bol d'air qu'était Bella pour éviter de suffoquer et là elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Les lares continuaient de dévaler son visage sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Elle n'en revenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas était la meilleure des amies ces derniers temps, elle l'avait négligé mais de là à ce qu'il ressente son absence comme une trahison. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ramassant son sac qui avait glissé lors de leur étreinte, Alice se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers son frère. Elle voulait le voir. Elle avait besoin de son réconfort.

Elle marcha maladroitement vers le bâtiment de science et l'aperçu enfin. Elle senti ses bras protecteur se refermer sur elle et se laissa aller.

-Là, là…lui dit il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca va aller princesse…

_Fin du flash back_

La nuit qui suivit leur dispute, ni Alice ni Jasper ne trouva le sommeil.

Se tournant et se retournant sans cesse, Jazz se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Si il espérait que parler à Alice réglerait leur manque de communication de ces derniers jours, ce n'était pas du tout de cette manière qu'il avait envisagé leur discussion. Il gémissait en se rappelant avoir traité Alice de nombriliste et se serait bien donné quelques baffes lui-même.

De son coté, Alice conversait avec Bella par msn :

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Té vrémen sur 2 ce ke tu fé là ?

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit : **Oui, je kroi kil a éT aC direkt nn ?

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Ms il éT énerV oubli pa

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit : **Il ne M pa c tt ya rien à dir dotr.

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** é moi jte di kil t'M !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit : **Il ma pourtan repouC aC violamen jte signal Bell !

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** jte di kil été énervé c tt il é jalou ke tu pass + 2 tem av moi kav lui c tt !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit :** nn je coné bien jazz il é pa du tt jalou pr lui je ss sa sœur !

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Il te devor d yeu Lice !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit : **n'import koi !

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** jtassur ke si bon san tt le mond là remark sof toi c fou !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit : **jte di ke nn é dailleur je vé oublié Jasper.

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Keske tu rakont ?

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit :** tu ma bien di ke Ian en pinC pr moi ?

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Alice fé pa d coneri stp !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit :** c pa d coneri il é tem ke je pass à otr chos jasper né pa intéréC par moi ms ya pl1 d'otr ga sur terr !

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** ms t amoureus 2 lui !

**Journée 100% ratée ! dit :** é alor g pa le droi 2 mamusé 1 pe ? bon jte laiss biz emmett me di kil ve lordi jtd

**Trop contente de ce nouveau bahut ^^ dit :** Alice pa 2 coneri 1 ?

Votre correspondant est hors ligne.

**J'espère que vous avez aimés à bientot pour le chapitre 6!**


	6. Changement de décor

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**twilight-alice-jasper** : Complètement contradictoire oui xd Je suis contente que tu aimes!

**pipelette** : Merci^^ Je te laisse décourir par toit meme mais ne t'en fais pas ça va pas mal swinguer dans les prochains chapitres...

**fascinatemyself** : Mhm des conneries.. Oui ça il va y en avoir malheureusement... Quand à Jasper bah pour l'instant il n'a pas franchement la tete à lui avouer ses sentiments.

**AngeBlond17** : Tu devrais plutot t'inquiéter de Maria...

**nini** : Oui il a enfin dit ce qui lui pesé quoi... Quant à Alice je te laisse lire ce chapitre^^

**ceci27** : Mais Jasper a plutot envie de laisser passer du temps entre eux en fait, histoire de digérer^^

**Bigmonster4** : La voilà^^

**Kikou tout le monde! Ah je suis contente au vu de vos reviews ce chapitre va en surprendre plus d'une^^ Bon il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je oulais le poster avant de commencer mon DM d'histoire et du coup bon il est est pas raiment abouti mais l'essentiel est là et je me rattraperais sur le prochain où alors je le reposterai^^ Bonne lecture et surtout ne sous estimez pas Maria^^**

_**Chapitre 6 : Changement de décor **_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu le permis, Jasper n'attendit pas Alice. Il avaient passé la nuit à revivre la fameuse scène de la veille et ne voyait pas d'issus. Alice voulait évoluer, avoir d'autres amis, se construire une vie bien à elle comme toute personne normale. Lui la voulait entièrement à lui. Là était le hic. Depuis quand est ce que le sentiment d'amitié c'était transformé en amour ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'était même pas sur de l'avoir un jour considérée comme une amie. Ils étaient voisins depuis leur naissance, Emmett et James le grand frère de Jasper avaient faits les quatre cents coups ensembles étant jeunes et il avait paru naturel qu'une relation s'installe entre Alice et lui. Sauf que cette relation était basée sur un non dit et que ce non dit les détruisait. Leur amitié pourrissait de l'intérieur.

Après avoir cherché pendant des années à brider ses sentiments afin de privilégier l'amitié, Jasper avait tout simplement décidé de renoncé. Il en avait marre de mentir et de dissimuler. Alors tant pis.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'Alice depuis sa voiture et cru voir sa silhouette se reculer précipitamment. Ainsi elle l'observait, probablement encore choquée par ce qu'il avait dit hier. C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais le ressenti avait pris le pas sur la raison. Jamais il n'aurait du la traiter de nombriliste seulement elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point la voir se faire belle pour que le regard des hommes se pose sur elle lui faisait mal. Il mourrait d'envie d'arracher la tête de tout ceux qui osaient la mater, la frôler ou tout simplement lui parler qu'ils soient filles ou garçons. Quant à ceux qui rêvaient d'elle, ou pire, qui l'aimaient, il les videraient de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

Arrivé à la faculté, il se gara puis se dirigea directement vers la salle de cours sans aller dire bonjour aux autres sachant qu'Alice avait du leur raconter l'altercation de la veille. Il ne se sentait pas capable de fournir des explications. Il fut surpris de découvrir Maria assise contre le mur visiblement en train de réviser ses partiels. Après avoir quitté une Alice en pleurs –il était loin d'en être fier- il avait rejoint sa camarade de cours et Ian. Ils discutaient calmement et Jasper leur avait fait signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. L'échange s'était arrêté là puisqu'il avait regagné sa 206 et était directement rentré chez lui. Il avait un peu honte de sa réaction et décida de se rattraper.

-Bonjour.

Elle releva la tête précipitamment et lui adressa un sourire franc.

-Ca va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête et s'assit à ses cotés.

-Je suis désolé qu'Alice t'ait frappée, c'est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de le faire ?

Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et provocateur pendant qu'il baissait la tête. Gêné.

-Non mais Alice…enfin je suis désolé.

-Aucune importance mais comme je suppose que cette furie adorerait recommencer…

-Non elle ne…la coupa t'il.

-Oui ?

-Nous avons pas mal discutés hier et elle ne recommencera plus. Je pense.

-Mhm…Et peut-on savoir ce qui lui a pris ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris c'est Alice fit il dans un sourire d'excuse.

-Mouais…

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Jasper se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Maria le dévorait des yeux. Comme on dévore une glace ou un gâteau au chocolat. Il eut l'impression d'être devenu une friandise ou tout du moins une chose comestible et jeta même un discret coup d'œil à ses doigt. Ils étaient toujours recouverts de peau mais cela ne le rassura qu'à moitié, car déjà il sentait une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et s'arrêta net sur deux yeux verts le dévisageant. Il cessa de respirer. Cette fille était tout simplement sublime, rien à voir avec Alice bien sur, mais quitte à choisir quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie, Maria était parfaite.

-Alors ?

Elle semblait attendre une réponse, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

-Euh désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Je vois ça, je t'ennuie à ce point ? demanda t'elle vexée.

-Non, bien sur que non !

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te rattraper Jasper, de toute façon je m'en doutais. Un garçon ne peut pas être à la fois beau, intelligent et galant.

-Non je t'assure que…

-Mhm ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Alice hier et…

-Alice ? Décidément à chaque fois qu'on est tout les deux elle vient toujours tout gâcher celle là !

-Non ce…

-Mais comme je suis l'amie parfaite et que tu me fais pitié, je vais répéter ma question. Est ce que tu veux être mon binôme pour l'exposé ?

-Quel exposé ?

-Celui que Mme Lefebvre a donné après que l'on se soit fait expulsé de cours.

-Oh…

Jasper resta silencieux un moment puis hocha la tête.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de faire équipe avec un malpoli ?

-Je prend le risque ! –Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. – alors quand est ce qu'on se voit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Où habites tu ?

-Dans un studio à cinq minutes d'ici.

-Pratique !

-Pas le choix, et toi ?

-A un quart d'heure d'ici en voiture.

-Et bien on a cas dire chez moi après les cours ça te va ?

-Ca me va.

Lorsqu'Alice arriva devant le petit groupe un sourire de façade sur les lèvres, Bella la prit immédiatement à part sous l'œil entendu des autres. Paragraphe sur Emmett

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as réfléchie depuis hier ?

-Oui et j'ai un plan d'attaque ! Je vais le coincer à la sortie du cours et puis…

-Attends rassures moi, tu vas coincer Jasper ? !

-Non Ian.

-Alice…

-Ecoutes j'ai passé des années à attendre un signe mais rien. Il n'a aucun sentiments amoureux pour moi juste de l'amitié et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour chacun de nous de vivre sa vie !

-Et tu vas aller te jeter sur le premier venu !

-J'ai bien le droit d'être heureuse non !

-Mais tu ne seras pas heureuse avec Ian !

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais, hein !

-Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, moi je suis sortie avec un mec que je n'aimais pas et c'était l'enfer ! J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de l'éviter le plus possible parce que j'avais honte de me servir de lui !

Alice paru décontenancée par les paroles de Bella et au bout d'un long moment de silence hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, fini t'elle par dire, je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de Ian comme ça.

-Vas voir Jasper Alice, dis lui ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toute tu seras soulagée…Et puis si ça se trouve tu seras surprise par sa réaction…

-Mais si…

-Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre hein ? De toute façon votre amitié bat déjà de l'aile ! Et puis si il n'est pas amoureux ce qui m'étonnerait…

-Bella…

-Ecoutes Alice t'en pis si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais la meilleure façon d'arranger les choses c'est d'être franche avec lui.

-Parce que tu es franche avec Edward…

Bella rougit sous les paroles de son amie mais ne dévia pas de son but. Il fallait qu'Alice dise à Jasper ce qu'elle éprouvait où sinon elle le regretterait par la suite.

-Vas-y !

-…Ok tu as gagné ! J'irai lui parler mais juste pour m'excuser je ne garanti rien.

-C'est déjà un bon début…

-C'est bon ma mère est d'accord pour que je mange chez toi ce soir mais je dois être rentré pour 22h30.

-Ca suffira je pense.

Allongés au sol, Jasper et Maria bossaient depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarqué qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Jasper était donc parti téléphoner à sa mère pendant que Maria décongelait des pizzas au micro-onde.

Le studio de la jeune femme était plutôt agréable. Un coin cuisine, un grand lit, une télévision, une table, quatre chaises et quelques meubles de rangements. Une petite salle de bain venait compléter un ensemble décoré simplement, sans artifice. Tout le contraire de la chambre colorée d'Alice. Mais à l'heure actuelle la quasi totalité de la moquette vert sapin était recouverte de livres d'histoire.

Jasper s'assit sur le lit pendant que Maria jetait les boites en plastique à la poubelle.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci, mais tu remontes coté politesse !

Il rit et entreprit de ranger les livres dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il fit trois piles, disons entre ceux qui avaient livrés tous leurs secrets sur le problème posé, ceux en cours d'étude et ceux encore inutilisés.

-C'est prêt !

Avec un sourire étincelant, elle entreprit d'apporter les deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur le lit.

-Viens on fait une pause télé !

Il acquiesça et ils s'installèrent ensembles sur le lit, un oreiller calant leurs deux têtes respectives. Si au début les informations passionnèrent Jasper, il prit bien vite conscience de la proximité du corps de la jeune femme et avala sa pizza avec difficulté. Pourtant il aurait du etre immunisé depuis le temps qu'il dormait aux cotés d'Alice ! Dieu seul sait si l'attraction qu'elle avait sur lui n'était en rien comparable avec le charme de Maria ! Oui mais il n'était qu'un homme et là il ne pouvait pas songer mentalement à tout ce que pourrait lui faire endurer Emmett pour se calmer. Pire encore, il savait qu'il plaisait à la jeune femme, contrairement à Alice dont un refus éventuel était bien plus refroidissant que de se faire démolir par Emmett, et cela seul le mettait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable…

**Alors que pensez vous qu'il va se passer entre Jasper et Maria? A très bientot à moins que je ne laisse passer un peu de temps pour etre méchante... Non je plaisante! Enfin...xd**


	7. Lien

**Aute****ur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**twilight-alice-jasper : **Moi aussi je la déteste^^ Oui, une vraie girouette mais en même temps dans les deux cas - le « pauvre Jasper » comme le « pauvre Alice »- c'est justifié alors !

**pipelette : **Ben c'est sur qu'Alice va pas vraiment apprécier ce qui va se nouer dans ce chapitre…

**nini :** Une partie de la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre^^

**fascinatemyself **: Mi noooon^^ xd

Merci à** Eeva; Magali Black** et **tidgi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 7 : Lien **_

La tête toujours adossée contre l'oreiller, Jasper avalait sa salive avec difficulté. A ses coté, Maria semblait passionnée par la télévision. Ses sourcils se fronçaient puis se levaient au gré de ses humeurs. Il remarque qu'une ride fine se formait parfois sur son front lorsque quelque chose la mettait hors d'elle. Mal à l'aise, il bougea légèrement et son genou frôla la main de Maria. Celle-ci la posa immédiatement dessus et il déglutit avec encore plus de difficultés. Tandis qu'il tentait vainement de s'écarter d'elle, il sentit la main glisser vers son entrejambe et remonter en de petites caresses circulaires. Aie.

Pendant que le joues du jeune homme viraient au rouge écrevisse, Maria se montra de plus en plus entreprenante. Toujours en continuant ses caresses de sa main droite, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et se pencha sur Jasper. Elle enroula ensuite le lobe du blond de sa langue et se mit à le suçoter comme une friandise. Il en oublia de respirer. Certes c'était un peu trop facile de coucher avec la première fille partante un jour seulement après avoir renoncé à Alice mais il s'en foutait. La vie était bien trop courte pour avoir des états d'âmes. Et puis c'était Alice qui ne voulait pas de lui non ? Alors il n'allait quand même pas se brider pour elle ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de raconte ? Bien sur qu'Alice était plus importante que s'envoyer en l'air !

Il sentit alors les caresses se rapprocher de sa partie la plus sensible de son anatomie pendant que les lèvres de Maria mordillaient la peau de son cou avec fureur. Bon sang non ! Elle était en train d'aller beaucoup trop loin…

-Arrête. Dit il avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Elle se figea brutalement, quelque peu essoufflée. Elle avait véritablement l'air furieuse.

-Pourquoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas !

-Je ne…

-Tu quoi ! Jasper enfin !

-Je n'en ai pas envie…

Elle eut un ricanement méprisant et désigna sa virilité réveillée comme témoin.

-Mais bien sur tout le monde y croit !

-De toute façon il me semble qu'on a quasiment fini l'exposé non alors je crois que je ferais mieux de partir…

Sur ce, il voulu joindre le geste à la parole mais Maria le retient par la manche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Jazz…

-Maria je ne…

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas Alice c'est ça ?

Elle se mit à pleurer et enfoui sa tête dans ses jambes repliées. Jasper se sentit aussitôt coupable. C'était sa faute si elle avait cru qu'il voulait autre chose qu'une relation amicale.

-Non…Maria ne pleure pas s'il te plait…

Mais elle ne cessa pas et ses sanglots redoublèrent même.

-Non je ne…

Il se pencha vers elle et elle releva la tête. Leurs visages se frôlèrent et Maria plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Jasper. Il resta un instant sans rien faire avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la repousser. Alors il répondit à son baiser avec fougue et entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser la langue de la jeune fille entrer. Il enfoui une main dans les longs cheveux d'ébènes et resserra leur étreinte. Les mains de Maria passèrent sous le tee-shirt de Jasper et remontèrent sa peau, retraçant sa colonne dorsale du bout des doigts. Le pouce le griffant légèrement au passage. Jazz gémit de contentement contre la bouche de l'étudiante et souleva son débardeur fin. Atteignant l'un de ses seins. Elle se pressa plus fortement contre lui et laissa une main s'aventurer contre le jeans de Jasper. Elle défit en la ceinture, la dégagea du vêtement, retira le bouton puis se mit à jouer avec la fermeture éclair. Jasper retient son souffle et se détacha des lèvres de la jeune fille. Maria en profita pour lui retirer son haut laissant apparaître son torse d'albâtre. Elle passa ses mains dessus, sa langue tout en forçant Jazz à s'allonger. Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui. En position dominante.

Elle continua à parcourir son corps et griffa ses cicatrices tout en le provoquant du regard. Jasper se sentit de plus en plus intimidé. Comme pris au piège et il eut soudain envie de tout arrêté. Maria compris son intention et encercla ses hanches de ses cuisses. Elle s'étala ensuite sur lui et passa ses bras derrière la tête de Jazz, appuyant ses coudes contre son sternum.

-Tu sais, en ce moment ma vie c'est plutôt compliquée. –Elle se mit à lui mordre le menton et le cou- J'ai envie de mettre un peu de stabilité dans ma vie.

Il ne répondit rien et la laissa continuer. Mal à l'aise.

Visiblement assurée de son consentement tacite, elle entreprit de le mordre légèrement dans le cou tout en commençant de légers mouvements circulaires avec son bassin, frottant ainsi leurs deux entrejambes. Comprenant que si elle continuait il n'aurait sans doute plus la volonté d'arrêter, il se releva, avec difficulté, mais se releva. La jeune fille hébétée le regarda sans rien dire puis ouvrit la bouche, un air mécontent sur le visage, mais Jasper lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et chuchota d'une voix chancelante.

-Ecoute Maria, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. Tu vas sans doute me trouver vieux jeux, mais je ne veux pas coucher au premier rendez-vous…

-Rendez-vous ? Attends tu es en train de dire que toi et moi…

-Si tu veux enfin…mais pas uniquement pour le sexe…

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Pas encore.

-Tu veux que toi et moi on soit ensemble ?

-Et bien…oui.

Cette fois-ci, il identifia parfaitement ce qu'irradiait Maria : un sentiment de victoire, la félicité d'avoir atteint l'objectif qu'elle s'était apparemment fixé. Il avait conscience en ce moment de ne pas être honnête avec elle. Il ne la voulait pas pour elle mais pour oublier Alice. Certes, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et Jasper n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse être intéressée par lui mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion : Maria n'était pas Alice. Juste une pale copie de tous ces top models fade et sans profondeur qui peuplaient les magazine. Et il était bien placé pour connaître ce milieu, Rosalie posait dans des revues pour financer ses études de commerce et lui avait souvent parlé de l'envers du décors. Des filles prêtent à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Le portrait craché de Maria. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Tout comme ça convenait à Rosalie.

Maria se détacha de Jasper, attrapa un DVD, le mit puis revint se caler dans les bras de Jasper avant de monter le son de la télé. Elle avait mis un film chinois intitulé Seven Swords. L'histoire d'un Empereur voulant éliminer tous les civils sachant se battre et de sept guerriers refusant de laisser cette tuerie continuer. Le jeune homme fut tellement passionné par le film qu'il en oublia l'heure. Emmett téléphona aux alentours de 22h45.

-Allo ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang t'es où vieux, ta mère commence vraiment à s'inquiéter !

-Oh mince, dis lui que j'arrive, que j'étais en train de regarder un fil et que j'ai pas vu l'heure.

-Dac.

-C'est qui ? demanda Maria en désignant la téléphone.

-Emmett. Lui répondit Jasper.

-T'es avec une fille mec ?

Il paraissait choqué et Jazz sourit en pensant à toute les fois où lui et Alice l'avaient couvert quand il découchait dans le temps. Avant Rosalie.

-Oui, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard.

-T'as plutôt intérêt oui ! Magne toi les fesses de rentrer !

Jasper rit en raccrochant puis se tourna vers Maria.

-Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain ?

-J'espère bien, susurra t'elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Mhm…Laisse moi un tout petit peu de volonté pour rentrer…

-T'as qu'à rester…je suis sure que je trouverai bien un peu de place chez moi pour toi…

-Mhm…c'est tentant mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis attrapa ses affaires et parti.

En arrivant au sous-sol de l'immeuble où il avait garé sa 206 –Maria n'avait pas de voiture et une place de parking vacante- il du reprendre ses esprits avant de démarrer. Histoire de réaliser. Il sortait avec Maria, une magnifique jeune fille d'origine mexicaine au caractère de feu. Alice et lui s'était définitivement terminé. Il allait enfin pouvoir la considérer entièrement et exclusivement comme sa meilleure amie. Il y aurait probablement une petite période de flottement au début dû à l'aversion des deux jeunes femmes l'unes pour l'autres mais il avait bon espoir qu'elle finisse par s'habituer. En enclenchant le contact il se mit à sourire bêtement.

Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin.

**Désolée, ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres mais je trouve qu'il se coupe très bien à cet endroit… J'espère que vous détestez encore plus Maria maintenant ! Bon elle n'a pas réussie à coucher avec Jazz pour l'instant mais faites lui confiance…La suite bientôt et gros bisous à tous ! **


	8. Trajet

**Auteur : Aunda Ailexen**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…**

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**twilight-alice-jasper : **Tu l'aimes plus je peux le prendre^^ Attends Alice et Ian c'est pas pour tout de suite mais y a des chance que tu piques une crises quand tu verras ce qu'Alice va faire avec lui ou de lui comme on veut…

**nini : **Je sous-entend ce que tu liras dans les prochains chapitres c'est tout^^ C'est sur là Maria elle est plus qu'heureuse de la tournure des évènements ! Elle peut se venger d'Alice et avoir Jasper…

**Galswinthe : **Ravie que tu aimes ^^ C'est vrai que je mets un peu plus de temps à poster qu'au début mais bon il faut bien réviser le bac quant même xd Sinon j'avais prévenue : le couple Alice/Jasper c'est pas pour tout de suite donc les autres couples vont avoir tout le temps de se développer…

**Merci à Glaswinthe et à annecullen69 et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Trajet

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Jasper avait eu droit à un sermon de la part de sa mère sur les horaires et leur importance de les respecter. Il s'en était finalement sorti au bout d'un quart d'heure en promettant que ça n'arriverait plus et en présentant ses excuses. Il monta ensuite se coucher et mit du temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Toute cette histoire le perturbait. Ressassant les évènements de ces deux derniers jours dans sa tête, il s'avança machinalement vers la porte fenêtre. Une fois arrivé sur son balcon, il contempla celui d'Alice. Un mélange d'abattement et d'espoir l'envahit. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et lui, c'était désormais certain, et il s'en voulait d'avoir choisie quelqu'un qu'elle détestait pour la remplacer. Pour tenter de la remplacer. Il y avait de la lumière sous les volets de la jeune fille et il fut tenté de l'appeler mais au dernier moment renonça. Qu'aurait il bien pu lui dire ? « Eh tu sais quoi je sors avec Maria ! » « La fille que tu détestes ? Oups désolé j'avais oublié ! » Non, il était bien trop lâche pour aller la voir après la scène d'hier.

Finalement, il rentra se coucher.

Le lendemain était un jour spécial. C'était Vendredi et l'arrivée de Rosalie. Jasper espérait donc qu'Emmett soit trop occupé à penser à elle pour se rappeler qu'il était en compagnie d'une fille à 22h45 la veille. Manque de bol pour lui, Emmett n'avait rien oublié du tout et l'attendait même devant chez lui à 8h tapante.

-Em'… grommela Jasper en l'apercevant.

-Stop interdiction de râler mon vieux ! On a une conversation a finir c'est le moment idéal aller hop en voiture !

Pour appuyer ses mots, il s'installa dans la 206 rouge, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord. Peinard.

-T'avais pas une voiture toi au dernières nouvelles ? Et vire tes pieds de là !

-T'occupe aller hop démarre chauffeur ! dit il en éclatant de rire.

-Puisque de toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser sur le trottoir mais retire tes pieds…

-T'es le meilleur Jazz !

Il se mit donc en route vers la fac, un passager plus que bruyant à ses cotés.

-Ta voiture tu l'as une nouvelle fois mise dans le ravin hein ?

-Quelle ignoble supposition moi qui suis un as du volant !

-Mouais…

-Tu oserais en douter ?

-Alors en trois ans ça fait : cinq fois dans le fossé, deux fois dans un arbre, une fois dans un lampadaire, une autre dans une haie et bouquet final, une fois garée dans le garage mais sans en ouvrir la porte !

-J'avais un peu bu ce soir là ça arrive aux meilleur…

Il croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

-Un vrai gamin, fit Jasper en soupirant.

-Figure toi que cette fois-ci ça n'a rien à voir !

-Quoi tu as foncé dans un magasin ! pouffa t'il.

-Non je l'ai prêté à Alice.

Les rires de Jazz s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Ah…

-Oh fait, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement avec ma frangine Mercredi ?

-Désolé, mais ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi.

-Elle est arrivée en pleurs dans mes bras Jazz alors ça me concerne tout autant que vous c'est ma sœur !

-Ecoute on s'est engueulés un point c'est tout.

-Mais vous ne vous engueulés jamais putain ! JASPER QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL!

-MAIS RIEN EMMETT ! RIEN ! IL NE SE PASSE ABSOLUMENT RIEN ENTRE ALICE ET MOI VOILA !

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA SŒUR POUR LA FAIRE CHIALER !

-JE LUI AIS DIT CE QUE JE PENSAIS D'ELLE ET DE SON COMPORTEMENT !

-Quoi ?

-JE LUI AIS DIT QUE J'EN AVAIS MARRE QU'ELLE M'IGNORE DEPUIS L'ARRIVEE DE BELLA ET QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS SON JOUET C'EST TOUT !

-Et tu lui as parlé depuis ?

-Non.

-Ok…Pff vous êtes vraiment pitoyables tous les deux à vous tourner autour comme ça.

-Parce que tu as quelque chose à proposer peut-être…

-Non. Ca n'aurait pas été ma sœur je t'aurais bien dit de lui sauter dessus mais là si tu fais ça je te tue.

-Génial merci du conseil !

-Au fait c'était qui la fille avec qui t'étais hier soir ?

-Ma copine.

Les yeux d'Emmett faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

-PARDON ! TA QUOI ?

-Ma copine.

Etrangement, Jasper ne ressentait aucune fierté à l'appeler ainsi. Surtout devant Emmett. Il avait l'impression d'être le Juda qui vendait le groupe à l'ennemi.

-Alice est au courant ? Demanda Emmett d'une voix blanche.

-Elle devrait l'être ?

-Jazz merde ! –Il se prit la tête entre les mains- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

-Je te remercie d'être aussi heureux pour moi ! ironisa le blond.

-C'est de ma faute pas vrai ?

Emmett était pale et semblait s'en vouloir.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est de ma faute si Alice et toi avez rompus parce que je me suis comporté comme un idiot…

-Em' ce n'est pas…

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas vous voir en arriver là mais comprends moi c'est ma petite sœur et je ne…

-Emmett arrête de te torturer comme ça… Alice et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble.

-Hein ?

-Alice et moi on est un peu comme frère et sœur c'est tout…

-Vous vous dévorez du regard en permanence Jasper ! Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis !

-Non ! Non je te le jure ! Alice et moi c'est juste de l'amitié.

Emmett le fixa un moment en senti la détresse dans le regard de son ami.

-Mais toi…Toi tu l'aimes non ?

-C'est juste ma petite sœur c'est…

-Jasper !

-Ecoute Emmett, fit il d'une voix désespérée, je te promet que j'ai tout fais pour m'en empêcher mais…Mais elle est tellement belle ! Tellement fragile ! Si pleine de vie que je…

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu sors avec une autre si tu l'aimes hein ?

-Je dois passer à autre chose c'est tout.

-Oui bien sur et en plus de ça tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air !

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Oh que si ! Bon sang Jazz tu es un cas désespéré ma parole !

-…

-Tu veux que je te donnes un conseil ?

-Vas-y…

-Saute cette fille autant de fois que tu pourras ! Eclate toi, passe du bon temps ! Et ensuite largue là et regarder les choses à tête reposée.

-Attends tu veux que je me serves de ma copine comme d'un objet !

-Ou comme de ton bras gauche peu importe mais défonce toi vieux t'es tout coincé de partout t'as besoin de te relaxer ! Comment est ce que tu veux pouvoir réfléchir si t'as le poireau tout engorgé !

- Très classe Em'…Et Alice dans tout ça ?

- Alice tu la laisse respirer.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton glacial et Jasper compris aussitôt que son coté protectionniste avait repris le dessus.

-Ok. Tu as sans doute raison. De toute façon j'avais fais une croix dessus.

-Elle est fragile comme fille tu l'as dit toi même et je refuse qu'elle souffre. Elle est encore trop jeune pour se casser les dents sur une histoire de triangle amoureux. Je la protégerai.

-Je ne pense pas que le problème soit là. La seule chose qui fait peur à Alice c'est que je passe plus de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ca aurait été n'importe qui, fille ou garçon, ce serait pareil.

-Au fait je la connais ta copine ?

-Y a des chances oui, elle était au même lycée que nous et elle est aussi en licence d'histoire.

-Alors, le nom de cette petite veinarde !

Emmett jubilait comme un gosse de trois ans devant un marchand de glace. Au même moment, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking de la fac.

Trois filles y étaient plantés en plein milieu.

Trois fille dont une typée Mexicaine.

-Maria. Murmura Jasper.

-Tiens cette tarée se balade encore en liberté… grogna Emmett. Bon alors et le nom de cette fille ?

Jasper ne répondit rien. Il se gara et sorti de la voiture. Emmett en fit de même. Et pendant que le blond verrouillait les portières, la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui. Emmett ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à faire de grands signes à Edward, Peter, Charlotte et Bella qui venaient à sa rencontre. Il avait pris soin de leur avait envoyer un texto cinq minutes avant l'entrée de la fac histoire de ne pas marcher pendant des lustres pour les retrouver.

Un brin feignant lui ?

Non !

Il s'avança vers eux.

-Alors quoi de beau au pays enchanté ? blagua t'il.

Mais aucun ne répondit à sa boutade. Tour à tour, d'un air consterné pour Charlotte, dégoutté pour Edward, furieux pour Peter et hébétée pour Bella, ils fixaient tous quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et eut alors une envie folle de balancer son poing dans la figure angélique de Jasper.

Adossé contre le capot de la 206 rouge, il embrassait Maria à pleine bouche sous les yeux envieux des deux autres filles.

**Et voilà cette fois ci le couple Jasper/Maria est plus qu'officiel… Bouh ! Pourquoi j'écris de pareils horreurs ? xd A bientôt pour la chapitre 9. Alice n'est toujours au courant de rien pour l'instant…Au fait, la fin du prochain chapitre verra (enfin !) apparaître Rosalie, bisous à tous !**


	9. Nouvelle Donne

**Auteur : Aunda Ailexen**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…**

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**Chris :** Oh non ça c'est sur que c'est pas l'idée du siècle^^ Et effectivement Alice risque de ne pas franchement aimée mais elle ne sera pas la seule…

**annecullen69 **: Un brin sadique oui et bien la réaction (la demi réaction pour le moment parce que la confrontation c'est pas encore) d'Alice c'est maintenant^^

**twilight-alice-jasper : **Il attend de voir ce que ça peut donner sans elle et puis tu sais il a beau etre canon ça reste un homme faut pas lui en demandé trop non plus mais bon sur ce coup avec Alice ils sont à égalité^^ T'es vraiment sur pour Jasper ? La garde alternée c'est une bonne idée non ? De toute façon j'ai déjà kidnappée Jackson et je l'ai enfermée dans ma cave en fait c'est son clone qui passe à la télé xd Pour Maria attend moi avant de la tuer j'arrrivve ^^

**Galswinthe :** Et oui la tension monte et encore plus dans ce chapitre tu verras…Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Ceci27 :** Simple mais synthétique^^ Au fait tu viens du 27 ? Je suis juste à coté d'Evreux !

**Dawn : **Disons que les conseils d'Emmett sont spéciaux !

**Nini :** C'est vrai qu'Emmett sérieux ça fait pas naturel^^ Mais bon il va malheureusement être amené à l'être de plus en plus….

**Bon alors j'en ai ras le bol de réviser en fait et comme il faut bien faire bonne figure devant ses parents c'est enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Bon j'avoue j'ai triché au lieu de faire de la Littérature c'est le chapitre 9 qui a monopolisé mes neurones mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause^^ Bonne lecture!**

**_Chapitre 9: Nouvelle donne_**

Il se retourna et eut alors une envie folle de balancer son poing dans la figure angélique de Jasper.

_Adossé contre le capot de la 206 rouge, il embrassait Maria à pleine bouche sous les yeux envieux des deux autres filles._

Il fallut quelques secondes à chacun des personnes présentes pour réaliser.

-Jazz qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Comment est ce qu'il peut…

-Cette sale pute !

-Non pitié faites que ce ne soit pas vrai…

Telles furent les pensées respectives de Charlotte, Edward, Peter et Isabella. Quant à Emmett, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il bondit vers la couple enlacé et tira Maria par les cheveux pour la dégager. (ça c'est moi qui rêvais de le faire^^)

-Emmett calme toi, le supplia Charlotte mais celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND LA HEIN ! hurla un Jasper furieux.

-Calmez vous !

Charlotte et Edward tentèrent vainement de séparer les combattant pendant que Bella regardait la scène sans savoir comment réagir et que Pater prenait le parti d'Emmett.

-C'EST CA TA COPINE ! CETTE PETASSE QUI…

-JE T'INTERDIT DE L'INSULTER EMMETT !

-POURTANT IL A TOUTES LES RAISONS DE LE FAIRE NON !

-Peter !

-Laisse Charlotte, j'ai parfaitement raison et Emmett aussi. Merde Jazz cette fille est une…

-UNE QUOI ! VAS-Y QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS ? !

-UNE ARRIVISTE ! UNE PROFITEUSE QUI SE SERT DE TOI POUR FAIRE DU MAL A ALICE ! Tu sais Alice ta meilleure amie ! Comment crois tu qu'elle va prendre la nouvelle hein !

-Mais arrêtez avec Alice à la fin ! Il s'agit de moi pas d'elle ! Elle vit sa vie et moi la mienne !

-Toujours est il que je t'interdis de l'approcher. Fit Emmett d'une voix froide. Frôle la seulement dans les couloirs et je te tue…

-Mais ça va vraiment pas bien ! Alice et moi on se déteste et alors ? Ca interdit à Jasper de sortir avec moi !

-Exactement ça s'appelle l'éthique mais visiblement ça tu connais pas hein !

-Bon je crois que la discussion est close, dit soudain Bella d'une voix paniquée.

-NON ELLE N'EST PAS…

-Oh que si Emmett, Alice arrive. Annonça Charlotte.

Maria retourna alors illico presto dans les bras de Jasper.

Emmett leur jeta un regard noir.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt à être discret tous les deux…

-Il faut qu'on y aille de toute façon dit Jazz en entraînant une Maria visiblement déçue. Elle aurait apparemment été ravie de voir la réaction d'Alice…

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la faculté d'Histoire et Maria se dirigea vers les toilettes un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. La main de Jasper toujours dans la sienne. Elle entra dans les toilettes pour hommes, vides à cette heure de la journée et se précipita dans celle réservée aux handicapés. Plus spacieuse. Toujours sous le choc de son altercation avec Emmett et Peter, Jasper ne réalisa pas immédiatement où ils se trouvaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer qu'il réalisa.

-Qu'est ce que tu ?

-Chut…Laisse moi faire. –Elle l'embrassa langoureusement- Tu vas voir qu'il y aussi des avantages à être avec moi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prouves quoique ce soit ce n'est pas…

-Chut…

Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres et plaqua Jasper contre le mur du fond.

-Ca ça m'étonnerait qu'Alice te le fasse un jour…

Elle dénoua la ceinture du beau blond, défit les boutons du jeans puis descendit lentement la fermeture éclair du pantalon tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Laisse moi te montrer ce que c'est une femme…

-Maria ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour…

-Chut…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le lécha, puis vint le frotter contre celle de Jasper. Elle plongea ensuite dans son cou et le mordilla. Pendant ce temps, ses mains entreprirent de retirer le boxer du blond qui commença à se morde la lèvre d'anticipation. Maria s'agenouilla alors et enleva d'un coup sec jeans, boxer et chaussures qu'elle envoya valser contre la porte des toilettes dans un grand « boum ». Jasper, désormais en chemise et chaussettes, vit la jeune mate le regarder avec provocation avant de souffler sur son prépuce. Il gémit. Amusée et excitée de le voir à sa merci, Maria prit bien soin de frôler le membre du jeune homme de sa lèvre inférieure durant une bonne minute avant de finalement commencer à le lécher, torturant ainsi un Jasper plus qu'impatient. Lorsqu'elle cessa de l'appâter, elle suçota la peau fine de sa bouche et attrapa les deux boursess de ses mains et les malaxa. Sentant le muscles gonfler sous ses attouchements, elle le prit alors en bouche et commença de légers va et vient qu'elle accéléra par la suite. Elle entendait nettement les halètements que le jeune homme tentait de refreiner et se dit qu'enfin elle le tenait. Une fois que l'on avait goûté au sexe, cela devenait une sorte de drogue –elle était bien placée pour le savoir- et surtout cela permettait d'accéder à une autre facette dans une relation amoureuse. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'une fois qu'ils auraient couchés ensemble, Jasper la considérerait comme son petite amie à part entière. Elle voyait mal le jeune homme dans le rôle du connard qui couche et qui se barre. Cette pensait la faisait jubiler d'avance, elle avait hâte de connaître la réaction d'Alice lorsqu'elle les verraient tous les deux. Parce qu'elle les verrait, ce n'était pas parce que Jasper ferait tout pour l'éviter qu'il en serait de même pour Maria, elle comptait bien mettre sa rivale au courant le plus tôt possible…

Mais à l'heure actuelle, l'important était de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentait le sexe de Jasper se faire de plus en plus dur et ne doutait pas qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir. Finalement, il mit encore cinq minutes avant de jouir ce qui surpris la jeune fille. Elle pensait qu'il tiendrait bien moins longtemps que ça et s'en réjoui. Cela promettait de très belles parties de jambes en l'air lorsque leur couple serait un peu plus stable…Ce fut avec délectation qu'elle recueillie et avala la jouissance de Jasper pendant que celui-ci fermait les yeux.

Cette constatation ne plut pas à Maria. Si il fermait les yeux alors soit il était à fond dans le moment, ce qui servait la jeune fille. Ou soit, hypothèse bien plus désagréable, il s'imaginait que ce n'était pas Maria qui était là, à genoux devant lui, la tête entre ses jambes. Pas Maria, mais probablement Alice. Et ça elle ne pouvait pas le souffrir. Jasper était SON jouet.

Elle se releva soudainement, faisant rouvrir les yeux du blond, et se colla à lui. Enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches, elle chuchota :

-Alors ?

Tandis, qu'elle avançait vers leur coin réservé, Alice feignait la joie pour ne pas montrer son abattement. La veille au soir, elle avait parfaitement entendue la mère de Jasper demander à Emmett de l'appeler. Curieuse, elle s'était accroupie en haut de l'escalier pour entendre leur conversation. Elle avait essayé d'aller le voir à la fin des cours mais il n'était pas rentré et elle voulait absolument connaître la raison de ce retard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang t'es où vieux, ta mère commence vraiment à s'inquiéter !

Jusque ici rien d'anormal.

-Dac.

D'accord pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fichait à la fin !

-T'es avec une fille mec ?

Alice se figea. Emmett lui-même paraissait choqué..

-T'as plutôt intérêt oui ! Magne toi les fesses de rentrer !

Lorsqu'elle vit son frère raccrocher, elle s'était aussitôt réfugiée dans sa chambre et s'était enfermée à clef. Jazz était avec une fille ? Jazz était avec une fille ! JAZZ ETAIT AVEC UNE FILLE ! ! ! Et pas la peine de se demander laquelle…Elle allait tuer Maria. Elle n'était pas arrivée à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

A travers les rideaux, elle avait pu voir Jasper sur son balcon qui la regardait fixement. Enfin qui regardait fixement une porte fenêtre recouverte d'un film teinté. Il avait l'air abattu. Peut-Être viendrait il frapper à sa fenêtre. Dormir sans les bras de son Jazz l'entourant et la protégeant était une véritable calvaire pour Alice. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée d'une partie d'elle même. Son cœur se mit donc à battre la chamade quand elle sentit que Jasper allait venir la voir. Il n'avait aucune autre raison de fixer sa fenêtre depuis un quart d'heure autrement… Finalement, elle s'était levée et avait couru vers la porte-fenêtre pour l'ouvrir mais Jasper avait finalement fait demi tour. Comme une âme en peine, elle avait alors éclatée en sanglot et s'était recroquevillée contre la vitre pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Arrivée à la fac, elle avait sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas. Emmett et Edward faisaient tout leur possible pour attirer son attention sur tout et n'importe quoi, d'un pissenlit à la façade d'un mur en passant par la couleur de l'herbe ou d'une jupe. Charlotte et Bella semblaient véritablement ma à l'aise et la prenaient dans leurs bras pour un oui ou pour un non. Quant à Peter, il paraissait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et guettait les alentours avec un air de chien de garde.

Vraiment très discret…

Mais peu importe de quoi ils tenaient tant à la protéger, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ou plus exactement elle était sûre de le savoir déjà et ne voulait pas en avoir la confirmation. Maria l'avait eu. Ca y est. Elle avait réussie à avoir ce qu'Alice avait toujours espérée, et ses amis ne voulaient pas la voir souffrir. Il fit alors mine de ne rien remarquer de leur manège et continua à se forcer à sourire le reste de la journée.

Ce fut Emmett qui la raccompagna en voiture. Il avait fini les cours deux heures avant elle et avait malgré tout tenu à l'attendre au lieu de rentrer pour attendre Rosalie ce qui convaincu Alice que la situation était perdue pour elle. Pour qu'Emmett préfère attendre deux heures à glandouiller plutôt que de rentrer faire l'amour avec sa Rose c'est que c'était foutu.

Arrivés chez eux, il se précipita dans les bras d'une Rosalie hystérique. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Alice était ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle avait le même visage fin que Jasper et la même chevelure dorée. Un ange tombé du ciel pour sauver Emmett de sa carrière de Casanova.

-ALICE ! cria t'elle lorsqu'elle se fut dégagée de l'emprise de son chéri pour venir étrangler la jeune fille sous son étreinte.

-Tu m'étouffes Rose ! se plaignit une Alice entre larmes et rire.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manquée ! Rosalie était comme une grande sœur pour elle, celle avec qui elle partageait énormément de chose. Celle qui, deux auparavant, l'avait mise en garde contre les agissements de Maria et qui allait sans aucun doute vouloir la tuer lorsqu'elle connaîtrait ses derniers faits et gestes…

-Au fait, demanda Rosalie en relâchant quelque peu la pression au bout d'un temps. Où est mon abrutis de cousin ?

-Euh…, balbutia Emmett. Il enfin…Aucune idée…

-Comment ça ? fit Rose étonnée.

-Il est chez sa copine, répondit alors la mère de Jasper en étreignant sa nièce.

Mais Rosalie n'eut aucune réaction et mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'impliqué ces mots. Elle se tourna alors vers, Alice, un air de désarroi sur la visage.

-Sa…

Mais Alice ne répondit pas. La nausée au bord des lèvres, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer.

Alors c'était vrai.

**Voili, voilou ! Au départ, je voulais qu'Alice surprenne Jasper et Maria dans la chambre de Jazz mais finalement l'idée que Rosalie soit là lorsque Alice** **l'apprend e**

**st plus intéressante : notre Blondie nationale va comme qui dirait « péter un câble »… A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ! Et ne me détestez pas trop pour la scène des toilettes, je me suis déjà insultée en l'écrivant…**

**P.S : Si vous aviez les prénoms des amies de Maria (je crois que c'est Ketty et Lucie ou un truc comme ça) et leur description physique vous me sauveriez la vie^^**


	10. Dîner en famille

**Auteur** : Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^**

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…**

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**twilight-alice-jasper : **C'est gentil de m'épargner mais il y a des chances qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu es des envies de meurtres^^ Quant à Alice elle va être un peu consolée tu vas voir....

**annecullen69 **: Ha le citron est un fruit qui adore s'étendre tu as voir^^ Contente que tu aies aimé c'est sur c'est un sale coup pour Alice...

**Clélys : **Merci tu me sauves la vies je vais enfin pouvoir les utiliser ça commençait à me bloquer tu es ma sauveuse!!

**Nini : **Bah Jasper veut s'émanciper mais disons que pour le coup c'est raté vu il a prit une dominatrice^^

**Galswinthe : **Malheureusement Maria n'a pas fini de faire des nuages à Alice...

**Chris : **Tout à fait d'accord avec l'adjectif que tu utilises pour décrire Maria xd C'est sur que Jasper a merdé... Aller Alice! lol

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fic dans leur favoris bisous à tous et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10 : Dîner en famille**

_**Chapitre 10 : Dîner en famille**_

Puisque il faisait beau, les deux familles décidèrent de faire un barbecue commun. Les tables furent dressées dans les deux jardins mitoyens et les côtelettes, chipos et merguez –sorties un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi- se retrouvèrent très vite à rôtir sur les grilles en fer.

-Tu as prévenu James et Jasper ? demanda Mme Withlock à son mari.

-Oui c'est bon et Victoria peut venir finalement. Ah ! Et aussi une certaine Maria.

-Quoi ! s'interposa Emmett, une pile d'assiettes en équilibres précaires dans les mains.

-Et bien ça va être joyeux…maugréa Rosalie en guettant la réaction d'Alice du coin de l'œil.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas sembler réagir à cette annonce. Elle mettait la table sans paraître se soucier des conversations autour d'elle. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à assortir serviette en papier et verre à eau, veillant à ce que les couleurs se marient entre elles tels les vêtements qu'elle confectionnait. Une fois le tout fini, elle afficha un sourire de façade et annonça :

-Bon bah je vais me changer avec la fumée on va crever de chaud !

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, gravissant les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois seule, elle respira à fond et ferma les yeux lorsque un « toc, toc » significatif retentit.

-Entre Rose c'est ouvert…

Une jolie tête blonde fit son apparition.

-Hey Lice ça va ?

-Très bien oui.

-Mouais…

Rosalie s'approcha derrière Alice et fixa l'armoire ouverte.

-Mhm voyons…une robe ça me paraît être une bonne idée non ? Ta verte tu sais avec des tongs ça ferait l'affaire…

Alice sortie la dite robe. D'un bel émeraude entrecoupé d'une fine bande noire au niveau de l'ourlet du bas. Un décolleté légèrement prononcé mais sans non plus tomber dans le vulgaire et juste ce qu'il fallait de longueur pour dévoiler assez largement genoux et début de cuisse debout et bien plus encore assise…

Sans trop d'enthousiasme, Alice enfila la robe ainsi qu'une paire de tongs noires quelque peu râpées sur les bord ce qui posa un vrai problème. Fallait il tenter de les remettre en état ou bien les jeter ? Rosalie était pour la deuxième option mais Alice rechignait. Ces tongs était un souvenir rapporté de leur séjour d'après Bac. Après l'obtention de leur diplôme, Jazz, Peter, Charlotte et elle étaient partis une semaine en camping dans une station balnéaire fréquentée. Ils s'y étaient perdus des milliers de fois, avaient réussis à brûler une tente –c'était la faute de Jazz ça !-, s'étaient faits voler leurs affaires et pour finir Alice s'était foulée la cheville en glissant sur des rochers avec les dites tongs. Jasper l'avait alors transporté de la plage jusqu'au campement dans ses bras. Un très bon souvenir…

Finalement au bout d'une demi heure les deux filles redescendirent dans la zone de tous les dangers. Emmett s'était apparemment mis en tête de diriger les brochettes seul et avait fixé un périmètre de sécurité autour des barbecues. D'après ce que Rosalie compris cette mesure était officiellement destinées à « limiter les risques ». Officieusement Emmett ne manquait pas une occasion de piocher dans les chips et amuse gueules placés sur la table adjacente… Elle sourit, décidément, personne n'arriverait à changer son homme et tant mieux ! Il était tout simplement parfait. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. De loin, elle pu voir Alice saluer James et Victoria. Impossible de louper la jeune femme avec sa chevelure de feu. Rosalie en était même un tantinet jalouse. Pff c'était une teinture elle en était persuadée ! Elle au moins était cent pour cent naturelle ! James et Victoria donc, enlacés et riant avec Alice, les parents Brandon discutant avec les Withlock ah et aussi un autre couple. Esmé et Carliste Cullen les parents d'Edward. Carliste Cullen était le parrain d'Emmett et travaillait avec la mère de Jasper et James occasionnellement. Elle était infirmière spécialisée dans les exposés sur les rapports sexuels pour les enfants. Elle donnait des conférences dans les écoles, les hôpitaux ce genre de truc. Autant dire que Jasper n'avait pas du croire longtemps au mythe de la cigogne hum…En parlant de Jasper où est ce qu'il était encore aller se fourrer celui-là ?

Comme en réponse à sa question muette une petite 206 rouge fit soudain son apparition dans l'allée des Withlock. Aussitôt James se précipita sur lui dans un mélange de cris et de rires. Aussi discret et délicat qu'Emmett…

-Jazz ! Aller bouge ton cul de là viens dire bonjour à ton frère !

-James…

-Oh mais…Tu nous présentes ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, James venait d'apercevoir Maria aux cotés de Jasper.

-Enchanté charmante demoiselle, cela faisait longtemps qu'un si beau rayon de soleil n'avait pas éclairé notre maison…

Rosalie sentit Victoria bouillir sur place. James n'était pas vraiment du genre à n'avoir qu'une femme pour la vie même si pour le moment elle avait réussie à le brider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne supportait pas le coté Don Juan du jeune homme et la blonde la comprenait parfaitement. Pas que James ne soit pas amoureux de Victoria mais il avait un besoin insatiable de conquérir, d'avoir les femmes à sa merci. C'était comme une chasse, un traque infinie, il lui en fallait toujours plus et rien n'était plus jouissif à ses yeux que de voir une femme se traîner à ses pieds en pleurant et en le suppliant. Comment dans ce cas construire quelque chose de stable ? Mais en la personne de Victoria, James semblait avoir trouver son égal. La jeune femme n'admettrait jamais d'être dominer par qui que ce soit. Elle avait méprisé James pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'au final ce soit lui qui cède. Lui qui admette qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Emmett avait rit à l'époque en disant qu'il allait devenir «la maîtresse de Victor », toujours poétique…Jasper quant à lui avait soutenu son frère après chaque râteau. Car si au début James semblait se moquer éperdument de Victoria, le fait qu'elle lui résiste avait aiguisé son instinct de prédateur pour finalement finir par réveiller l'homme en lui et il s'était vu se stabiliser avec elle, essayer de se poser un peu pour faire le point. Cela faisait maintenant six moins qu'ils étaient ensemble et Victoria était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne redevienne comme autrefois.

Rosalie sourit alors en voyant la tête de la rousse. Maria venait de se faire une amie de plus… Décidément elle allait bien s'entendre avec sa belle famille. Entre Victoria qui avait déjà l'air de la haïr et la regardait de haut, Emmett qui lui avait donné un charmant nom d'oiseau tout à l'heure, elle, Rosalie qui la détestait d'office pour oser faire du mal à Alice. Et Alice…Alice qui ne s'était pas approchée des nouveaux arrivants et s'affairait à vérifier les grillades aux cotés d'un Emmett qui avait levé sa zone de protection pour sa petite sœur. Ou qui plus exactement avait englobé sa sœur dans le périmètre de sécurité et ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Et bien euh Maria voilà mon frère James, Victoria ma belle-sœur, Rosalie la copine d'Emmett, Esmé et Carliste des amis de mes parents, mes parents, les parents d'Alice et Emmett et puis Emmett et Alice que tu connais déjà.

-Oh enfin faut pas exagérer non plus Jazz quand tu dis belle-sœur on dirait que ça fait quarante ans qu'on est ensemble avec Vic ! Tu vas lui faire peur à ta copine j'ai 23 ans pas cinquante…

-Ce que Jazz voulait signifier en disant cela James c'est que nous étions en couple et que malgré tes airs de beau parleur tu n'es pas libre, fit la voix cassante de Victoria.

-Du calme, du calme dit Carliste d'une voix douce et si nous les laissions arriver ?

-Bonne idée venez donc vous asseoir.

Jasper obtempéra, visiblement mal à l'aise. Victoria et James se disputaient à voie basse, les adultes discutaient entre eux, Emmett et Alice avaient toujours l'air passionnés par le grill. Rosalie s'avança vers Jasper et Maria en pleine discussion.

-Bonjour quand même…

-Rose, désolé j'avais oublié que tu arrivais si tôt…

-Tu avais oublié où bien tu cherchais à m'éviter ?

La grimace de Jasper lui confirma ses soupçons. Il était parfaitement au courant de son arrivée mais rechignait à rentrer, espérant différer l'heure de l'affrontement. Parce qu'il ne se faisait aucun doute sur la parti qu'allait prendre Rosalie dans cette histoire, elle était encore plus têtue qu'Emmett et au vu de la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il avait compris pour lui et Maria…

-Bah je suppose que tu avais mieux à faire, dit elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Maria qui ne le supporta pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en suis bien occupé de ton cousin, il était entre de bonne main…

En disant ça elle regarda lubriquement Jasper en se mordant la lèvre inférieur dans un geste sensuel et provoquant faisant rougir le jeune homme et donnant des envie de nausée à Rose.

-Bon bah tu sais quoi je vais aller respirer plus loin Jazz, je te laisse avec ELLE. Mais ne croit pas t'en tirer comme ça tu me dois des explications.

Sur ce, elle parti rejoindre la partie barbecue des jardins laissant une Maria furieuse.

-Des explications ? Tu lui rends des comptes à cette Barbie sillonnée ?

-Maria, calme toi s'il te plait, il y a du monde autour de nous…

-Tu as raison…

Elle se rapproche de lui, posa une main sur sa cuisse et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Pour notre toute première apparition comme couple ce serait dommage de tout gâcher pour elle…

-Maria…

-Mhm…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il y eu alors un grand boum fracassant.

-Alice ça va ?

Jasper rompit aussitôt le baiser et tourna la tête avec précipitation. Etalée au sol, Alice avait trébuchée sur les pavés au sol, une assiette dans les mains. Autour d'elle côtelettes, brochettes et saucisses gisaient par terre et Alice, vautrée au sol, regardait d'un aire absent sa jambe gauche saigner.

-Alice ça va ! demanda Emmett paniqué.

-C'est ces foutues tongs s'énerva Rosalie je t'avais dit de les jeter !

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, les filles remettez un peu d'ordres s'il vous plait pendant qu'on s'occupe du barbecue. Alice il faut que tu désinfecte ça, ordonna son père.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je l'accompagne ! dit Rosalie.

-Non Rose je m'en occupe, la coupa Jasper à la surprise générale.

Alice le regarda passer un bras autour de sa taille et un autre sous ses cuisses et l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Elle adorait ces tongs.

Il gravit doucement les escaliers, faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre de sang partout. Il la déposa sur son lit et partit dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Lorsqu'il revint elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il nettoya la plaie qui n'était que superficielle à l'aide de produits puis lui fit un bandage artisanal. Elle sentait les douces mains de Jasper frôler sa jambe, la caresser et regretta de ne pas s'être blessée plus haut…De son coté, Jasper parcourait la peau crémeuse d'Alice de part et d'autre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser, la sentir répondre sous ses doigts, l'humer et l'aimer pendant des heures. Il releva la tête avec peine une fois ses soins terminés et s'aperçu de la position ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Alice était assise sur son lit, les pieds au sol pendant que lui était à genoux devant elle, la tête au niveau de ses cuisses. Cuisses que laissaient d'ailleurs agréablement voir la robe émeraude qu'elle avait revêtue. Alice avait toujours su mettre son corps en valeur et Jasper avait toujours su l'apprécier…

Rougissant légèrement, il croisa le regard d'Alice braqué sur lui. La bouche entrouverte, elle le regardait d'un air triste qui poignarda Jazz. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre son ange dans cet etat. Envoûté par la douleur qui se dégageait de ses prunelles il ne réfléchi pas à son geste. Une seule chose lui importait: faire cesser sa peine et ramener son sourire si parfait. Il l'attira alors à lui, la faisant basculer du lit et la serra.

Fort.

A sa grande surprise, elle se blottit aussitôt. Il pencha la tête et murmura au creux de son oreille un "Alice" qui la fit frémir. Le souffle de Jasper frôlait son épaule dénudé et elle se mit à frissonner. Pensant sans doute qu'elle se trouvait mal, il plongea et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou pour la rassurer. Il l'entendit soupirer Et posa son front contre le sien de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Première erreur. Une fois plongé dans ses deux petites fentes de chat il lui fut impossible de penser. Enveloppé dans une langueur dangereuse, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Alice était dans le même état que lui. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêter de respirer et s'étonnait de pas encore s'être évanouit. Son cœur courait le marathon dans sa poitrine et si elle avait été debout ses genoux aurait probablement joué des castagnettes.

Sans trop savoir comment, les deux amis fermèrent les yeux, laissant les choses se faire. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent, se séparèrent, se retrouvèrent, s'unirent. Leurs mains se mirent à parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Peau contre peau. Ame contre âme.

Dans un ballet sensuel, leur langue franchirent la barrière et s'entremêlèrent en un baiser langoureux et tant de fois espéré. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensa même une infime seconde à ce qu'impliquait ce geste. Ils étaient tout à l'instant présent. Jasper passa sa main sous le tissus émeraude de la robe remonta la cuisse laiteuse, savourant le doux grain de la peau d'Alice. Il chatouilla de son pouce l'entrejambe de la jeune fille, arrivant à l'extrémité de son shorty. C'était de la dentelle. Il gémit d'anticipation.

De son coté Alice n'était pas non plus restée inactive. Elle avait entreprit de déboutonné la chemise gris pale de Jasper et elle gisait désormais au sol comme preuve de sa victoire dans le combat acharné vers la possession du corps de Jazz. Elle parcourait à présent le torse marmoréen du jeune homme, s'attardant sur ses fines cicatrices du bout des doigts comme pour les faire siennes. Elle sentit Jasper répondre à ses caresses par de petits halètements entrecoupés contre ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main sous le shorty de dentelle et la trouva liquide de désir pour lui. Il l'allongea au sol et prit position au dessus d'elle se plaçant instinctivement entre ses cuisses écartées au maximum qu'elle noua par la suite à sa taille. Robe relevée.

Il se pencha alors vers sa poitrine qu'il embrassa à travers le tissus. Alice rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre en signe d'abandon.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous...

Tout s'arrêta dans la seconde où Emmett déboula dans la chambre. Inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir il s'était imaginé qu'elle autre dispute avait surgit entre sa sœur et Jasper et, inquiet, il était monté aller voir si elle allait bien. Sans même frapper, il était rentré et s'était stoppé net en les voyant.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA SOEUR!

**Ne me détestez pas trop hein^^ A bientot pour le chapitre 11!**


	11. Explications

Auteur : Aunda Ailexen

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

Rating : M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**Dawn :** Rooo non Emmett pO content du tout^^ Tu veux Tanya ? J'avais pas prévue de la faire apparaître mais si tu la veux absolument alors pas de problèmes elle pointera le bout de son nez le temps d'un ou deux chapitres^^ Faut bien rendre Bella jalouse aussi Alice n'a pas le monopole et puis Maria a besoin d'amies elle est pas franchement appréciée pour le moment xd

** :** Contente de t'avoir surprise j'adore ! Oui, accélération puis décélération etc^^

**Galswinthe : **Voici voilà !

**annecullen69 :** Ben en fait j'ai longtemps hésité entre lui qui piquerait une crise ou Esmé qui piquerait un fard ou Rosalie qui poufferait de rire ce qui au final revenait au même : ils auraient été interrompus et Emmett aurait interdit à Jasper de toucher Alice parce que Rose lui en aurait parlé sans penser à mal et qu'Esmé aurait été le voir ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec eux. Mais finalement j'ai renoncé à Esmé parce que je la voyait mal dans le rôle de « rapporteuse » et pour Rosalie parce qu'elle les aurait probablement laissé finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés^^ Ah et oui Alice et jasper vont devoir parler maintenant…

**Nini :** « Elle n'aurait pas eut le choix » ça m'a fait rire^^ Alice n'a rien d'une sainte et puis coucher avec Jasper ce n'est pas non plus un trop grand sacrifice xd Je crois que la cote de popularité d'Emmett en a prit un sacré coup dans le dernier chapitre mais bon c'est vrai qu'on peut le comprendre, voir sa sœur à demi nue allongée sur le sol et son meilleur ami torse nue sur elle ... Quant à Maria oh que oui tout le monde la hait mais attends un peu elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à se laisser faire^^

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Vraiment plus jamais plus jamais plus jamais ? Je retiens hein parce que crois moi tu auras encore plus d'occasions que tu ne le penses… Ah Emmett restera toujours Emmett comme le dirait Rosalie sinon où allons nous ! On en voudrait pas un autre hein même si parfois…^^

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 11: Explications**_

Emmett fixait le couple au sol. Ses poings tellement serrés que les jointures en avaient blanchis. Devant lui les deux amis commençaient à réaliser ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ne voyant aucune réaction acceptables se profiler, Emmett décida d'agir lui-même. Il poussa Jasper et força Alice à se relever en la tirant par le bras.

-JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS JASPER QU'EST CE QUE TU FAISAIS A MA SŒUR ! HEIN REPONDS SALOPARD !

-Ecoute Emmett je…

-SI TU AS DES ENVIES DE BAISE VA VOIR TA PUTAIN DE MARIA MAIS T'AS PAS INTERET A TOUCHER A ALICE T'AS PIGE ! ADRESSE LUI LA PAROLE SEULEMENT UNE FOIS ENCORE ET JE T'ECLATE !

-Emmett…tenta Alice.

-NON ! NON PUTAIN !

-Emmett écoute c'est ma faute d'accord, j'ai…

-BIEN SUR QUE C'EST TA FAUTE ! Comment as tu pu… Je pars sinon c'est mon poing qui va partir…Alice tu viens avec moi !

Quelque peu sonnée et rouge pivoine, Alice obtempéra sans poser de questions, laissant Jasper seul. Toujours au sol, celui-ci se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Alice n'était pas Maria. Ce n'était pas une fille avec qui il avait envie de coucher un soir entre deux brochettes. Elle était celle avec qui il voulait partager sa vie et ne supportait pas l'idée de lui avoir sauté dessus. Un homme n'aurait pas fait ça. Il l'aurait respectée et serait redescendue après l'avoir soignée. Mais il n'était pas un gentlemen. Il n'était qu'un homme comme tant d'autre et n'avait pas sût résister à l'appel de la chair. Exactement comme cet après-midi dans les toilettes lorsque Maria s'était montrée entreprenante. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter. Il n'en avait même pas eu envie. Mais Maria était une passade sans grande importance, Alice la femme dont il était amoureux. Deux poids, deux mesures.

Alice le aussi voulait, susurra un voie dans sa tête.

Non. Alice voulait du sexe. C'était une femme avec des besoins naturels à satisfaire et il ne voyait là rien de salissant. Il préférait d'ailleurs qu'elle les assouvisse avec lui plutôt qu'avec un autre. A l'air perdu qu'arborait son visage lorsque elle était sortie en compagnie d'Emmett, elle n'était pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était tout simplement « dans la feu de l'action » du moins selon Jasper. Oui mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si elle avait vraiment voulu que ce soit lui ?

Non. Au fond de lui-même, Jasper connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son abandon soudain. Alice l'avait vu avec Maria et s'était sentie abandonnée par son meilleur ami. Voulant à tout prix le garder pour elle, elle avait tentée un moyen extrême pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui. Voilà tout.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours à elle quelque soit la fille avec qui il couchait. Qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui et qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle en retour.

De son coté, Alice n'écoutait absolument rien des hurlements d'Emmett. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contact de la peau de Jasper contre la sienne. Ses mains remontant ses jambes pour se glisser sous son shorty…Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce…Bon sang. Heureusement que sa séance d'épilation ne remontait qu'à sa soirée pyjama chez Bella. Les deux filles avaient passées plus de cinq heures à se faire belle l'une l'autre et Alice devait bien reconnaître que son amie était bien moins douce qu'une esthéticienne lorsqu'il s'agissait du maillot. Alice avait, depuis un an environ, définitivement adoptée la coupe dite « du ticket de métro » pour une question d'hygiène et d'esthétisme –certaine des tenues qu'elle fabriquait étaient légèrement osées mais celles là jamais personne n'avait encore eut l'occasion de les voir... Elle se demandait ce que Jasper en aurait pensé… Mhm mais pourquoi est ce qu'Emmett était entré bordel ! Ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années avait été sur le point de se produire et elle était là dans la cuisine devant un frère fou de rage et allait se consumer de désir. Bon sang…Son bas ventre était en feu et nul doute que si Jasper s'était trouvé devant à porté de main en cet instant elle l'aurait violé contre le mur ou le frigo. Ah oui le frigo ! Histoire de ne pas se liquéfier sur place…

-Alors ? !

Oui, elle le plaquerait contre le frigo, lui retirerait sa chemise et embrasserait chaque partie de son torse avant de…

-ALICE !

Elle prit soudainement conscience de la présence d'Emmett, toujours fou de rage, juste devant elle et qui lui demandait des comptes à présents.

-Rien, je n'ai rien à te dire Emmett. J'ai 19 ans et parfaitement le droit de coucher avec qui je veux !

-NON !

-SI ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie merde ! Emmett j'ai le droit de décider seule de ce que je fais !

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu es là tu…Tu…

-Et bien comme ça je mûrirai plus vite un point c'est tout tu ne peux pas me protéger éternellement du monde extérieur Em' ! J'ai aussi besoin de me tromper…

-Mais enfin…Tu ne te rends pas comptes ! Et si tu tombais enceinte hein ! Pire si Jasper te refilait une maladie ! Je ne sais pas où Maria a été traînée mais ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle lui refile des trucs bizarres !

-Et qui te dis qu'ils ont déjà couchés ensembles hein ? Ils ne sortent pas ensembles depuis si longtemps que ça ils n'ont pas encore dût.

-Mais enfin Alice ne soit pas si naïve tout le monde sait qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Il y a deux ans déjà ils…

-NON ! NON ILS N'ONT PAS COUCHES ENSEMBLES IL Y A DEUX ANS !

-Bon sang Alice mais ouvres les yeux merde ! Ton Jasper profite de toi et de ta vision de l'amour !

-Ma vision de l'amour ? !

-Oui ta vision d'un amour tout beau, tout rose, tout pur ! Mais ça c'est juste dans les contes ! Dans la vie l'important pour un mec c'est de baiser le plus possible et tant pis si il doit d'abord baratiner la meuf avec des phrases clichées à deux balles !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une petite faille n'est ce pas ?

-Je sais que tu as grandis Alice mais tu es tellement…tellement…enfantine et pure que…

-C'est moi qui es prit les devants avec Jasper Emmett. Moi qui l'ai embrassé et moi qui me suis allongée au sol en l'attirant. Lui il a juste continué pour ne pas me blesser !

-Ha ! Tu crois ?

-Evidement c'est un gentlemen et il a déjà une copine je te rappelle… !

-Bon sang mais Alice ! Ouvre les yeux merde ! Jasper est un homme pas le prince charmant ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était baiser un point c'est tout comme avec Maria !

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ! Peut-être qu'il veut plus que du sexe ! Peut-être qu'il a envie d'avoir une relation stable avec moi hein !

Tout en disant ces mots auxquels elle ne croyait pas un seul instant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Dieu comme elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai… Que Maria n'ait jamais existée et qu'il soit en train de l'embrasser tendrement devant un Emmett surveillant la cuisson des brochette. Non pas tendrement. Fougueusement. Et ensuite il…

Emmett la fixa longtemps, déchiré. Sa petite sœur était si fragile, si faible face à la réalité du monde. Oui Jasper était amoureux d'elle aucun doute là dessus et le pire c'est qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Naïve petit lutin perdu dans une foret d'adulte. A cet instant précis, il eut envie de mettre fin à sa douleur, de simplement lui dire la vérité que tout le monde, à part elle, connaissait. Mais en ce jour de début Novembre chaud et ensoleillé Jasper avait montré qu'il n'était pas digne de l'amour inconditionnel que lui portait Alice. Il était faible et avait céder au plaisir de la chair. Si faible que Maria avait réussie à lui faire croire qu'il se devait de rester à ses cotés. Si faible que malgré les serments faits à Maria et le fait de la présenter officiellement comme sa compagne il avait sali Alice. Et ce à quelques mètres de sa copine. Une belle enflure.

Alors non. Jasper n'aurait pas Alice. Jamais. Il en faisait le serment, jamais il ne la lui laisserait. Il était bien trop inférieur à elle.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Rosalie en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Personne, répondit Emmett d'une voix tremblante et sèche. Alice tu devrais retourner dehors.

Elle hocha la tête et sortie avant de voir son frère changer d'avis.

-Alors ? susurra Rosalie en se glissant contre Emmett.

-Mh…

Sans lui répondre, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la hissa sur le comptoir.

-Est ce qu'on pourrait pas arrêter de parler ?

-C'est chez toi ici non…Alors je me plis à ta volonté.

Emmett éclata de rire puis embrassa Rosalie fougueusement pendant qu'elle attrapait à pleine mains son visage…

De retour dehors, Alice remarqua Jasper légèrement à l'écart entre la porte du garage et la citerne récupérant l'eau de pluie. Elle s'avança vers lui, le rouge aux joues. Il la vit arriver et lui adressa un sourire gêné. Sans doute par le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

-Je…commença t'elle sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Non ce n'est pas…enfin…, l'interrompit il.

-Mais tu sais…

-Ecoute Alice je sais parfaitement que ce qui vient de se passer c'était juste…enfin…

-Juste quoi ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète de sa réponse.

-Juste dans le feu de l'action. On était un peu en froid depuis l'arrivée de Bella, et maintenant le fait que je sorte avec Maria…enfin tout ça quoi et…

-Et tu penses que c'est arrivé…juste…comme ça ?

-Non je ne peux pas nier que j'en avais envie mais…

Il en avait envie. Il l'avait dit. Ne serait ce qu'une poignée de minutes, Jasper avait eu envie d'elle ! Il avait eu envie que leur histoire devienne autre chose que de la pure amitié !

-Envie…

-Oui…Tu es sublime Alice et…tu as parfaitement le droit de me juger parce que j'ai profité de toi mais…

-Je n'a aucun droit de te juger Jazz…et j'en avais très envie moi aussi.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-D'ailleurs…poursuivit-elle, j'en ai toujours très envie…

-Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable tu sais…

Mais son corps disait le contraire. Sa bouche était sèche, son ventre noué de s'imaginer faisant l'amour à Alice. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce que ça pourrait donner… Un vrai feu d'artifice…

Elle se colla à lui, posant sa tête contre son torse et enroulant ses bras fin autour de ses hanches. Jasper la regarda sans rien oser faire. Et puis finalement céda.

-D'accord, lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille en la serrant à son tour contre lui, mais laisse moi quitter Maria avant de faire quoique ce soit. Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle.

Alice releva la tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les yeux brillant.

-En temps normal je t'aurais dit que Maria pouvait aller se faire voir où je le pensais mais ce soir je me sens heureuse et je te laisses tout le temps que tu voudras…

-Vrai ?

Il toucha le bout de son nez du sien et elle se hissa pour l'embrasser. Un léger frôlement sur ses lèvres d'à peine une demi seconde qui failli lui faire perdre la tête. Même si finalement il se reprit au grand dam d'Alice qui se voyait déjà l'entraîner dans le garage pour la suite de ce qu'Emmett avait interrompu précédemment…

-Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux rejoindre les autres, suggéra le blond en se décollant du mur.

Alice grimaça mais se laissa entraîner. Il l'aurait emmener en Sibérie où il fait parfois –70° qu'elle l'aurait suivit de tout façon ! Il aurait juste fallu qu'elle refasse sa garde robe…Quel déchirement cela aurait été que de courir les magasins…Mais bon quand on a pas le choix hein ! Oui il faudrait qu'ils partent en voyage.. Loin de Maria !

En parlant de Maria, la voilà qui déjà s'avançait vers eux.

-Alors est ce que tout va bien ?

Elle la regardait en disant cela et Alice détesta l'air hypocrite qu'elle avait. Comme si Maria s'intéressait à l'état de sa jambe qui cela dit en passant allait très bien depuis les soins attentionnées procurés par Jasper…Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir pourquoi ils avaient passés autant de temps tout les deux et pourquoi Jasper était toujours avec elle au lieu d'être retournée directement la voir ELLE. Pff…pas sur que la réponse lui plaise…Quel dommage !

-Très bien merci, répondit Alice en lui adressant le large sourire de celle qui a gagné…

-Attends je demande dit alors Carliste non loin d'eux. Bon alors j'ai Edward au téléphone, lui et Bella vont en boite ce soir et ils demande si il y en a qui seraient intéressés…

-Si Edward et Bella vont en boite ensemble il vaut peut-être mieux les laisser tous les deux non… fit remarquer Victoria.

-Mais non ! s'écria James. Je paris qu'ils demandent ça parce qu'ils ont peur de se retrouver seuls ! Au contraire si on vient on pourra les pousser un peu…

-Je suis partante ! s'exclama une Alice de bonne humeur.

-Moi aussi dit Rosalie sortant de la maison des Brandon en tenant par la main un Emmett visiblement ravi qui hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

-Je viens aussi dans ce cas, dit Victoria, j'ai quelqu'un à surveiller…

-Rooo mais tu ne me fais pas confiance mon lapin en sucre ? minauda James.

-Non.

-Comme ça c'est fait pouffa Emmett. –il se tourna vers Jasper et Maria- Et vous ?

-D'accord dit seulement Jazz en essayant d'éviter le regard inquisiteur d'Emmett.

Maria acquiesça à son tour puis une fois les parents au courant et d'accord, Bella et Edward prévenus, le lieu de rendez vous décidé, chacun se mit à table pour déguster –enfin !- le fameux barbecue.

Voilà ! Je n'ai pas écrit le lemon entre Emmett et Rosalie parce qu'il n'apportait rien à l'histoire mais dites moi si jamais vous préférez que je ne me concentre pas que sur les ébats d'Alice et de Jazz, après tout les autres personnages ont bien le droit de s'amuser^^ A bientôt pour le Chapitre 12 qui ne devrait pas tarder maintenant que le bac est fini ! D'ailleurs comment est ce que ça s'est passé pour vous ? Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	12. Soirée

Auteur : Aunda Ailexen

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

Rating : M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**Galswinthe :** Merciii j'espère aussi l'avoir réussi^^

**Dawn :** Tanya arrive attention chaud devant ! Mais cette fic reste une Alice Jasper hein.

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Profite profit ils seront rares…Une relation cachée ? Le problème vient plus d'eux meme que de l'extérieur en fait, ils ne croient pas aux sentiments de l'autre…

**annecullen69 :** C'est bien le problème : dès qu'un mec commence à penser c'est la cata xd Oui Alice n'en a absolument rein à faire du discours moralisateur de son frère, elle a des choses bien plus interessantes à faire lol Bien parti vraiment ? Je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt si j'étais toi…

**fascinatemyself :** Je vais te répondre chapitre par chapitre hein^^

_Chapitre 7 :_ Mais c'est tellement grisant d'être sadique ! ! Et oui Jasper n'est qu'un homme aux hormones en éveil…

_Chapitre 8 :_ Si tu tue Jasper je crois que tu vas avoir deux ou trois personnes sur le dos dont moi xd

_Chapite 9 :_ Mais réfléchi si tu me tue y'aura plus de fic ! Oui c'est génial d'écrire le contraire de ce que tout le monde croit qu'il va se passer j'adore les réactions^^ Pour Jasper je te propose une deal je garde Jackson et je te laisse te dépatouiller avec Alice, et toutes les autres fans pour avoir Jasper ok ? Ah et bonne chance et tente de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible parce que tu as une vampire amoureuse en Porsche jaune canari à tes trousses mdr

_Chapitre 10 :_ Je comprends je comprends^^

Chapitre 11 : Un coup foireux ? Moi ! Non… xd look and see^^

**Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je me remets au 13 immédiatement hein ^^ Et il promet d'être le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs il portera bien son chiffre celui là….Bonne lecture ! !**

_**Chapitre 12 : Soirée**_

Après un repas plus détendu qu'il aurait pu l'être, ils se préparèrent à partir. James et Victoria dans une voiture, Emmett et Rosalie dans une autre et -à la grande surprise de tous- Jasper, Maria et Alice dans la 206 rouge. Rosalie ne chercha même pas à dissimuler un sourire méchant à la vue de Maria regardant avec haine Alice s'installer.

Le trajet se déroula sans heurts, Alice et Jasper discutèrent comme si ils étaient seuls. L'entrée étant gratuite avant minuit ils entrèrent dans la boite sans attendre Edward et Bella. Bien sur, Rosalie attira rapidement l'attention des videurs mais lorsque Emmett passa un bras possessif sur ses épaules, deux d'entre eux se rabattirent sur Alice. Les garçons étaient partis retirer leurs boissons, les filles s'étaient installées sur une banquettes et notre petit lutin préféré avait eu comme qui dirait une envie présente. A cette heure-ci de la nuit, les toilettes n'avaient pas encore eu à subir les vomissements des alcooliques notoires et les ébats amoureux des adolescents en ruts et étaient dans un état plus qu'acceptable.

Elles étaient situées non loin de l'entrée et lorsque Alice s'y dirigea, elle sentit le regard des videurs descendre sur ses jambes dénudées mais fit mine de les ignorer. Mais alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, deux d'entre eux apparurent à l'entrée.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux –un grand blond baraqué assez mignon d'ailleurs…-

-Je crois que j'arriverai à me rincer les mains toute seule merci, répondit elle en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Elle était décidément d'humeur joyeuse ce soir. Voir le visage de Maria se décomposer dans la 206 rouge avait été un moment de pure délectation et si tout se passait comme prévu alors Jasper et elle serait officiellement un couple dans peu de temps !

Les deux hommes continuèrent d'insister légèrement puis partirent en riant en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, les clients commençant à arriver en masse. Parfois c'était à se demander si ils n'étaient pas là pour refuser l'accès à d'éventuel rivaux…

Elle rejoignit donc les autres en salle, prenant place aux coté de Bella qui avait finie par arriver. Edward et elle racontèrent comment ils s'étaient trompés de route et comment du coup Edward avait dû payer plus pot et Bella demi tarif. C'était moitié prix pour les filles de minuit à minuit et demi. La jeune fille constatât avec plaisir qu'Edward dévorait des yeux sa meilleure amie tout en lui reprochant de ne pas savoir lire une carte. Ce à quoi Bella avait répondu que c'était lui qui avait voulu prendre un raccourcis. Alice les laissa donc tranquillement discuter entre eux –James avait peut-être eut tord sur ce coup là à prêt tout. Pour l'instant ils s'en sortaient très bien tous seuls et elle croisait les doigts pour que cela continu.

Le début de soirée commença par un papotage actif boissons à la main, puis Rosalie entraîna Alice sur la piste de danse pour un zouk endiablé. Emmett et Jasper avaient la mâchoire au niveau du sol…Les deux jeunes filles se déhanchaient dans un collé-serré plus que suggestif et plusieurs hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Mais ce fut finalement une fille qui caressa les fesses d'Alice avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Alors que Rosalie riait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, Alice était devenue rouge écrevisse et courue se rasseoir.

-Ben alors ma petite sœur à une touche ? fit un Emmett mort de rire en lui faisant de la place.

Elle lui tira la langue et, en signe de provocation, se blottit contre Jasper qui l'entoura d'un bras. Emmett manqua alors de s'étouffer et aurait fait une remarque si Rosalie ne lui avait pas donné un coup de coude dans les cotes suivie d'un regard noir. Maria quant à elle se leva tout simplement de table et disparue dans la foule.

-Aie t'es mal barré là frérot, dit James en grinçant des dents.

Jasper haussa simplement les épaules. Il se sentait bien sur coupable de jouer ainsi avec Maria. Mais tenir Alice dans ses bras valait toutes les tortures du monde.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les verres se remplirent et se vidèrent un peu trop rapidement peut-être et aux alentour de 3h du matin, il ne restait guère plus qu'Edward, Victoria et Bella à avoir les idées claires. Tous trois aillant décidé de ne pas boire. Mais les deux plus amochés de la soirée étaient sans conteste James et Alice qui avaient bus à eux seuls la moitié des huit bouteilles d'alcools commandées. Encore quelques verres et ils frôleraient le comas éthylique ! Les trois « sam-celui-qui-conduit-c'est-celui-qui-ne-boit-pas» décidèrent que cela suffisait, et stoppèrent les autres. Victoria entraîna Rosalie et Alice sur la piste de danse. Malheureusement, cette initiative se révéla être une très très mauvaise idée et Alice se précipita vers les toilettes aux bouts de quelques minutes. Vomissant à n'en plus finir sous l'œil réprobateur de la belle rousse. Alors qu'elle se rinçait la bouche au lavabo ce fut le tour de Rosalie. Elles passèrent en tout une bonne demi heure aux toilettes et lorsqu'elles en sortirent, ce ne fut que pour y retourner plus vite, Alice ayant décidément bien trop ingurgité d'alcool pour son estomac…

Du cotés des garçons et de Bella, la discussion s'animait. Emmett et Edward ne trouvaient pas correcte que Jasper flirte avec Alice alors qu'il n'était pas célibataire. Le tout bien évidemment de façon plus ou moins cohérente puisque le tau d'alcool dans le sang était particulièrement élevé pour la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Rooo mais je SAIS ! s'exclama alors un Jasper légèrement éméché.

-Rebonjour tout le monde, dit alors Maria en sortant de la foule, trois filles la suivaient. Bella vit Edward pâlir à cette vision et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

-Je vous présente Nettie, Lucy et Tanya. Les filles voici dans l'ordre James, Edward, Isabella, Emmett et mon chéri Jasper.

James fut le seul à leur adresser un sourire. Tanya quant à elle se tourna vers Edward et lui demanda comment il allait comme à une vieille connaissance. Il lui répondit avec nervosité et baissa la tête espérant sans doute en rester là. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Jasper posa LA question.

-BA tuuu la connais Eddydidi ? Raaacoonte !

-Jasper tu devrais penser à dessoûler…

-Meuh nonnn jsuis po saoul ! !

-pfff ahaha, explosa Emmett complètement raide lui aussi.

James s'était endormi sur la table, bouche ouverte, Emmett était parti dans un fou rire irrépressible, Bella avait l'air de vouloir sauter sur Tanya pour la tuer, Edward essayait le plus possible de se faire oublier et Jasper se leva soudainement, et se précipita vers les toilettes. Maria l'avait suivi et rejoint. Sans se préoccuper que ce soit les toilettes des hommes, elle entra et lui demanda si il allait bien. Blanc comme un linge, il bu un peu d'eau et s'aspergea le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Voyant d'autres personnes arriver, Maria l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour handicapés où il y avait également un lavabo.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je…

Il se détourna d'elle et vomit dans la cuvette. Elle le laissa faire puis l'aida à se rendre plus présentable.

-Ca va mieux là non ?

-Oui, merci.

-Jazz…Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux…

-Pas maintenant s'il te plait, j'ai la tête qui va exploser…

-D'accord…

Il entreprit de se masser la tempe et elle s'adossa contre le mur. Abattue.

-Maria ?

-Tu vas m'abandonner…

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas m'abandonner, aller avec elle pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'un objet pour toi. Je pensai que tu était différent des autres mecs mais en fait tu es pire qu'eux parce que tu donner l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Alors qu'un fait tu…tu n'es…qu'un salaud.

Elle éclata en sanglot, s'assit par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Bien qu'ayant le cerveau encore embué par l'alcool, Jasper ressenti une énorme culpabilité l'assaillir. Maria n'était pas un torchon qu'on prenait puis jetait. C'était une fille fragile qui avait confiance en lui et qui l'aimait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire autant de mal. La quitter au bout de seulement deux jours pour une autre faisait de lui un salaud. Oui, c'est ce qu'il était. Un salaud. Salaud avec Alice pour ne pas lui avoir su lui avouer ses sentiments et pour l'entraîner dans une relation qui de toute façon était vouée à l'échec car à sens unique. Car elle avait beau dire vouloir être avec lui, il était toujours sûr que ce n'était qu'une façon de récupérer son meilleur ami et qu'elle regretterait très vite d'avoir franchi la barrière amour amitié. Il le savait et ne faisait rien pour qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur, trop heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Salaud. Salaud avec Emmett qu'il trahissait en ayant envie de sa sœur. Salaud avec tous ses amis à qui il mentait en affirmant ne rien ressentir pour Alice. Il se sentit soudain très sale de voir Maria en larmes par sa faute.

Il se penche et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit mais il tint bon, répétant d'une voix désespérée :

-Non je ne t'abandonnerai pas je te le promet.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si il s'adressait à elle où à lui et à sa part d'humanité.

Maria fini par se calmer et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, sanglota Maria.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Maria. C'est promis….

**Et là vous allez me détestez ^^ Sinon je n'ai pas eu de réponses pour les lemons autres que Jasper et Alice donc ils porteront uniquement sur eux ce qui en laisse pas mal quand même^^ A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	13. Rupture

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Je bénis ce statut nuit et jour xd Oui Jazz est un véritable salaud d'ailleurs si tu n'en veux plus au passage hein pense à moi come dit la chanson !Maria, Maria, Maria disons qu'elle le veut pour elle toute seuls je crois que l'on peut facilement la comprendre non ? lol Désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment prévue de la tuer en fait….

**fascinatemyself :** J'adore qu'on me déteste ça tombe bien ^^ Et bah non il ne voit absolument rien il fonce droit dans le mur et le pire c'est qu'il est convaincu de bien faire raaa les mecs qui réfléchissent les pires d tous ! xd Nooooon Alice n'a pas appréciée que tu embrasses son Jazz ? Franchement c'est carrément incompréhensible ! Ca doit être les hormones qui la travaille, oui sûrement c'est la seule explication plausible pour qu'elle soit choquée de voir le mec le plus canon de la terre -qui est accessoirement so ari- en embrasser une autre ! Euh mais juste comme ça cours hein^^ Parce qu'un vampire lutin folle amoureuse ou folle tout cours d'ailleurs mettra tout en œuvre pour te retrouver surtout qu'en plus elle a pas besoin de dormir elle ! Tu l'as pris en compte ce paramètre ? Sinon pour Jackson plus de peur que de mal il a réussi à s'échapper de tes filets et il est revenu tout dégoulinant de sueur hier soir… Bien sur Jasper lui anque un peu mais bon tu me connais j'ai rapidement trouvé un moyen de le consoler^^ Ah et il dit avoir repérer des microphones sur Jazz fais gaffe qu'il ne travaille pas pour sa femme hein !

**annecullen69 :** On commence par un lemon justement mais pas sûre que ce soit ce que tu attends… Oui il y aura forcment du Jasper Alice à un moment donné mais comme tu le dit si bien pour l'instant « c'est mal barré pour Jazz et Alice... crotte de zut ! »

**Galswinthe :** Elle le veut elle l'a ça c'est une femme xd Oui les larmes…raaa !

**Dawn :** La voici cette suite et oui Maria est une grande manipulatrice et c'est ce que j'adore chez elle en fait ! Elle mène Jasper par le bout du nez et il se rend compte de rien !

**Chris :** Comme toujours^^

**Léonie :** Contente que tu aimes cette fic et je retiens pour les lemons Edward/Bella et Rosalie/Emmett.

**Bonne lecture à tous et pitié ne me tuée pas…Bah de toute façon j'ai Jackson pour me protéger ^^**

_**Chapitre 13 : Rupture**_

Maria fini par se calmer et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, sanglota Maria.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Maria. C'est promis….

-Prouve le moi !

Sans réfléchir, Jasper plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sauvagement. Ce n'était pas un acte d'amour, c'était un acte désespéré, un acte inutile au fond puisque Jasper n'aimait pas Maria. Mais en ce soir de Novembre, face à cette fille qui pleurait il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Juste pour quelques instants ne plus se sentir coupable de trop aimer la mauvaise personne.

Il plaqua Maria contre la parois et ouvrit son chemisier d'un geste rapide et tout sauf tendre. Il était à mille lieu de l'envie de douceur, de tendresse et de volupté qu'Alice lui avait inspiré quelques heures plus tôt. Avec Maria, c'était l'instinct animal qui reprenait le dessus. A chaque fois. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle se débarrassa de son soutient gorge avec empressement et s'occupa de la chemise du jeune homme pendant qu'il mordillait et pétrissait ses seins de sa bouche et de ses mains. Elle descendit la braguette de son jeans et il se détacha d'elle pour retirer pantalon et boxer. De son coté, elle avait également fait disparaître toutes traces d'habits pouvant les gêner. Complètement déconnecté de toutes autres réalités que celle présente, Jasper se penche sur elle, reprit un sein en bouche et entreprit de l'exciter à l'aide de ses doigts, s'amusant à passer et à repasser sur son entrejambe sans jamais toucher son clitoris. Alors qu'elle le suppliait entre deux halètements, il céda et enfonça un doigt en elle pendant que son pouce caressait son bouton de plaisir d'une lenteur torturante. Il décida d'arrêter sa souffrance au bout d'un moment, autant pour elle que pour lui car il sentait son membre ce durcir et était pressé de passer à la prochaine étape. Il enfila le préservatif qu'elle lui tendait tout en continuant son va et vient de plus en plus rapidement. Les muscles vaginaux se resserrèrent bientôt lui indiquant que Maria venait d'avoir un orgasme. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout et la pénétra brusquement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et gémissait de plaisir. Se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir brutalisée, il fut plus doux avec elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Mais la jeune fille préférait visiblement la passion à la tendresse etl'encercla de ses jambes fines afin de le forcer à accélérer le rythme. Il s'exécuta sans retenue, les fesses de Maria se râpant contre le sol à chacun de ses coups de rein. Il jouit bientôt sans se préoccuper de laisser sa compagne frustrée. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Maria finit seule ce qu'il avait commençé et atteint la félicité pour la deuxième fois.

Une fois redescendu sur terre, Jasper ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Il regarda Maria et se figea. L'alcool aidant, les larmes menacèrent de pointer le bout de leur nez ce qui n'était pas franchement viril…

-Je suis désolée Maria, murmura t'il.

Elle se tourna vers lui se leva, s'assit sur ses genoux, jambes autour de ses hanches et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-C'était génial Jasper !

Ses yeux brillaient et il culpabilisa un peu moins. Elle entreprit alors de lécher ses larmes.

-Jasper ! cria une voix masculine de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Et merde …

Après que Jasper et Maria fussent partis, la conversation avait tourné sur Tanya et Edward. La jeune fille avait révélé sans gêne apparente qu'Edward et elle avaient eu une aventure d'un soir en première année de fac, qu'ils étaient par la suite sortis ensemble un mois avant de rompre car les sentiments n'étaient pas là. Du moins pour le musicien. Car elle ne chercha pas à cacher être toujours très éprise de son coté.

Bella grimaça et la jalousie s'empara d'elle. Non pas la jalousie. Pourquoi serait elle jalouse hein ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'Edward était incroyablement beau, sexy, parfait et…oh bon sang stop ! Elle n'était pas jalouse et n'en avait strictement rien à faire de cette fille, ni d'Edward, Alice se trompait sur toute la ligne !

Alice justement était toujours en train de rendre ses tripes au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Victoria commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et Rosalie se remaquillait tranquillement en attendant. Hors de question de sortir de cette pièce sans être présentable !

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Ca ne sert à rien de râler Vicky il vaut mieux que ça sorte maintenant plutôt que dans la voiiiiture !

Rose se mit à rire bêtement preuve que sont taux d'alcool dans le sang était toujours élevé même après qu'elle ait rendue le volume d'une marre. Alice en était au lac.

-Si jamais James vomit dans ma voiture il la nettoiera avec la bouche.

Après ces paroles altruistes pleines de bon sens, elle frappa contre la cabine d'Alice tandis que Rosalie continuait à glousser.

-Et ça va là-dedans ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit lutin tout pale et légèrement tremblant.

-Oh…Alice tu vas pas t'évanouir quand même ?

-Non…Ca va…mais la prochaine fois je reste sobre…

Elle se rinça la bouche et Victoria approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Ce ne sera pas plus mal en effet. Je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à partir si tout le monde commence à être malade.

-Vouiii ! Alice va partir avec Jaaasper !

-Rose !

-Allez ! Avoue que t'en crève d'envie Lice !

-Ce n'est pas…

-Regard Vicky elle rougit !

-Je vois ça.

-Non ! Ecoutez les filles c'est compliqué avec Jazz alors pas de…

-Tout à l'heure vous en avez mis du temps pour te soigner.

-Ouiiii et Emmett était pas très content… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez jouer au docteeeuuuur ?

-Non c'est…

-Allez ! Liiiiiiice s'iiill te plaaaiiit ! ! ! !

A force d'insister et l'alcool étant le meilleur ami des confidences, Rosalie et Victoria arrivèrent à la faire parler.

-Ok. Ok. C'est bon on a failli faire l'amour en fait…

-QUOI ! hurlèrent elles en même temps.

-RACONTE ! RACONTE ! Tout de suite ! ordonna Rosalie.

-Y a rien à raconter ton chéri est arrivé..

-Grrrr non mais quel boulet ! Il va souffrir ça c'est promis…

-Rose non ne…

-Vous avez discutés ensuite non ? Supposa la jolie rousse plus posée que les deux autres.

Décidément elle ne perdait pas le nord…

-Ben pas vraiment en fait il a dit qu'il allait quitter Maria et ensuite on verra bien…

-Fais gaffe de pas te faire entuber Lice !

-Comment ça ?

-Vérifie bien qu'il a envie de quelque chose de sérieux lui aussi. Ne le laisse pas jouer avec tes sentiments. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour James. C'est délicat mais ça t'évite de trop souffrir par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Vicky je t'assure, Jazz n'est pas le genre de mec à prendre une fille et à la jeter.

-C'est juste ce qu'il a fait avec Maria bien que je ne te compare pas à cette pétasse…

-Elle a raison Alice fait attention à toi. Tu m'as l'air déjà bien amoureuse, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal.

-De toute façon si il te fait du mal on se chargera de le castrer…

-Exact. Mais maintenant si on rejoignait les autres ? Enfin sauf si vous sentez qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'éloigner des toilettes…

A la table du petit groupe la tension restait palpable. Bella fulminait et Edward se balançait sur la banquette de la gauche vers la droite, de la droite vers la gauche, la tête basse comme un gamin prit en faute. Lorsque Victoria, Rosalie et Alice finirent par les rejoindre personne ne cacha son soulagement. On allait enfin pouvoir changer de sujet.

-Désolée mais Alice et Rose ont eu un besoin urgent de visiter les toilettes…

-Très spirituel…bougonna Bella.

-Rooo ça c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama James à présent réveillé. J'ai comme une envie pressante…GOOOOO TO THE PIPI ROOM LA LA LA…

-Si tu pouvais y aller dans le calme !

-Raaa les femmes !

Et il disparu dans la foule.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda alors Rosalie aux trois amies de Maria.

Malheureusement son ton cordial et si diplomatique qui ressortait pour les grandes occasions comme lors des repas de famille n'avait pas pu venir. Un problème urgent sans nul doute et indépendant de sa volonté. Ce fut donc le ton hautain et acerbe qui le remplaça mais ce n'était bien sur qu'un simple concours de circonstances. Rien à voir avec le fait que Rosalie avait un petit coup dans le nez et que d'entrée de jeu ces trios filles ne lui plaisaient pas. Trois blondes sur son territoire et puis quoi encore ! Et pas des plus moches en plus…

-Ben on sait pooo trop ce qu'elles font là en fait…c'est la copine à Jaaasper qui les a amenées…Ah et le blonde bouclée là c'est l'ex à Eddy, beugla Emmett en forçant sa petite amie à prendre place sur ses genoux.

-Voici Lucy, Kettie et…Tanya marmonna Isabella en les désignant tour à tour.

-Et Jazz il est où ? demanda Alice en s'installant à son tour.

-Parti avec Maria. Ca fait un ptit moment ils doivent bien s'amuser les veinards…Rose ?

-Dans tes rêves Em' !

-Mais euh…

Elle repoussa la main baladeuse de son amant qui menaçait de se glisser sous sa jupe puis se tourna vers Alice. Son amie avait le visage renfermé, sans doute songeait elle à Jasper et Maria seuls tous les deux quelque part…Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il soit entrain de rompre avec elle pour qu'Alice puisse enfin être heureuse elle aussi. Elle le méritait amplement.

Malheureusement elle était bien loin de la réalité…

-Jaaaazz !

Se rhabillant le plus vite possible, essuyant son visage mouillé tant par les larmes que par la salive, légèrement en panique, l'étudiant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Maria. Elle au contraire ne semblait pas vouloir se presser le moins du monde. Elle ramassa le préservatif et le balança dans la poubelle ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Lui aurait probablement oublié ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé.

-Bon tu sors de là oui !

Il s'exécuta finalement pour trouver un James partagé entre la fureur et le rire. Oula il était bien éméché lui…

-Mon ptiiit frère qui s'envoie en l'air dans les chiootes d'une boite ! ! ah ah ah !

A moitié affalé contre les lavabos et se tenant la ventre d'une main, il avait l'air encore plus atteint qu'à son habitude…

-James écoute…

-Ha ha ha ! Quand Alice va savoir ça elle va se mettre à chialer ! ah ah et Rose ! Elle va t'arrache la tête mon pauvre ! hi hi hi oh oh oh J'ai mal au ventre ! Oh Oh Oh j'adore la vie c'est trop funky ! ! Oh Oh Oh ! !

-Ne leur dit rien s'il te plait James…

-Cooooment ça riiiien ? C'est po drôle ça !

-James, intervient Maria en voyant Jasper en difficulté, je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait besoin de connaître notre vie sexuelle non ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche et autoritaire qui ne plu pas à James. Cette fille était peut-être belle mais elle commençait à lui taper sur le système !

Jasper quant à lui approuva Maria de la tête, complètement perdu. Alice allait le détester mais temps pis il ne regrettait rien. Il préférait lui faire de la peine maintenant plutôt que de la voir le quitter dans quelques mois lorsqu'elle se serait rendue compte de son erreur. Parce qu'alors lui aurait goûté à la saveur de sa peau de pêche, au fruité de ses lèvres à siesté et ne pourrait jamais être sevré d'un coup. Non une fois qu'il aurait vu ce que pourrait donner une vie à ses cotés il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Après Jasper le salaud, Jasper le lâche et l'égoïste…De mieux en mieux.

-On va y…aller. Qu'est ce que Maria fait ici ?

Emmett venait à son tour d'entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes. Veste à la main, il se préparait apparemment à partir.

-Rooo Em' tu tombes bien !

-James, le menaça Maria.

Mais James n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ses menaces. Il voulait s'amuser un point c'est tout et Maria l'énervait à vouloir le contrôler. Une Victoria en pire. Sauf que contrairement à Victoria il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et il n'allait certainement pas se priver pour faire quelque chose pouvant lui déplaire.

-Ils baisaient dans les chiottes tu le crois toi ? Ha ha ha !

-Quoi !

James continuait de rire mais Emmett n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout. Il regardait Jasper d'un œil noir en mourrait d'envie de lui refaire le portrait. Bouillant de l'intérieur tel un volcan en fusion il s'imagina réduire le blond en charpie. Il commencerait à lui arracher la langue pour tous les mensonges qu'il avait pu dire à Alice. Ensuite il lui brûlerait les mains pour avoir oser la toucher et il lui découperait le sexe qu'il ne savait pas garder dans son pantalon. Viendrait ensuite ses noix qu'il arracherait avec une tenaille et les yeux qu'il extrairait de leur globe à la petite cuillère simple. Ou alors de bon vieux coups de poings et de barre de fers devraient aussi bien faire l'affaire… Oui simple, efficace et rustique. Beaucoup plus dans son style.

Jasper choisi finalement de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait suffisamment jouer le faible comme ça.

-Désolé Em' mais je pensais que tu serais le plus heureux de tous puisque au final j'ai choisi Maria.

-J'AURAI PREFERE…

-Calme toi s'il te plait…

-J'aurais préféré que tu en choisisses une autre. Mais pas Maria ! Et encore moins Alice !

-En ce qui concerne Alice l'affaire est réglée non ? J'espère que tu es heureux pour nous…

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Emmett sous la douleur immense qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux de son ami. Mais quelle autre solution choisir ? Jasper était amoureux d'Alice mais trop jeune émotionnellement parlant pour la rendre heureuse. Trop peu sûr de lui et des sentiments des autres. Alice quant à elle était folle de Jasper au sens premier du terme. Elle l'aimait jusqu'à la déraison et aurait été capable de tout pour lui. Cela terrifiait Emmett qui se devait de protéger sa sœur à n'importe quel prix. Il était préférable pour elle qu'elle trouve un gentil garçon avec qui elle ne partagerait ni passion ni véritable amour mais qui saurait lui apporter une vie stable et posée. Il prenait la responsabilité de son échec amoureux pour privilégié son bonheur futur de mère et d'épouse dans un quartier bien tranquille et sans bavure. C'était la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver et il y veillerait.

Mais là tout de suite lorsqu'il lisait la douleur qu'il infligeait à ce jeune couple qui n'en serait jamais un il se sentait affreusement mal. C'était pour le bonheur d'Alice se répétait-il. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus elle grandissait et plus il se disait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie bien gentille à laquelle il aspirait pour elle. Il en venait même parfois à penser qu'elle serait bien plus à sa place dans les bras de Jasper, qu'à force d'essayer de tout faire pour séparer deux âmes sœurs il finirait par les détruire tous les deux. Mais la machine était déjà lancée. Alice ne lui pardonnerait jamais lorsqu'elle saurait que Jasper avait couché avec Maria quelques heures après qu'ils aient été sur le point eux mêmes de passer à l'acte. Peut-Être aurait-il été plus avisé de les laisser vivre leur vie et de…non ! Stop à ces idées stupides ! Jasper ne toucherait jamais à Alice surtout pas maintenant après avoir prouvé à quel point il en était indigne !

Ils étaient à présent sortis de la boite de nuit. James continuait de pouffer, Jasper et Maria ne disaient rien et Emmett était également silencieux. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il connaissait Jasper depuis sa naissance et savait très bien qu'il était plus à classer dans la catégorie des Gentlemen que des Casanova. Non si il avait couché avec Maria c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du s'énerver autant lorsqu'il les avait surpris Alice et lui même si il ne regrettait pas de les avoir interrompus. Jasper avait du se sentir piégé entre Alice, Maria plutôt du genre entreprenantes toutes les deux, lui qui le menaçait de lui casser la figure si jamais il touchait à Alice mais qui détestait Maria –ainsi que tous au passage- et bien sur ses propres sentiments qui devait être assez contradictoires. Jasper était une machine à penser. Il analyser tous ses gestes et ceux des autres cherchant sans relâche le moindre sens cacher s'en été épuisant de chercher à le comprendre. Qui sait dans quel état psychologique il se trouvait au moment où il avait été tenté par cette furie et en plus il est bien connu que l'alcool fait ressortir les instincts primaires, basiques… Il devait être particulièrement frustré après avoir été interrompu avec Alice et il s'était jeté sur la première fille qui lui avait fait du charme. En plus de cela personne ne pouvait nier que Maria était particulièrement belle. D'une beauté sauvage certes presque animal et pas du tout son type lui préférait la sophistication mais il devait lui reconnaître ça. Elle était belle. Elle était belle, tentatrice et Jasper était frustré…Finalement il le comprenait et aurait sûrement agi de la même façon si il n'avait pas été amoureux de Rosalie. Alors si Jasper éprouvait le besoin de coucher avec cette tarée pour oublier Alice à la bonne heure il avait sa bénédiction !

Emmett ralenti, se mit au niveau de Jasper et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et son ami lui renvoya un sourire rassuré. Il avait le soutient d'Em' dans sa relation avec Maria ce qui compte tenu de la situation était énorme !

Il faisait froid et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent les voitures se profiler devant eux. Victoria, Rosalie et Alice discutaient en cercle. Signe d'une conversation exclusivement féminine et interdite aux hommes. Probablement des méthodes de dragues, conférences au sommet sur des sorties shopping ou sur le sexe. Quant à Edward et Bella ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Edward je m'en moque !

-On peut y aller les interrompit Jasper.

Alice se précipita vers lui en courant.

-Où est ce que vous étiez passés ? On ne vous a quasiment pas vu de la soirée !

-Et bien on…

-C'est mieux pour toi que tu ne les aies pas vuuu Aliiice !

-James tais toi et monte dans la voiture, le coupa Emmett sèchement.

-Comment ça ? Jazz ?

-Je…

-Maria et lui ont passés leur soirées à se déglinguer dans les chiiiiottes !

-JAMES TA GUEULE !

-Hein ? Jasper est ce que c'est vrai ? Dis moi que c'est faux ce n'est pas…

Elle était sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'il hocha la tête, la mort dans l'âme de lui faire autant de mal même si c'était un mal pour un bien.

-Je suis désolé Lice…

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé…

Elle se reprit, le gifla puis dit d'une voix calme.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard Jasper. Je t'interdis de m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Tu peux dès maintenant me rayer de ton msn, facebook, portable etc. C'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle.

Il ne lui répondit rien se contentant de baisser la tête et de se mordre la lèvre très fort pour concentrer sa douleur sur un point précis. Elle se détourna alors de lui et monta dans la voiture d'Emmett. Son frère se mit au volant, Rosalie se dépêcha de monter à coté d'elle sans un mot et il démarra. Une fois le portail du parking franchit et sûre que Jasper ne pourrait pas la voir elle éclata en sanglot. Elle n'aurai jamais cru que le corps puisse fournir autant de larmes. Nul doute que les 80% de son corps constitué d'eau avait du partir sur le chemisier de Rosalie. Mais l'étudiante de commerce ne dit rien. Se contentant de serrer son petit lutin plus fort contre elle en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme le ferait une mère. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison paru durer une éternité à tous les occupants de la voiture…

Dans la nuit noire d'encre Jasper avait vu la voiture emporter la personne la plus chère à son cœur loin de lui sans rien faire. Personne autour de lui n'avait osé bouger même pas James qui avait cessé de rire. Maria finalement le prit par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la laissa faire, totalement indifférant. Il avait l'impression d'être mort, de ne plus rien ressentir à part un vide immense. Et ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que maintenant ou plus tard la rupture était toujours aussi douloureuse. Il était immanquablement et irrévocablement amoureux d'Alice et il restait là sans rien faire à la voir disparaître, à la voir franchir la limite entre lui et le reste du monde. Déjà elle ne lui appartenait plus. A moins qu'elle ne lui ait jamais appartenu. Oui ça devait être ça. Alice était un ange trop beau, trop parfait pour lui. Comme un rêve inaccessible. Et lui restait simplement planté là à regarder le vide comme le connard d'amoureux qu'il était…Comme il était loin maintenant son beau rêve…

-Viens, lui chuchota Maria à l'oreille. On est tous les deux à présent il ne peut rien arriver…

**Voilà je sais tout le monde me déteste là^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 et donnez moi votre avis sur le 13 est ce qu'il était suffisamment tordu ? XD**


	14. Nuit noire

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de divers livres. Le tout revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries… Tous humains.

**Kim :** Désolée pour l'attente! Oui ça fait durer la fic et puis de toute façon ça aurait été trop rapide. Jazz et Alice sont franchement trop compliqués ils m'épuisent à force de penser xd

**Élizabeth :** Euh on passe un marché hein : je te la laisse dès que j'en ai plus besoin pour assouvir tes pulsions^^ Je crois que par contre personne te retiendras xd Non la pendre c'est une mort trop rapide^^ Ravie que tu aimes cette fic et oui on peut pas tuer Jazz hein! Voilà la suite!

**chri****s :** Mmm oui c'est sur que ça réglerait le problème sur le coup si Jasper voyait Alice souffrir il voudrait être auprès d'elle ais ça ne réglerait pas le problème de fond : Jasper est persuadé qu'Alice ne le voit que comme un grand frère et qu'elle est encore trop immature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. C'est à Alice de lui prouver qu'elle est une femme qui a conscience de ses sentiments, les admets et sait que ce qu'elle veut. Qu'elle est assez grande mentalement pour entamer quelque chose de sérieux sur des bases solides et saines. Que ce n'est pas juste un béguin d'adolescente quoi… Et y a du boulot croit lol parce que notre Jazz avant qu'il prenne conscience qu'il peut lui aussi être aimé…

**Dawn : **Merci du compliment et la voilà !

**fascinatemyself :** Bouuuuhhhh ! Maiiis mooon euh ze veux pas mourir moiiii ! sniff D'accord il faut qu'Alice et Jasper soit ensemble je note…Mais t'as pas dis quand hein ? Disons dans une cinquantaine d'années ça te va ? Aiiie non pas les yeux ! ! Ne t'en fais pas James va culpabiliser bien assez…Allaaa avec Jackson c'est le bonheur parfait je t'assure…Et toi Alice n'a toujours pas renoncée hein ? Rooo domage parce que ça doit etre stressant de devoir toujours etre sur ses garde non ? Jamais de vrai moment d'intimité et de détente…Euh oui fais TRES attetion si Alice a entenu ce que je pense tu es mal là mais alors très mal….COURS ! ! !xd

TEAM JALICE FOR EVER !! (parce que jascinatemyself va le prononcer alors que Jaunda ça marche impect^^ )

**annecullen69 :** Exactement ! C'est trop de les voir se détruire l'un l'autre pour…rien ! Juste un manque de confiance en eux en fait… Pour ce qui est d'un quelconque rapprochement disons que je vous réserve encore un ou deux retournement de situation^^ Sinon ce ne serait pas drole si on pouvait tout prévoir à l'avance non ?

**Nini : **Vrai ? Faut-il que j'engage un garde du corps pour me protéger dis ? Raaa Maria elle a la cote décidément ! Oui Jasper est stupide mais bon… Le bellatre du cours de Jasper s'appelle Ian et disons que c'est un peu plus compliué que ça, Alice ne va pas se jeter dans ses bras tout de suite rassure toi meme si elle le fera effectivement…C'est du scoop xd

**Lovelynette : **Que de compliments je veux vraiment finir par prendre la grosse tête moi hein ! Pareil les fics sur Edward Bella j'accroche difficilement en fait peut-etre parce qu'ils m'ont pris la tete durant tout les livres ! Et pour ce qui est de ne pas etre rose ne te fais aucun soucis l'a dessus^^

**Galswinthe :** Arrêter de les torturer ? Mais qu'elle idées affreuses z'adores es torturer moi sniff…Oui je suis assez d'accord avec toi Jasper est plus que bof mais c'est fait exprès parce qu'un mec de 19 ans aussi parfait que le Jazz de Stephanie Meyer ben je cherhce encore perso…mais ne t'en fais pas il va finir par mûrir hein^^ Mais si tu peux râler a me fais rire xd et merci pour tes encouragements !

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Dans ce cas je suis fière d'etre détestée par toi^^ Rooo mais faut pas stresser je m'amuse un peu c'est tout ! Euh en fait si tu peux stresser… xd Ah et j'ai TOUS les pouvoirs sur les personnages le temps de cette fic et je vais en abuser compte sur moi^^

**Ouaah le chapitre 13 a battu le record de reviews est ce que ça veut dire que vous préférez un Jazz plus noire? XD Bon alors voici le chapitre 14 désolé pour l'attente mais entre un les anniversaires de 18 ans les résulats du bac (que j'ai eu!!!!!!) et les virées shoppings, Mc Do et ciné qui s'imposent pour tout feter je rentrais chez moi et direct dodo hein^^ Jasper que vous aimerez ce chapitre merci à tous les lecteurs et gros bisous!**

_**Chapitre 14 : Nuit noire.**_

Alice ne lui avait pas menti. Elle avait définitivement couper les ponts avec Jasper. Dans sa tête tout devenait limpide : Rosalie et Victoria avaient raison. Il s'était fichu d'elle et de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de quitter Maria et si James ne les avait pas surpris il aurait continué à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Elle se demanda si Maria était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre et l'idée de casser leur couple la fit sourire méchant. Non elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! Oui mais là c'était différent. Personne ne pourrait la blâmer d'avoir envie de leur faire, de LUI faire du mal. Pas autant qu'il lui en faisait car ce n'était pas possible mais au moins d'essayer. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et cela la terrifiait.

Désireux de prendre un peu de distance avec elle il n'avait rien fait pour couper court à son silence. Ca faisait mal mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Emmett l'avait d'ailleurs encouragé dans cette voix. Selon lui il allait falloir un peu de temps pour que toute cette histoire s'estompe et il valait mieux faire profil bas pour le moment. Attendre que le temps passe…

Ni Alice ni Jasper n'avait donc essayé de reprendre contact avec l'autre. Ils ne se voyaient plus à la fac, chacun restant dans le bâtiment de leur spécialité. Le matin Jasper partait toujours avant huit heure pour éviter de la croiser et d'un accord tacite, Alice s'arrangeait pour ne jamais ouvrir ses volets avant qu'il ne parte.

Novembre passa, puis Décembre…Nous étions à une semaine de noël et Jasper passait tout son temps libre chez Maria, dormant dans son studio au minimum trois jours par semaines. Alice ne fit d'ailleurs aucun commentaire lorsque ses parents évoquèrent le sujet à table un soir.

-C'est fous comme les enfants grandissent vite…

-Oui bientôt ce sera au tour de notre petite Alice de tomber amoureuse et de s'éloigner…

-Oh oh, les calma Emmett. On va la garder encore un peu hein !

-Mais non encore deux ans et on la marie !

-Encore faudrait il qu'un homme veuille de moi…

-Ma chérie qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es un fille magnifique, généreuse et pleine de vie. Si les hommes ne le voient pas alors ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils perdent.

-Merci Maman.

-Dommage que Jasper soit casé vous auriez fais un très beau couple…

-Euh Papa, tenta Emmett.

-C'est bon Em'.

-Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi vous ne vous parliez plus au fait !

-Maman…

-Pour rien Jasper s'est mal comporté avec moi c'est tout.

-Il t'a fait du mal !

-Mais non papa rassis toi s'il te plait c'est loin maintenant mais notre amitié est définitivement rompue voilà. Est ce que je peux sortir de table ?

-N'oublie pas de débarrasser avant de monter.

Elle acquiesça puis armée de son assiette, couverts et verre se leva et parti en direction de la cuisine. Après avoir tout mis au lave-vaisselle elle monta dans sa chambre en se forçant à ne pas courir. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Jasper faisait parti de son passé, elle l'avait rayé de sa vie quasiment deux mois plutôt alors pourquoi la douleur revenait elle de façon si intense ? Peut-Être parce que depuis la fameuse nuit de la boite de nuit elle s'était efforcée de ne plus songer à lui comme à l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'image du meilleur ami aimé en secret s'était transformée en une vison du salaud parfait sautant sur tout ce qui bouge et surtout qui n'avait aucune parole. Emmett avait raison, elle avait été trop naïve, trop crédule mais elle avait changé. Fini la jeune fille pure qui pense que le prince charmant viendra la chercher sur son cheval blanc –ou dans sa Porsche à choisir !- cette expérience lui avait permis de mûrir. Les études étaient désormais sa priorité.

Elle verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit en pleurant. Les larmes qui dévalaient son visage l'apaisèrent et elle sombra dans un demi sommeil. Le temps défila sans qu'elle en ait conscience et lorsque trois heures plus tard des rires la sortirent de sa léthargie elle aurait juré que quelques minutes à peines venaient de s'écouler. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Des rires plutôt bruyant s'élevaient de la maison d'en face. Son rire divin, doux et mélodieux qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Alice comme l'un des plus magnifique des sons pouvant exister sur terre et celui grinçant et gras de Maria. Elle avait oublier de fermer la porte fenêtre entrouverte après sa séance de ménage –papa pas content du désordre alors lui forcer petite Alice à ranger sinon plus d'ordinateur…-. Bien décidée à couper court au boucan, elle alla donc pour la fermer mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder de l'autre coté.

Ils étaient là, affalés sur le lit de Jasper. Elle couchée sur lui. Lui lui caressant les cheveux. Ils riaient tout en se caressant l'un l'autre. Ils avaient l'air véritablement heureux. Cette découverte fut le coup de poignard qui acheva Alice. Il l'avait trouvé. Son autre moitié, son âme sœur et ce n'était pas elle. Il n'y aurait jamais de Mary Alice Withlock, il fallait définitivement qu'elle écrabouille la minuscule, l'infime, part d'espoir qui continuait de croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait bien finir par se reveiller.

Elle resta des heures et des heures à les observer. Rire, parler, manger, regarder la télévision, s'embrasser, se caresser… Finalement Maria se leva, chuchota quelque chose à l'adresse de Jasper qui hocha la tête puis elle sortit de la chambre après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Alice quant à elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Jasper, désormais seul se mit bien évidemment à regarder autour de lui et l'inévitable se produisit.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils crurent que leurs cœurs allaient s'arrêter de battre.

Elle était là. Belle dans sa nuisette rose sombre comme un bouton de rose qui n'arrive pas à capter l'attention du soleil. Elle paraissait si fragile, si petite et si loin. Si terriblement loin de lui qu'il sentit l'apport en oxygène à son organisme diminuer. Elle était sa source de vie, sa raison de donner le meilleur de lui même chaque jour et elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il avait fait son choix. Un choix douloureux qu'il ne regrettait pas mais la voir à la fois si près et si loin, si inaccessible était une torture. Séparé d'elle il pouvait faire abstraction de ce que son cœur lui hurlait, il était devenu champion pour brider ses sentiments, mais là alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui sa peau laiteuse si douce à l'épiderme tellement envoûtant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le caresser seulement recouverte d'un tissu fin ne couvrant même pas l'intégralité de sa cuisse, il était bien faible. Sa vie n'avait de sens que si cette petite chose pale aux cheveux noirs continuait de plonger son regard dans le sien. Rien d'autre ne pouvait avoir d'importance au monde que ces deux pupilles vertes le fixant. Sans aucune expression, vides.

Alors totalement envoûté par sa belle, Jasper s'avança lentement vers elle. Le charme fut rompu. Dès l'instant où Alice compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire recula, reprenant soudainement contact avec la réalité. Ce n'était pas son Jazz, il n'avait jamais exister autre part que dans ses rêves. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était un inconnu et elle le haïssait.

-Ne t'approche pas !

Comme figé, Jasper se stoppa aussitôt. Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'il la rejoigne sur son balcon et l'embrasse le plus naturellement du monde. Non. C'était lui qui avait choisi de ne pas franchir la frontière de l'amitié. Lui. Pour eux. Le manque d'Alice durant ces deux mois étaient probablement la cause de ce moment de relâchement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il n'en avait plus le droit. Trop de chose en dépendait. Le bonheur d'Alice en faisait parti et rien que cela suffisait à le faire se traiter mentalement d'abruti. Il devait résister. Il l'avait bien fait durant toutes ces années non ? Qu'Alice ait répondu favorablement à ses avances une fois aurait du renforcer ses convictions. Elle était faible elle aussi et il se devait d'être fort pour deux. Alice n'était encore qu'une petite fille fragile qui ne savait pas distinguer le rêve de la réalité, l'idée d'avoir une aventure avec son meilleur ami était sans doute excitante pour elle mais elle lui passerait. Elle lui était passée d'ailleurs à en croire par l'expression déterminée qu'elle affichait. Tant mieux même si cette constatation le déchirait c'était mieux pour tous.

La décision qu'avait prise Alice de l'éviter avait été salutaire pour tous les deux. Ils avaient ainsi pu se concentrer sur autre chose, continuer d'avoir une vie normale et se focaliser sur elle. Pour Alice cela avait été les études, le stylisme et puis bien sur Bella qui allait bientôt sortir avec Edward elle en était persuadée ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Aider son amie dans ses relations amoureuses compliquée l'avait aidé à oublier les siennes et lui avait permis de rigoler à souhait les réactions de ses amis étant parfois tellement déroutantes. Pour lui Maria avait remplacé Alice, si ce n'est dans son cœur au moins dans sa vie et il faisait tout son possible pour leur donner une chance. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une relation stable.

-Alice…

-Tais toi !

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est…

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire !

-Ecoute Alice je sais que tu m'en veux…

-Ferme là je t'en supplies…

-Je suis désolé Lice…

-TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI !

C'était trop. Trop.

Elle avait passé deux mois à l'éviter, à tout faire pour l'oublier. Elle avait découpé en morceau toutes les photos sur lesquelles il figurait –enfin celles dans ses albums photos, ses cadres et ses fichiers d'ordinateur -, elle s'était forcée à ne plus descendre en ville de peur de le croiser avec Maria, elle avait tenté de regarder d'autres hommes autour d'elle mais sans résultat et avait même fini par jeter ces foutues tongs. Grand bien leur fasse à ces saletés ! Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait devant elle le plus simplement du monde et qu'il s'excusait ! C'était trop facile et elle n'allait certainement pas avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre. Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point et pouvait parfaitement vivre sans Jasper ! N'est ce pas ?

Jasper justement s'était tu. Ce n'était pas sa Alice devant lui. Sa Alice n'aurait jamais fondu en larmes puis ne se serait pas effondrée contre la barrière du balcon en gémissant. Sa Alice était bien trop fière pour sa…

Alice se sent soulevée dans les airs puis allongée sur un lit. Une main caresse son front, une autre essuie ses larmes dévalant ses joues sans retenues. Elle s'accroche avec force à un bout de tissus, se pressant contre le corps chaud à coté d'elle. Une voix tendre à son oreille lui souffle des paroles apaisantes et elle se laisse bercer par elle, plongeant peu à peu dans un demi sommeil.

Serré contre elle, Jasper la regarde s'endormir tout en continuant de la réconforter, il ne comprend pas mais tant pis. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de la sentir contre lui. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, n'osant trop bouger de peur de gâcher ce moment de plénitude. Il se sent bien. Mieux qu'il n'a été durant ces deux long mois privé d'elle. C'est là qu'est sa place. Blotti avec elle, la protégeant et la réconfortant comme un père ou un frère. Mais comme à chaque fois, il lui est impossible de se contenter de ça. La délicieuse chaleur de la peau fine d'Alice finie par l'enivrer et comme à l'habitude il ne parviens pas à se résonner. Semant une fine effluve de tendresse sur le front de sa belle il bascule dans un monde délicieux où elle lui appartiendrait entièrement, où il n'aurait plus à refouler sans cesse ses sentiments et à en inventer d'autres qui finiront probablement par le détruire. Oui. A force de s'obliger à croire pouvoir un jour aimer une autre femme que celle qui dormait en cet instant contre lui il finirait par se détruire. Mais qu'importe si elle finissait par trouver le bonheur…

Des lèvres tendres frôlent son front, le parcourent lentement….Alice se redresse d'un bond, les yeux toujours embuées par les larmes et la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Tout se met à tourner autour d'elle, tout est noir ou flou. Ses mains tiennent toujours un bout de tissus de quelque chose où plutôt de quelqu'un. Probablement la personne qui l'a embrassée quelques instants auparavant. De puissant bras l'enlace alors, la serrent contre une poitrine à l'odeur corporelle si rassurante. Elle se sent juste bien, à sa place. Peu importe à qui appartient ce corps, elle sais qu'elle pourra y rester accolée sa vie durant sans jamais s'en lasser. Ses yeux fermés par son étourdissement n'ont aucune envie de se rouvrir…

-Alice…

Elle sursaute, redescendant brusquement sur terre. Sa voix. Sa voix. C'est lui.

-Alice…

Elle ouvre des yeux maladifs vers ce visage pale entouré de cheveux d'or mais sans se décoller de lui. Un ange ? Un démon ? Elle ne sais plus… Tant de chose s'étaient passées en 19 ans d'existence en toutes ont de près où de loin un rapport avec lui. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Jasper représentaient sa vie. Et se dire que tout n'était que mensonges, qu'il ne serait plus jamais là la terrifiait. Peu importe qui il choisissait d'aimer elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Jamais.

-Jazz…

-Tu m'as fais peur…

Elle eut une grimaça et se blottit contre lui.

-Reste avec moi ce soir…Lui murmura t'elle d'une voix rendue presque inaudible tant elle avait eut du mal à lui demander ça.

Mais tant pis, elle laissait sa fierté de coté pour une fois. Ce soir elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de sa présence alors tant pis si elle devait la supplier pour qu'il reste. Elle n'était plus à une humiliation près de toute façon…

Il ne lui répondit pas et enleva simplement ses chaussons avant de les envelopper tous les deux de la couette. Elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras et ferma les yeux…

**Voilà!!! Aloooooors? A bientot pour le chapitre 15!**


	15. Eau de pluie, Eau de mes larmes

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**Chris :** Euh un soin relaxant peut-être ? J'ai 20% chez Yves Rocher si tu veux ^^

**Galswinthe :** Voyons voyans je les chouchoute moi ces personnages une petite tromperie par ci une petite altercation par là..Rien que des choses très saines ne t'en fais pas pour eux ! xd

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Meuuuuh non je ne suis pas sadique enfin ! Euh y'a des convaincus ? lol Ben disons que je maintiens le suspens ! Et que je joue avec vos nerfs oh très chers lecteurs^^

**Dawn :** Bouh fais pas ta moue triste je vais pleurer moiiiiii ! xd Y'aura du Jasper Alice au moins à la fin… et avant…peut-être… xd Mais de toute façon la fic est une Jasper Alice pas une Jasper Maria et je compte bien l'expulser du lit de notre cher sex-symbol dès que nécessaire ne t'en fais pas ! (Ce sera même probablement mon chapitre favoris niark ! !)

**Nini :** Tuer un pauvre gars qui fais son métier non mais tu n'as pas honte ? mdr Et oui j'ose… « Ose, redonne à ta vie sa vraie valeur, ose… » je m'égare là ^^Mais oui malheureusement Ian fera son grand come back (mais où est donc cette abrutie d'auteuz !) Et oui Jasper aurait du tout avouer à Alice avant mais il avait la trouille… Par contre Alice aurait du se jeter sur Jazz ! ! Du coup bas oui elle « subit le bonheur de Jasper juste en face » quel horreur ! Quant à ta question sur l'amitié.. je te laisse lire !

**Kim :** Voilà la suite désolée pour le délai mais avec les inscriptions à la facs qui plantent la recherche d'appart et Harry Potter 6 au cinéma j'ai pas eu une seconde pour me connecter sur internet plus de 2 seconde (pourtant le chap était près 2 jour après le postage du 14 mais il fallait supplier ma sœur de me laisser son ordi vu que le mien bugg sur le net, brancher les fils et tout bref je suis une grosse flemmarde lol) Ca s'arrange ? Mhm…je vais devoir en remettre un ptit coup alors ? xd Bah de toute façon c'était prévue !

**annecullen69 :** Oui Pauvre pauvre Alice michante auteuz sniff…xd Il attends…il attends ben euh…que les oiseaux chantent ! Faut que ce soit romantique une déclaration ! Non plus sérieusement il est toujours dans l'optique « Alice est encore jeune après 3 mois elle en aura marre et me laissera au bord du sucide alors autant ne rien commencer.. pfff Et Alice bah là elle est un peu vexxée et blessée en ce moment^^

**Ally :** Alors je note « misères à Maria », « lemons », « claques à Jasper »… Euh non pas les claques ça on va pas etre d'accord meme si il en mérite vraiment parfois… Le problème de Jasper c'est qu'il réfléchi trop, il se pose trop de questions et Alice oui là elle va pas très bien on dira ça comme ça. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de s'imaginer une Alice en train de pleurer mais durant sa vie humaine elle a été enfermée dans un asile ça ne devait pas être tout rose non plus…

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Sinon j'ai été voir Harry Potter au cinéma et franchement je reste mitigé. Le film prit à part sans avoir lu les livres est super rien à dire : Humour, romance, effets spéciaux.. Mais bon y a quoi ? Un dizième des scènes du livres et encore je reste large… snif… Sincèrement ça m'aurait pas déragné si ils avaient pas zappé complétement mon personnage préféré : Tonks ! Non mais franchement en plus Natalia Tena joue super bien alors y a pas d'autres mots il font vraiment chier à vouloir centrer, centrer, center.. Ja sais bien qu'il peuvent pas tout mettre mais au moins que ce soit elle qui trouve Harry et pas Luna ! Ca leur aurait rien couté de plus et ça aurait accetué le coté « Château surveillé » qu'on voit qu'au début ! Y'a meme pas la scéne de l'infirmerie ! L'enterement de Dumbledore ! Bon j'arrete de m'énerver et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui n'a aucun rapport ^^ (quoique parfois je me dis que mes Alice et Jasper ont quasiment le même caractère que ce que Remus et Tonks dans cette fic. Surtout avec Jasper qui pense qu'Alice se lassera de lui au meme titre que Remus à propos de Tonks...) Mais dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du film quand même hein ^^ Ou dites moi si vous pensez qu'ici on est dans la section** **Twilight et pas Harry Potter ce qui est vrai à 100% ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture ! (pour ceux qui ne sont encore passés directement au chapitre 15 lol)**

_**Chapitre 15 : Eau de pluie, Eau de mes larmes…**_

Au petit matin alors que le soleil peinait encore à s'imposer sur la nuit et que de gros nuages semblaient se profiler à l'horizon, les deux jeunes gens furent réveillés en sursaut par un violent claquement. Alice fut la première à établir le rapport entre ce bruit et la porte-fenêtre tapant contre son armoire. Avec tout ça personne n'avait pensé à aller la fermer et le vent matinal s'était chargé d'elle. Encore heureux qu'aucune vitres ne soient cassées ses parents auraient hurlé… A ses cotés Jasper reprenait lui aussi peu à peu ses esprit et comprenait enfin l'origine du vacarme qui l'avait arraché à ses rêves. De merveilleux rêves…

Alice resta un instant à fixer un point inexistant de la chambre. Mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour toi, dit finalement Jasper en se tournant vers elle.

-Salut…

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, gênés. Dans le silence pesant seul le bruit qu'ils faisaient en avalant leur salive était audible. Et les battements de leurs cœurs qui s'affolaient.

-Alice…commença t'il sans trop savoir quoi mettre derrière à part un « je t'aime » qui n'était bien sur pas envisageable.

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement de tête trop rapide pour paraître détaché. Mais il ne le remarqua pas, concentré sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

-Oui ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur sans en avoir conscience et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, attendant sa réponse. Sauf que de la voir là, se mordant la lèvres à quelques centimètres de lui le ramenait à une autre situation. Une situation bien trop dangereuse pour lui. Il la revoyait encore, allongée sous lui, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés , se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe d'abandon total. Juste avant qu'Emmett ne vienne les interrompre. Heureusement qu'Emmett avait été là où bien il aurait probablement fait la pire bêtise de toute sa vie. Oui mais ce que les bêtises pouvaient être tentantes…

-Lice…murmura t'il.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux à ce mot. L'entendre prononcer son surnom d'une façon si sensuelle, si lui…Elle en avait des frissons partout et sentait déjà son entrejambe s'humidifier…Bon sang Alice résiste ma grande !

-J'aimerai que…que l'on redevienne amis….

Redescente sur terre immédiate et douloureuse. Alice se crispa et serra les poings. Amis ! Il voulaient qu'ils redeviennent AMIS ? ! A ce stade elle ne savait même plus si Jasper avait un jour été son ami ou bien si il avait changé en court de route sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

De son coté Jasper ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase. Sûrement lorsqu'il l'avait vu fermer les yeux tout en continuant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Là c'était soit la violer soit la repousser de toutes ses forces. Heureusement pour lui que quelques uns de ses neurones fonctionnaient toujours malgré tout !

-Amis…prononça difficilement Alice en tournant la tête.

-Oui. Tu..regarde moi Lice je t'en supplie…

Elle n'en fit rien.

-Lice…s'il te plait…

Finalement elle obtempéra et Jasper pu avoir une petite idée de la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et il se sentit transpercé par eux aussi sûrement qu'un soldat par une épée.

-Je t'écoute. –Sa voix était froide- Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Je…rien.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Brillante plaidoirie, railla t'elle.

-Tu me manques Alice…

Elle stoppa net ses ricanements moqueurs pour le fixer d'un air surpris et blessé qu'il ne compris pas. Pourquoi Alice se sentait elle blessée lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle lui manquait ?

-Lice…

-Tais-toi !

-Je…

-Arrête de me mentir Jasper ! Dis moi que ta tranquillité d'avant te manque, dis moi que notre ancien groupe d'ami, nos plaisanteries et notre complicité te manque mais arrête de me mentir et ne me dis pas que c'est MOI qui te manque !

Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et la surplomba donc de fait. Il observa le petit visage pale d'habitude joyeux et souriant aujourd'hui terne et rageur. Il avisa une petite mèche brune rebelle et la replaça derrière son oreille.

-Pourtant c'est le cas…C'est toi qui me manque Alice. Ton visage, ton parfum, ta voix, ta beauté intérieure juste toi…

-Mais toi et moi n'avons pas envie du même genre de relation…

Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la voix d'Alice. Comme si elle voulait trouver une raison de ne pas lui sauter dessus sans lui demander son avis.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'envie, soupira Jasper en se massant la tempe.

-Ah non ? Alors qu'est ce que c'est explique moi !

-Je…

-Non, le coupa t'elle. En fait je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais déjà ce que tu entends par envie…Oh fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé tu pensais à Maria lorsqu'on a failli faire l'amour dans cette chambre ?

-Alice…

-Ou bien alors tu voulais juste tirer ton coup et tu as pris la première consentante. Ca aurait pu être moi mais Emmett est arrivé et tu t'ai dit que Maria ferait aussi bien l'affaire !

-Je ferais mieux de partir…

Il voulu joindre le geste à la parole mais Alice le retint par le bras.

-Reste ici se serait trop facile non !

-Alice tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant que…

-Avant que quoi hein ? Tu trouveras toujours un moyen de te défiler admets-le au moins Jazz !

-Ce n'est pas la question…

-Merde mais alors c'est quoi la question hein ? Parce que moi là je suis dans le noir je…je ne sais plus qui tu es ! Je ne sais pas si celui que je pensais être mon meilleur ami a quelque chose à voir avec toi !

Alors que Jasper allait répondre un bruit de pas se dirigeant vers la chambre résonna au loin.

-Merde ! Vite Jazz !

Le jeune homme couru jusqu'au balcon, franchi la passerelle, passa par dessus la rambarde et fonça dans sa chambre. Comme si Alice et lui avaient fait quoique ce soit qui puisse justifier de s'enfuir en courant…

Alice s'allongea de tout son long dans le lit pour effacer les marques signifiant la présence qu'un autre corps avait passé la nuit ici. Cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant de dormir.

Son père entra alors dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan !

-J'ai oublié de fermer la porte-fenêtre et elle a claqué désolé.

-Ca c'était il y une demi heure Alice ! Et ça nous a réveillé ta mère et moi mais ensuite il y eu des voix avec qui est ce que tu parlais !

-J'étais au téléphone mais je ne pensais pas parler fort…

Elle détestait devoir mentir mais sur ce coup avouer la vérité lui vaudrait une belle sanction…Pour rien en plus ! Parce qu'au final ils n'avaient fait que dormir et parler non ? Si elle disait à son père qu'elle avait passé la nuit entre les bras d'un garçon c'était le drame assuré…

-Le téléphone vraiment ? J'ai entendu une autre voix…

-Euh à cette heure-ci ? Qui veux tu que ce soit ?

-Jasper ?

-Papa…

-C'est vrai que vous ne vous parlez plus désolé ma chérie j'avais oublié. –Il s'était quelque peu adouci- Bon je vais me recoucher tâche de faire de même et éteints moi ce foutu portable !

-D'accord Papa bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit ma Lice.

Il sortit de la pièce et elle bondit du lit pour se précipiter sur son balcon. La lumière de la chambre d'en face était allumée. Devait elle le rejoindre afin de finir leur discussion ? Au quel cas qu'est ce que Jasper pourrait bien trouver à lui répondre encore ? Elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment justifier son geste et était quasiment sûre qu'il était autant dépassé par les évènements qu'elle…Oui mais elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin qu'il essaie de se justifier à ses yeux pour qu'elle même puisse le justifier par la suite…

Non. C'était inutile, peut importe ce qu'il trouverait comme excuse elle savait déjà qu'elle n'y croirait pas. Tout comme lui savait qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Mais elle essaierait. Peut-Être. Au début. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et ne trouve plus la force de continuer. Pas en ne sachant pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait car autant elle aurait tué son frère si l'ancien Jasper le lui avait demandé, autant elle refusait de laisser le nouveau prendre une trop grande importance dans sa vie. Il y avait d'autres hommes sur terre et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui tiens ce serait son credo à partir de maintenant !

Seulement à demi persuadée de sa nouvelle devise elle retourna se coucher. Autant profiter des vacances pour faire une grasse mat'…

Absolument pas reposée, elle fut finalement réveillée par les hurlements d'Emmett quelques heures plus tard.

-Debout la marmotte il est une heure et nous on a faim !

-Mhm…

Elle enfouit sa tête sous la couette maudissant son frère mais celui-ci entra dans la chambre et essaya de l'étouffer avec un oreiller pour la faire bouger. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'effet escompté, il arrêta et Alice entendit son pas s'éloigner. Ouff…Bonne nuit !

Sauf qu'Emmett n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout abandonné, il était juste parti cherché un moyen plus…persuasif. Les hurlements que poussa Alice lorsqu'il renversa une bassine remplie d'eau sur elle furent audibles jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

-ABRUTI ! TRIPLE IDIOT ! ERREUR DE LA NATURE JE SUIS SURE QUE TU N'ES QU'UNE EXPERIENCE QUI A MA TOURNEE ! ESPECE DE SALE REQUIN VISQUEUX ET PUANT ! ET ARRETE DE RIRE OU JE T'EGORGE VIEUX MAMMOUTH DEGARNI SANS NEURONE ET SANS MUSCLE JE PARIS QUE ROSALIE VA VOIR AILLEURS APRES AVOIR PASSE LA NUIT AVEC TOI HISTOIRE DE NE PAS RESTEE FRUSTREE !

Alors qu'Emmett était auparanvant affalée contre le bureau de sa sœur mort de rire à la vision de ses cheveux complètement trempés et à ses beuglements sans sens il s'était stoppé à sa dernière phrase et avait à son tour prit un air furieux.

-Alice tu exagère là…

-Rooo mais je rêve le petit Emmett chéri ne supporte pas qu'on parle de sa vie sexuelle ! Pourtant tu ne t'aies pas gêné pour diriger la mienne toi hein ! Ca a même eu de brillants résultats !

-Et de quoi tu m'accuse exactement ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Jasper à sauter Maria et pas toi !

-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas essayé de contrôler nos vies !

-TU M'ACCUSES ? Merde Alice mais bon Dieu ouvre les yeux !

-Ah oui ? Mais c'est toi qui nous surveillais en permanence, toi qui traquais Jasper, qui le menaçais pour savoir si on était ensemble ou pas et bien tu veux que je te dises Emmett ?

-VAS-Y JE T'ECOUTE ! Bientôt c'est moi qui aurait poussé Jasper à coucher avec Maria vu comme c'est parti !

-TU NE NOUS AS PAS LAISSE LA MOINDRE CHANCE ! SI TU NOUS AVEZ LAISSE VIVRE NOTRE VIE PEUT-ETRE QU'ON SERAIT UN COUPLE A L'HEURE QUI SAIT ! JAMAIS TOUTE CETTE MERDE NE SERAIT ARRIVEE !

-ET OH MA GRANDE QUI EST CE QUI A LAISSE TOMBE JAZZ POUR BELLA HEIN, FAUDRAIT PAS INVERSER LES ROLES NON PLUS ! C'EST TOI QUI L'AS IGNORE QUI L'A MEME OUBLIE UN MATIN !

-PARCE QUE J'AVAIS BESOIN DE PRENDRE L'AIR ! PARCE QU'A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE VOIS JASPER J'AI ENVIE DE LUI SAUTER DESSUS MAIS QUE JE SAIS QU'IL NE POURRA JAMAIS RIEN SE PASSER PARCE QU'IL NE TE RESPECTE TROP ET PARCE QU'IL ME CONSIDERE COMME SA PETITE SŒUR !

Elle pleurait maintenant. Des larmes roulaient de ses yeux à ses joues tandis qu'elle continuait à hurler comme une hystérique. Emmett en face d'elle commençait à paniquer. Bien qu'en colère contre elle, elle lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état c'était comme si elle avait ouvert d'un coup toutes les vannes et qu'elle déversait toutes ses ressentiments, sa frustrations, sa haine, sa peine, ses sentiments refoulés et sa terreur d'être rejetée. Il ne savait même plus si elle s'adressait vraiment à lui.

-JE TE DETESTE ! JE LE DETESTE ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! LACHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI VIVRE ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Très bien je te laisse seule Alice, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin…Si tu nous cherche on est à la pizzeria du coin avec Maman… Papa est au boulot et il y a des restes d'hier dans le frigo…

Elle tomba au sol une fois qu'il fut parti et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pleurant sans retenue. Pourquoi tout était il si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas seulement aller voir Jazz, lui avouer ses sentiments et après il se marieraient, auraient beaucoup d'enfants et seraient heureux pour toujours ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Après deux mois passés à refouler ses sentiments, à les ignorer pour passer outre elle pensait avoir franchi une étape vers sinon la cessation ou moins la diminution de son amour pour ce beau voisin si sexy au regard envoûtant et aux bras si rassurant. Mais le revoir après tout ce temps, heureux avec une autre ça elle ne l'avait pas supporté et les pitoyables tentatives d'excuses de Jasper avaient ravivées sa douleur… Quant au fait de passer la nuit blottie contre lui, dans la douce chaleur de son étreinte ça avait été une énorme erreur. Comment espérer l'oublier maintenant ?

Adossée contre le pieds de son lit, roulée en boule elle regarda par la fenêtre pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut la pluie ruisselant sur les toits et tombant du ciel dans une violente frénésie. Comme pour faire échos à sa douleur…

Alors dans une sorte de grimace forcée elle sourit. Si la pluie arrivait à s'arrêter après avoir déverser des litres et des litres d'eau alors sa douleur finirait bien par faire de même non ?

Sur le palier de la maison des Brandon Emmett fermait la porte d'entrée d'un air las. Sa mère était déjà dans la voiture et l'attendait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les accusations d'Alice. Ca tournait et retournait dans sa pauvre cervelle et lui faisait mal. Peut-Être avait elle raison après tout ? Peut-Être était ce de sa faute si cette belle amitié avait tourné au drame au lieu de se transformer en une belle histoire d'amour ? Si il les avait simplement laissé faire alors les choses se seraient faites naturellement, ils se seraient avoués leur amour mutuel et auraient été heureux ensemble… Que Jasper soit le seul capable de rendre sa sœur heureuse il n'en douté pas une seule seconde mais ils étaient si jeunes tous les deux… Si naïfs… Ou bien…Peut-Être Emmett avait il attendu trop longtemps ? Peut-Être qu'à force de vouloir attendre, attendre qu'Alice soit prête il l'avait rendu malheureuse ? Et si elle lui en voulait pour le reste de sa vie ? Il avait bien vu la fureur qu'elle avait à son encontre. Et si sa sœur refusait de lui adresser à nouveau la parole ? Et si il la perdait définitivement parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir qu'elle avait grandit ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé à obtenir la seule chose qui comptait pour elle à savoir Jasper ? En plus de sa contrairement à elle il était conscient que leur voisin était amoureux d'elle. Devait il laisser tomber le coté « grand frère protecteur » pour adopter le coté « grand frère complice » ? Devait il aider Jasper et Alice à sortir ensemble ? Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alice après seulement deux mois de sevrage de Jazz la question était plus que légitime…

-Bon Em' tu viens ? Dit une voix féminine depuis la voiture.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était resté figé devant la porte perdu dans ses pensées. Mais c'est vrai que pensée et agir en même temps… Bon de toute façon ce soir il partait passer les vacances de Noël chez Rose il aurait tout le temps d'y songer à quoi faire là bas. Nul doute que Rosalie aurait son point de vue sur la question… Il grimaça en y pensant. Depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Alice ils avaient de nombreuses disputes à son propos. Elle trouvait qu'il l'étouffait trop et n'avait sûrement pas tords à bien y réfléchir…

Alors qu'il allait enfin pénétrer dans la voiture sous l'œil maternel exaspéré Jasper sortit de chez lui en tenant Jacob en laisse. Le pauvre, devoir aller promener ce maudit clebs sous une pluie battante il se demanda ce que le jeune homme avait du faire pour être puni de la sorte. En général c'était la père de Jasper qui s'en chargeait. C'était son chien, il l'avait acheté pour lui tenir compagnie durant ses heures de footings et de vélo et avait du mal lorsque une autre personne que lui s'en occupait. Seul Jazz avait le droit de l'emmener lorsqu'il faisait de la moto cross où bien alors il était envoyé le promener lorsqu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Jacob avait tendance à n'écouter personne d'autre que son maître et était intenable en laisse…

-Hey Jazz ! s'exclama Emmett lorsqu'il le vit.

Sa mère se mit à soupirer comprenant que la pizzeria attendrait encore…

-Salut Em'.

-Il fait un temps de chien hein pouffa t'il.

-Ah Ah mort de rire Emmett…

-Bon alors qu'est ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie ? Tu as couché avec ta prof ? fit il goguenard.

-Ah Ah dis donc tu es inspiré aujourd'hui !

-T'as vu ça ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as fichu pour gagner de promener ce monstre sous cette flotte ?

-Je crois que ta mère s'impatiente dans la voiture Emmett…

-Tu veux pas me dire ? Mhm donc c'est gênant pour toi…Tes parents son rentrés dans ta chambre quand Maria et toi étiez occupé à faire des trucs au dessous de la ceinture ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu en viens toujours au sexe quelque soit la conversation !

-Réponds à ma question et je te fiche la paix promis !

-D'accord et t'as intérêt de la tenir !

-Promis juré je te dis alors ?

-J'ai fais le mur cette nuit et je me suis fais grillé…

-Aie…C'était un bon coup au moins ?

-Il faut que j'y aille Jake commence à s'impatienter…

-Et c'est de la triche !

-Non t'avais dis une réponse salut !

-Pfff…Po drole…

Boudeur il se dirigea –enfin- vers la voiture et fit mine d'ignorer sa mère lorsqu'elle poussa un soupire et mettant le contact. Si Jasper avait des secrets pour lui il n'allait quand même pas l'aider à sortir avec sa sœur et puis quoi encore !

**Voili voilou c'est tout pour le moment Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes j'avais la fleme de relire xd Je me réattaque au 16 tout de suite ! (j'ai écrit une page environ pour le moment) Il s'intitule « Joyeuses fêtes ! » des hypothèses ? Ah en revanche l'une de mes amie vient passer une semaine à la maison donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant le 26 désolée (et encore je compte y mettre pas mal de chose dedans voir même le couper en deux ce sera normalement le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écrit donc il faut le temps )… Gros Bisous !**


	16. Joyeuses fêtes!

Auteur : Aunda Ailexen

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

Rating : M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Oui je me suis bien marrée en imaginant la tete d'Alice au réveil complètement trempée xd

**mimily :** Contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec Bella et Edward, surement parce que Bella fait passer l'amour avant l'amitié où la famille et j'avoue que j'ai vraiment détestée la voir traiter si mal Jacob alors qu'il la aidée à se remettre de sa rupture. C'est sans doute pour ça que ma Bella est un peu diffèrente de celle de Twilight mais si ça peut te rassurer on la verra très bientot (faut bien faire naitre Renesmée hein^^)

**Ally :** Meuuuh non pleures poooo sniff Bon mais alors lui fais pas de marques hein!

**nini :** Ben oui c'est un idiot...Mais rassure toi avec les années il va murir c'est pas un cas désespéré^^ T'as vu il s'est fait grillé niark niark

**Galswinthe :** Merci^^ Mais tu sais j'ai préu une cinquantaine de chapitre donc des choses pas droles y en aura d'autres^^xd

**annecullen69 :** Moi aussi je boude ils m'énervent aussi ^^ D'ailleurs je me suis seri de James comme porte parole dans ce chapitre tu verras^^

**Naouko :** Bah en fait ce sera le 30 et j'ai speedé^^ Bon jasper que ce chapitre te plairas.

**Dawn :** Le voilà le chapitre 16 désolée pour l'attente^^ Oui, Emmett doit réagir c'est sur ...

**Désolée de ne pas plus pouvoir répondre à chacune et chacun d'entre vous mais mon père rale pour avoir internet^^ Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 16 : Joyeuses fêtes !**_

Cette année les plans des fêtes de fins d'années avaient été établies plusieurs mois à l'avance. Le dîner de l'avant se ferait en famille à trois pour les Brandon puisque Emmett était partis chez sa douce et à sept pour les Withlock puisque Victoria et Maria étaient de la partie. Le jour de Noël serait célébré chez les Cullen et le soir du réveillon Alice, Jasper, James et Victoria avaient loué la salle polyvalente de la ville en se cotisant avec d'autres amis pour passer le nouvel an ensemble. La salle était réservée depuis une dizaine de mois environ et il était hors de question que les problèmes d'Alice avec Jasper et Maria viennent tout gâcher. Fort heureusement Maria avait prévue de passer la nuit du trente et un au premier chez Kettie et Lucy avec Tanya et malheureusement comme personne ne l'avait encore informée du reste il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse pas se joindre aux autres pour le réveillon quel dommage…

Mais à l'heure actuelle le dîner de l'avant était prévue pour dans quelques heures et Victoria avait la tête plongée dans les toilettes des Withlock.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa t'elle auprès des parents de son homme. Celui-ci, adossé contre la porte, paraissait très inquiet pour elle. De fines rides barraient son front et il fixait Victoria avec angoisse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, répondit Mme Withlock en lui passant une éponge imbibée d'eau sur le front. Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Bonne idée maman, la coupa James avant de se baisser pour la soulever et la transporter dans sa chambre.

-J'aurais très bien pu marcher, protesta Victoria une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Et je pouvais très bien te porter, conclut il.

-James…

-Quoi ? Je t'aime, tu es ma compagne, tu as un malaise je te porte jusqu'à ma chambre c'est tout y'a pas à discuter trois plombes !

Elle soupira et appuya un peu plus sa tête dans le renfoncement de l'oreiller rouge sang.

-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore !

-Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'une ambiance romantique s'installe tu gâches tout !

-De quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, tu devrais retourner en bas ta mère va avoir besoin de toi.

-Pour la cuisine ? Euh non merci si je pouvais éviter ça m'arrangerait !

Pendant ce temps, chez les Brandon on se préparait à passer les fêtes de Noël dans une ambiance glaciale. Cela compenserait l'absence de neige bien qu'il n'y eu qu'en de rares exceptions au Texas et certainement par une année aussi caniculaire. La raison de ce voile de froideur trouvait son commencement dans la fameuse dispute qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt entre Emmett et Alice. Elle avait refusé de l'accompagner à l'aéroport avec ses parents et n'avait pas tenu à lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. Furieux et déboussolés, les Brandon avaient exigé d'elle des explications une fois Emmett dans son avion. S'en étaient suivis des cris, hurlements et larmes puis un « VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ET N'EN DESCENDS QUE POUR NOUS PRESENTER TES EXCUSES ! » avait rompu l'altercation. Alice s'était effondrée sur son lit en pleurant laissant ses parents dans un état d'ébahissement certain.

Ils ne la comprenaient plus. Ils ne comprenaient plus leur propre fille. Leur petite Alice. Oh bien sur, comme tout le monde elle faisait parfois des caprices, piquait des colères pour avoir tel ou tel objet ou vêtements. Mais là c'était diffèrent. Ils l'avaient bien remarqué sans trop oser s'en mêler : Alice était malheureuse. Elle souffrait et cette souffrance la rongeait jour après jour. Mais que pouvaient ils bien faire ?

Emmett leur avait confié s'inquiéter pour Alice depuis que Jasper et elle s'étaient disputés D'après lui, perdre son meilleur ami et le voir batifoler en permanence juste sous ses fenêtres la déprimait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle voit du monde, qu'elle se fasse d'autres amis et change d'air. Facile à dire ! Alice ne voulait voir personne pas même Bella et envoyait promener tous ceux qui tentaient de la faire parler.

Attablés devant une succulente dinde aux marrons, les Withlock et leurs invitées bavardaient dans une ambiance amicale et quasi festive. Victoria préférait ne pas trop forcer sur le repas pour le moment mais autrement se sentait bien mieux. Assis à ses cotés, James charriait Jasper tout en la gardant dans son champ de vision. Juste au cas où.

-Alors les tourtereaux, des nouvelles du monde extérieur ? ricana t'il.

-Précise. Demanda Jasper en l'avertissant du regard de ne pas aborder de sujets trop délicats…

-Je parle des autres. Tu sais Pater, Edward, Charlotte, Alice euh non, se reprit il aussitôt, pas Alice c'est…enfin…

Il se mit à bégayer et Maria en profita pour changer de sujet. Elle était venue pour passer une bonne soirée pas pour entendre parler de l'autre imbécile d'Alice à tout bout de champ.

-Alors il parait que vous allez emménager ensemble tous les deux.

-Et oui ! répondit James en jetant une œillade amoureuse à Victoria.

-Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas peur que ça détruise votre couple ?

-Et bien en fat c'est un des problèmes qui s'est posé mais c'est pas comme si on avait jamais vécu ensemble ! On vit chez l'un, chez l'autre, en alternance depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. La seule chose qui change c'est que là on va devoir signer tous les deux sur les papiers de location…

-C'est une sorte de pacs à vos yeux c'est ça ?

-Et bien…En gros oui, c'est une étape importante et pour être franc, je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait si vite.

Victoria lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias à cette phrase et il grimaça en caressant les parties touchées sous le rire moqueur de Jasper auquel il adressa un regard noir.

-Je veux dire que je ne pensais pas trouver la femme de ma vie si vite c'est tout mon bébé…Et toi tu peux rire mais moi au moins je ne serai pas obligé de faire le mur pour aller voir ma copine !

Jasper s'arrêta soudainement de rire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Maria en se tournant vers James qui maudit une fois encore son inaptitude à tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait il créait des problèmes à son petit frère ?

-Rien, grogna Jasper en fusillant du regard son ainé qui tentait de se faire tout petit sur son siège sans y parvenir, donnant ainsi la vision d'un enfant en faute devant ses parents.

En parlant de parents…

-Mais bien sur ! enchaîna monsieur Withlock. Alors qu'on s'inquiétait ta mère et moi, toi tu te baladais tranquillement sans te soucier de rien !

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

-Tu as un balcon je te rappelles ! On est déjà bien gentils de t'autoriser à dormir chez Maria quand tu veux tant que nous préviens en avance mais il y a des limites !

Jasper ne dit rien et sa mère enchaîna.

-Comprends nous Jazz ! C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète de savoir où tu es ! Lorsque tu t'entendais bien avec la petite Brandon, quand tu n'étais pas dans ton lit c'est que tu étais dans le sien mais maintenant c'est…

-Euh maman, le coupa James en voyant l'air affolé de son frère et la lueur de haine qui avait prit naissance dans le regard de Maria. C'est Noël, on va peut-être parler de choses plus positives non ?

Plus que quelques minutes avant minuit. Chez les Hale, Emmett, le cœur lourd, regardait le paysage blanc sans le voir vraiment. D'habitude, chacune de ses visites à Forks chez les parents de Rosalie était source d'éclats de rires et de moments heureux. Très complice avec Nicholas, le père de sa Rose, un grand enfant comme lui, ils passaient leur temps à taquiner Lindsey, madame Hale. Celle-ci, très pince sec, ne supportait quasiment rien. Ni bruits, ni blagues –bon d'accord elles étaient plus que douteuses…-, ni gamineries en tout genre. Du moins en apparence car Emmett en était à présent persuadé : Les adultes Hale se livraient à une sorte de jeu de rôle dont le seul but était la réconciliation finale sur l'oreiller. Plutôt pervers…mais assez excitant ! Il se demandait souvent si, quand ils auraient leur age, Rosalie et lui mettraient également au point des stratégies pour continuer à séduire l'autre…Et à chaque fois la réponse était la même : Bien sur que oui !

Mais cette fois-ci, son humeur maussade avait bien été perçue par la famille Hale à son arrivée. D'abord gênée, Rosalie avait choisi de le laisser seul quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était le soir de Noël et Emmett restait toujours cloîtré dans la chambre de sa douce, accoudé contre la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber…

-Em', chuchota t'elle en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

Rosalie n'avait jamais été spécialement douée pour réconforter. Hurler, frapper, pousser des crises d'hystérie oui. Trouver les bon mots pour soulager ceux qu'elle aimait non. Ella n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qui avait pu mettre son chéri dans cet état et se sentait terriblement impuissante…

-Ca va être l'heure Em', tu descends ?

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Elle se détacha de lui et dit :

-Je t'attends en bas ne traîne pas trop…

Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Il soupira.

Alice ne lui avait plus adressée la parole depuis leur fameuse dispute la veille de son départ. Elle ne l'avait pas accompagnée à l'aéroport, n'avait pas tenue à lui souhaiter de joyeuses fetes et surtout, ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul texto depuis. Une peur panique s'était emparé de lui. Celle de perdre sa sœur et elle commença à le ronger sérieusement.

En bas, il pouvait entendre toute la famille se préparer à passer du 24 au 25 Décembre. Le champagne était probablement sur la table et il savait que Rosalie était en train de sortir les flûtes pour le traditionnel toaste au claquement brutal de la porte du buffet. Seule sa Rose était aussi délicate… Il remarqua avec amertume que cette constations ne le faisait même pas sourire, il gardait le regard fixé sur son téléphone portable, se demandant si ce n'était finalement pas à lui de l'appeler… Minuit sonna enfin et les traditionnels « joyeux noël ! » arrivèrent. Rosalie lui cria de descendre et il obtempéra, attrapant au passage la coupe de champagne pleine que lui tendait son futur beau père. Son téléphone vibra alors.

_« Joyeux Noël Emmett, passe de bonnes fêtes. »_

Charlotte. Déception. Il avait déjà reçu les vœux de Peter et Karl –un pote de fac- tout à l'heure et attendait désespérément un sms d'Alice. Mais rien. Les heures défilèrent et il reçu des : _« Joyeux Noël Emmett ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour le nouvel an j'ai pas mal de choses à t'annoncer… »_

Edward. Sans doute avait il enfin demander à Bella de sortir avec lui…Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Et en d'autres circonstances il se serait empressé de le harceler pour connaître la nature de ces « choses » mais pas maintenant. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard…

_« Hey comment ça va vieux ? Tu sais quoi il paraît que c'est Noël alors allons-y gaiement ! C'est la fête à la maison tu verrais ça ! L'autre greluche de mon frère essaie de le carboniser du regard depuis que maman a parlé d'Alice ! Je te jure c'est Dracula version mexicaine ste fille ! ! Bon et bas je te laisse rejoindre le lit de ta dulcinée hein^^ J'espère que j'ai rien interrompu au moins…Non attends JASPER avoir interrompu quelque chose niark niark ! Avec tout mon amour ! »_

James. Il était comme un frère pour lui, ils avaient grandis ensemble, fais les quatre cents coups ensemble, connues les premières relations fouareuses et les premières déceptions amoureuses ensemble. Enfin déception pour les demoiselles hein entendons nous bien ! Et maintenant, ils devaient grandir, évoluer chacun de leur coté. Il eut soudain une idée, à quoi bon se ronger les sangs ici alors que James était sur place ?

James commençait à roupiller ferme, cette soirée était d'un ennui mortel ! Heureusement que minuit avait fini par sonner autrement il serait resté là à contempler Jacob mâchouillant un hérisson en plastique encore longtemps…Minuit ah ! Son sésame ! Ni une ni deux il commença à rédiger des textos de _« joyeux Noël »_ pour s'occuper. Ca faisait passer le temps et de plus il se mettait souvent à rire tout seul devant ce qu'il écrivait ce qui égaillerait la soirée… Parmis les nombreuses réponses reçues celle d'Emmett l'intrigua.

_« Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. Dis ça t'ennuierai d'aller chez moi voir si ma sœur va bien ? Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter stp je te le revaudrais en mille. »_

Etrange. Il rédigea au plus vite un :

_« Ok pas de pb j'y vais mais tu me devras une nuit d'amouuuur mon loulou ! »_

et entra dans la cuisine.

-Maman je vais souhaiter un joyeux Noël aux voisins.

-Bonne idée, embrasse les de notre part à tous !

-Ca roule ! !

Il se retrouva donc sur le palier des Brandon et frappa à la porte. Ce fut une Madame Brandon au visage fatiguée qui vint lui ouvrir.

-James ?

-JOYEUX NOEL ! Est ce que Alice est là ?

-Euh…Joyeux Noel à toi aussi. Oui elle est dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir mais entre je t'en pries.

-Merci. Je peux aller la voir ?

-Avec plaisir, si tu arrives à savoir ce qui la rends si malheureuse je t'en supplies éclaire nous on ne sait plus quoi faire avec mon mari…

-Je vais voir…

Il gravi les escaliers, l'air sérieux. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Emmett flippait il ?

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Un « Laissez moi seule » lui tint lieu de réponse. Ok ça commençait franchement à lui taper sur le système cette histoire. Entre Jasper qui déprimait, Maria la mante religieuse, Emmett en plein flippe et maintenant Alice enfermée dans sa chambre la coupe était pleine ! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliquer non ! Jasper larguait Maria, sortait avec Alice et Emmett calmait son instinct protectionniste point barre ! Y'avait pas à chercher midi à quatorze heure ! Bon il avouait être en partie responsable de toute cette galère parce qu'il devait bien l'avouer, clamer à Alice que Jazz avait couché avec Maria ça n'avait rien arrangé mais bordel pourquoi est ce que son petit frère s'était comporté comme un con ! Lui savait que coucher avec une fille pour coucher était un acte juste banal si on éprouvait rien sauf que merde Jasper était AMOUREUX d'Alice ! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il joue au con !

-Alice ouvre cette porte, il faut que je te parle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t'elle en s'exécutant.

-Je veux te parler de Jasper et d'Emmett.

-Je n'ai pas envie de…

-Soit tu me laisse entrer, soit je hurle ce que j'ai à te dire pour que tu l'entendes à travers la porte et crois moi tu ne seras pas la seule à l'entendre…, la coupa t'il.

Elle s'effaça et le laissa pénétrer dans sa chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit en boule.

-Je t'écoute, lui dit elle. Tu vas me faire la morale c'est ça !

-Alice tu crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de grandir un peu !

-Comment ça…

-Tu t'enfermes à double tour dans ta chambre le soir de Noël, tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à rien avec toi, ton frère est en panique et…

-C'est Emmett qui t'envoie ! Bien sur !

-Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

-Il s'inquiète ou il culpabilise hein ?

-Depuis quand es tu devenu si hargneuse ? Ce n'est pas la Alice que je connais !

-La Alice que tu connaissait a changé !

-Ah oui ! Et la nouvelle Alice elle vient d'où ? Du bac à sable ! Parce que c'est à ça que tu me fais penser à te voir là à pleurnicher sur ton sort comme si la terre allait s'arrêter de tourner !

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais me voir faire hein ! Rien du tout ? Que je fasse comme si ça me touchait pas !

-Que tu te comportes comme une femme ! Alice écoutes moi dans la vie il y a des hauts et des bas…

-Si c'est pour me réciter des maximes toutes faites c'était pas la peine de venir, il me suffit d'ouvrir un livre ! ironisa t'elle.

-ECOUTE MOI ! –il prit le temps de se calmer puis continua- Si à chaque fois que ta vie est marquée par quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, tu te replies dans ta bulle et tu te coupes du monde tu vivras malheureuse toute ta vie. Tu dois affronter ce qui te fais mal Alice pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche, sanglota t'elle.

-Peut importe ce que tu aurais voulu puisque ce n'est pas le cas ça change quoi ? Arrête de penser au passé et sors, fais des soirées entre amis. Il va y avoir la fête du réveillon éclate toi avec Bella et Charlotte au lieu de penser à ce qui te fais mal et tu verras qu'au bout d'un moment tu te sentiras assez forte pour aller de l'avant.

-Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Oui. Et maintenant fais moi le plaisir d'appeler Emmett avant qu'il ne devienne complètement cinglé ok ?

-Non.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais suivre tes conseils en ce qui concerne Jasper mais pour Emmett c'est hors de question que je lui pardonne pour le moment.

-Il est en train de se torturer tu sais. Rosalie est complètement désemparée.

-Je suis désolée pour elle mais je n'appellerai pas Emmett.

-Et si c'est lui qui t'appelles ?

-J'ai coupé mon portable.

-Bon sang ! Vous êtes deux grosses sales bestioles tous les deux non mais je te jure deux tête de mules en puissance je plains Rosalie et Ja.. euh…Je ferais mieux d'y aller…

-Je crois oui, répondit Alice d'une voix froide. Et dis à mes parents que j'arrive.

James eu un petit ricanement.

-Alice le retour attention tous aux abris !

Il parti en riant sous les tirs d'oreillers et transmis le message à Paul et Nancy Brandon avant de rentrer.

Une fois seule, Alice regarda autour d'elle. Les volets de sa chambres étaient fermés, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, des livres, patrons et vêtements traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, laissés à l'abandon. Elle n'avait pas fait son lit depuis la fameuse nuit où Jasper l'avait rejoint, et les pantoufles qu'il n'avait pas songé à emporter lors de son départ précipité était enfouies sous une montagne de croquis roulés en boule ou déchirés, parfaite image du travail essayant de noyer la paresse. Elle aurait du prendre une photo et la donner à Angela qui s'occupait du journal de la fac, ça aurait fait un malheur…Hagarde, elle se leva en chancelant tout en continuant à observer les dégâts. James avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle redevienne la Alice joyeuse et insouciante que tout le monde connaissait. Parce que ça c'était vraiment elle et non pas cette pauvre fille sanglotant à longueur de journée, elle se détestait elle même d'être si faible. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Etape numéro un : remonter à la surface ! Ni une, ni deux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et décrocheta les volets, respirant de grandes bouffées d'oxygènes. Putain qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! Bon d'accord à minuit passée il n'y avait plus que la lumière des réverbère et en plein centre ville l'air n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler « pur » mais elle s'en foutait éperdument. C'était son premier pas pour sortir enfin de toute cette merde, elle avait l'impression de revivre ! Oui, c'était une nouvelle Alice qui voyait le jour, une Alice plus mature et moins crédule ou du moins elle l'espérait.

-Et maintenant le monde à nous deux tu vas voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre !

Dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, Victoria reposait sur le torse nu de James. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'étaient endormis dans cette position et elle n'osait à présent pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Dieu qu'il était beau lorsqu'il dormait…Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs qu'il attachait la journée se mêlaient toujours aux siens lorsqu'ils ne faisaient qu'un et devant elle s'étalait à présent une palette de jaune et de rouge enlacés qui la ravissait. Elle adorait la sensation de ne l'avoir qu'à lui, de pouvoir le retenir contre elle à l'infini même si pour l'instant il lui refusait la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment envie… Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet, même si elle respectait son point de vue, elle était persuadé que c'était surtout la peur le faisait rejeter en bloc. Sauf qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais….

Flash Back deux semaines plus tôt.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, chacun campant sur ses positions.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour m'épouser c'est ça ? demanda Victoria avec une petite voix en cherchant un regard qu'il évitait.

-Mais non mon bébé ce n'est pas…c'est plus compliqué.

-Explique moi…

-Tu vois je…j'ai grandis dans une maison où l'amour existe. J'ai vu mes parents heureux d'etre ensemble et c'est ça…oui c'est ça que je veux moi aussi ! Trouver la bonne personne et l'épouser parce que c'est une évidence c'est tout.

-Et moi je suis quoi hein ?

-La femme de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas une « évidence » pour toi hein ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas la « bonne personne » si je suis la « femme de ta vie » !

-Mon bébé écoute…

-Je t'écoute James…

-On est trop jeunes. Trop jeunes ! Dans cinq, dix ans lorsque nous seront fixés, qu'on aura chacun un travail, qu'on aura vécu d'autres expériences qui auront modifiés notre caractère et notre vision des choses, si on s'aime toujours et que l'on arrive toujours à se supporter alors je n'aurai aucune hésitations je te le promets mon bébé. Mais pas maintenant, on est encore des gosses. Enfin surtout moi et…

-Tu es mort de trouille…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mort de trouille à l'idée de t'engager, tu as toujours eu peur de te fixer, c'état déjà ton problème avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble, tu avais peur d'aimer et de dépendre de quelqu'un et je peux comprendre je t'assure mais…Nous deux c'est du sérieux James, je le sais. Peut importe l'age qu'on a ! Et puis tu vas bientôt avoir 22 ans et moi 24 ce n'est pas si jeune…

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne penses pas qu'avec le temps on changera et qu'il viendra un moment où on ne pourra peut-être plus se supporter ?

-On verra bien ! Mais si on essaie pas, on ne pourra jamais savoir…

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Victoria parsema le long du bras de James de petits baisers plus où moins appuyés. Au bout d'un moment il reprit la parole.

-D'accord on va essayer…

-Tu es sérieux ?

-T'emballe pas, je n'ai pas dis que j'étais prêt pour le mariage, mais je suis d'accord pour qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble.

-Comme ?

-Ca te dirait qu'on vive ensemble ?

Au vu de la réaction de Victoria qui l'étouffa presque en l'étreignant, il en déduisit qu'elle était d'accord. Ravie, il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur le lit…

Fin du Flash Back

Victoria ferma les yeux. Qu'il ait accepté qu'ils vivent ensemble était déjà une étape formidable. Le reste viendrait plus tard, laissons œuvrer le temps comme on dit…

**Bon alors finalement j'ai coupé ce chapitre et mis la fin dans le 17. Ca gachera un peu la surprise peut-etre quoique...Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'appelle" Attente et Espoir". Voilà! Sinon j'ai commencé l'écriture du dernier chapitre de cette fic pendant une journée où le chapitre 16 ne oulais vraiment pas etre écrit , comme ça si jamais je ne termine pas cette fic (ce qui n'est pas du tout au programme hein!!) vous aurez quand meme la fin et comme il y a pas mal de réflexion sur le passé ça ne posera pas de problème de compréhension. Voilà bisous ah et sinon je pars en vacances mardi pour une durée indéterminée mais bon d'ici là j'aurai posté le chapitre 17 donc si ça se trouve j'en saurai plus. A bientot!!**


	17. Espoir

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Alice et Emmett déprimés c'est sur ça change ^^ Ben et tout petit peu de Edward Bella en fond quoi, j'essaie de développer tous les persos en restant centrée sur mes deux chouchous mais bon parfois ça dérappe! Et puis comme je l'ai déjà dis Bella me saoule alors bon ben je change un peu son caractère quoi^^

**annecullen69 :** Oula deux bonnes réponses dans une reviews mais qu'as tu avalée comme substance illicite ? xd

**Myrtille-Mumu :** Micii pour tous ces compliments^^ Je vais prendre la grosse tete xd Ben pour le nombre de chapitre j'avvais dit environ 50 mais je pense que ce sera plus en fait. L'histoire se déroulera sur 7 ans c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant vu que j'ai commencé la fin^^

**Ally :** Désolée de te faire revivre des moments douloureux. J'en ai eu aussi mais en générale je suis plutot du genre à me venger qu' à me mettre à pleurer c'est pour ça que j'ai demandée à James d'aller secouer un peu notre Alice!

**mimily :** Mercvi et oici notre Alice en pleine forme (bon pas tout à fait encore mais ça va venir promis!)

**nini :** Ah James! Oui j'adore le duo Emmett/James ils me font penser aux maraudeurs par moments^^ Pour le passage James/Alice il était pas prévu au départ mais elle m'énervée à pleurnicher alors j'ai demandée un ptit coup de pouce à James^^ Oui pauvre Emmett... Peut-etre pourras tu lire la suite avant ton départ!

**Dawn266 :** Alice le retour! xd

**Galswinthe :** Merci^^ Jaimais bien le James du livre il mettait du piquant à l'histoire alors j'ai essayais de lui donner une place dans cette fic aussi^^

**Bon finalement ce chapitre ne s'intitule qu'"Espoir" et le prochain sera "Attente" , j'ai encore diisée^^ Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 17 : Espoir**_

Le 26 au matin, Alice fut réveillée par une tornade débarquant dans sa chambre : Jacob. Allez savoir comme ce monstre avait réussi à s'échapper et à infiltrer la maison des Brandon sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, mais toujours est il qu'il y était parvenu et retirait à présent la couette du lit pour en faire sortir la jeune fille.

-Grr tu trompes de chambres Jake, Jazz il est en face pas ici…

La tête dans le coltard, elle se leva, repoussa le husky qui lui faisait la fête en maculant son pyjama tout neuf de terre et ouvrit les volets. Bon alors soit elle descendait dire que Jacob était ici et laissait ses parents le ramener, soit elle accomplissait son première acte de femme indépendante. Option numéro deux sélectionnée capitaine ! Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, passa la planche et atterrit sur le balcon de Jasper. Ne pas flancher…Ne pas flancher…Aller courage Alice tu vas y arriver, tu es une femme forte, fière et indépendante. Résolue, elle cogna contre les volets fermés du beau blond. Non pas BEAU blond ? Juste blond, Blondinet…Voilà dorénavant elle l'appellerait le blondinet, ça lui donnait un coté immature qui le définissait parfaitement.

Elle manqua une respiration lorsqu'il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Dieu qu'il était beau au réveil, les cheveux en bataille et ce petit air enfantin endormi…Enfantin justement, ce concentrer sur ça ! Blondinet…Blondinet…Blondinet…

-Lice…

Il paraissait abasourdi de la trouver là, sur son balcon. Bon il n'avait peut-être pas tord, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue de se retrouver là mais bon ! Il reprit contenance et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. C'est là qu'Alice perdit pied. Se convaincre soit même qu'elle était en route vers l'indépendance était une chose, convaincre les autres en était une autre…

-Je euh…Jacob il…

Il sortit complètement et referma les battants. A le voir là, si proche de lui, l'alarme se déclencha dans la tête d'Alice. Attention ! Attention ! Tentation droit devant, ne pas la heurter, ne pas la heurter !

-Quoi Jake ?

-Il…et bien…

Oulala, il se rapprochait encore et Alice ne savait plus trop la raison de sa foutue présence sur ce balcon. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ah elle était belle la femme indépendante ! Elle pouvait sentir son corps à quelques centimètres d'elle et instinctivement ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes après les lèvres de Jasper s'emparèrent des siennes. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et elle passa les siens autour de son cou tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'intensifier le baiser. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de retrouver la chaleur de son corps après tout ce temps. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle souffrirait pas la suite, pour l'heure, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais….surtout lorsqu'elle sentit d'audacieuses mains venir se glisser sous son haut de pyjama…Elle remontèrent doucement son dos, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent frôler le galbe de ses seins, le grincement des volets s'ouvrant fit se séparer les deux jeunes gens.

Maria sortit à son tour sur le balcon, vêtue du tee-shirt de Jasper disant « Attention je mors ! ». Cadeau débile d'Emmett et James gagné à une fête foraine quelques années auparavant mais qui correspondait tout à fait à son actuelle utilisatrice…

-Alice ?

Elle semblait elle aussi surprise de la trouver là mais pas spécialement ravie… Alice remarqua au passage que des petites taches blanches recouvraient le tee-shirt par endroit et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'interroger sur ce que c'était…

-Salut euh…Jasper, Jacob est chez moi voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, salut !

Celui-ci, complètement hagard, la regarda franchir la planche sans rien faire, avant de finalement se réveiller.

-Alice attends ! Hurla t'il devant une Maria furieuse.

La concernée se retourna et se planta devant la rambarde du balcon avec un air provocateur. Comme pour le mettre au défit de dire à Maria ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu pourrais me rendre mes chaussons s'il te plait ? Je crois que je les ai oubliés chez toi la dernière fois.

Pour le coup la Alice fière et sûre d'elle en prenait un coup ! Ses chaussons ? Il voulait qu'elle lui rende ses chaussons ? Non mais quel dégonflé ! Il avait une toute autre vision de leurs « échanges » quand Maria n'était pas là ! Elle se dirigea vers le tas de croquis sous son lit, le dispersa un peu partout et attrapa les dits chaussons. De retour sur le balcon, elle put voir le regard haineux de la mexicaine à son encontre. Celle-là qu'elle continue comme ça et Alice allait la mettre en pièce ! Elle croyait quoi hein ? Qu'elle avait peur d'elle ! Ah elle pouvait rêver ! Elle allait lancer les chaussons à leur propriétaire quand elle le vit franchir la barrière de son balcon pour se retrouver sur la planche.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE PASSERELLE A LA FIN ! cria Maria hors d'elle.

-C'est juste un moyen de communication plus rapide dit Jasper en attrapant les chaussons des mains d'Alice avant de revenir.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu vas me faire croire que c'est tout à fait normal et parfaitement innocent !

-Ca l'est.

-Non Jasper, le coupa Alice. Maria a raison. -elle s'attira les regards surpris de Dracula et du beau blondinet (son nouveau compromis entre blondinet et beau blond….)- Cette planche symbolise quelque chose de passé et d'ailleurs si tu permets…

A ses mots, elle s'accroupit et retira les cadenas, puis les crochets qui retenaient la planche du coté de son balcon, la laissant ainsi pendre dans le vide.

-Voilà c'est fait ! Bonne journée à vous deux et n'oublies pas de venir récupérer Jacob.

Elle rentra ensuite, ferma la porte fenêtre à clef et tira les rideaux sous le regard médusé de Jasper et celui, satisfait, de Maria. Voilà, une page de son histoire était définitivement tournée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre ce que lui réservait la vie pour la suite…

Jasper passa chercher Jacob aux environs de onze heures après s'être habillé et réveillé. Comme son frère la veille, il fut introduit dans la maison des Brandon par Nancy et se fit indiquer la chambre d'Alice. Il gravit les marches un poids dans l'estomac. Comment Alice le recevrait elle ? Furieuse ? Pleurant ? Joyeuse comme autrefois ou bien froide et indifférente comme ce matin lorsqu'elle avait rompu le lien qui les unissait aussi bien concrètement que symboliquement ? Cette passerelle était la dernière chose qui restait de leur ancienne amitié et la voir s'écrouler, abattue par la main de celle qui avait été son initiatrice lui avait fait mal. C'était comme la perdre encore une fois…Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle lui ouvrit, il fut mit à terre par Jacob et n'eut pas l'occasion d'apercevoir Alice. Mais quand elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il cru s'étrangler. La jupe. Elle avait mit la minijupe bleu marine !

-Où tu vas habillée comme ça ? demanda t'il en ne quittant pas ses jambes fluettes du regard.

-On va en ville avec Bella cet aprem trouver la tenue idéale pour la fête du réveillon.

-Et tu peux pas la faire toi même ? Pourquoi est ce que tu veux acheter une robe, tu en as plein tes placards ?

Le fait qu'elle achète une robe à vrai dire il s'en moquait. Mais le fait qu'elle se trimbale toute la journée en minijupe beaucoup plus. La pensée de jeunes males à peine pubères lui tournant autour l'énerva et il y avait fort à parier que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Des quantités d'abrutis finis venant lui susurrer des compliments à deux balles pour pouvoir frimer auprès de leurs potes en mettant une déesse comme Alice dans leur lit…Hors de question !

-Non, j'ai envie de sortir faire du shopping avec ma meilleure amie point barre. Et si on ne trouve rien alors on mettra celles que j'ai faites.

-Je peux venir ?

-Hein ?

-Vous aider à trouver vos tenues ? Je peux venir ?

-Attends tu plaisantes là ?

Il devait plaisanter ce n' était pas possible autrement enfin ! Il n'allait pas empêcher la Alice femme mature de naître non ?

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bella.

-Tu la détestes !

-Faux, j'ai pas mal réfléchie et Bella est une fille bien. Je l'ai jugé sur des critères qui n'étaient pas justes et j'en suis désolé…

-Et Maria ?

-Quoi Maria ?

-Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour que tu passes l'après-midi avec d'autres filles qu'elle et sa bande de greluches ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le lui dire, on ne fait rien de mal…

-Ah j'avais oublié ! Le Jasper manipulateur et menteur est de retour !

-Quoi ? Attends ça n'a rien de mal ! Maria est partie chez Kettie et Lucy il y a un quart d'heure pour y passer le réveillon. Je vais pas l'appeler pour lui demander la permission d'aller en ville !

-Mouais…

Bon en même temps c'était un bon moyen de tester ses nouvelles résolutions….

-Bon c'est d'accord, tu peux venir. Rendez vous à 13h30 devant l'arrêt du transurbain.

-On prend pas la voiture ?

-On pourra pas se garer ça sert à rien ;

-Tu as raison…Bon à toute à l'heure alors. Aller viens Jacob, t'es un bon chien !

Elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix mais les dés étaient jetés à présent. Plantée devant l'arrêt de bus, arborant un visage qu'elle voulait impassible alors qu'intérieurement elle était morte de trouille, elle se forçait de ne pas regarder à l'angle de la rue pour voir si Jasper arrivait. Lorsqu'il apparu enfin, elle le salua d'un signe de la tête puis se mordit la lèvre. Dans quoi s'était elle embarquée ? Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Jasper le brise.

-Tu sais…pour ce matin…

-Ce matin ? Tu veux parler du fais que tu te sois incrusté ? Ou de la planche ? Du fait qu'on se soit embrassés ? Ou encore…

-Oui de ça…du fait qu'on se soit embrassés.

-Dans ce cas je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis parfaitement au courant que tu as une copine et patati et patata et oui je ne lui dirai rien comme je n'ai rien dis à propos du fait que normalement toi et moi on aurait pu être un couple !

-Tu sais nous deux ça…

-Stop ! Jasper, je voudrais passer une bonne journée d'accord ! Alors on a qu'à faire comme si on venait juste de se rencontrer et qu'on ne se connaissait pas ok ?

-D'accord.

Enfin le bus oh bon sang elle aurait embrassé le chauffeur si elle avait pu pour être arrivé avant qu'elle n'étripe l'autre imbécile ! Le trajet en lui même se passa plutôt bien, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant parler et quand enfin il descendirent devant l'hôtel de ville, se fut avec soulagement qu'ils aperçurent Bella. Ils ne seraient plus en tête à tête au moins !

-Jasper ? s'étonna celle-ci.

-Je m'ennuyais tout seul à la maison.

-Pauvre chou comprends le, Maria va passer une semaine loin de lui et il va devoir prendre des décisions tout seul oh là là ! Tu veux qu'on appelle une baby-sitting ou ça ira ?

Blessé par les paroles d'Alice qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir sortir de cette bouche, il répliqua vertement :

-Moi au moins je ne me réveille pas au coté d'un chien !

-Non c'est vrai tu te réveilles au coté d'une sangsue arriviste ! Tu sais quoi ? A choisir je préfère Jacob au moins lui il est fidèle à ses amis et à sa famille !

-Stop ! On se calme ! Alice il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon il n'y aura plus une seule robe potable et Jasper, je suis ravie que tu sois là, un avis masculin ça ne peut qu'aider aller hop !

Attrapant chacun d'eux bras dessus dessous, elle les entraîna dans le premier magasin se présentant. Dire qu'elle haïssait faire les boutiques et qu'en plus elle allait devoir supporter leurs scènes débiles !

Se calmer au plus vite ! La première chose qu'Alice fit en entrant dans la boutique, fut de se précipiter vers l'un des nombreux présentoirs. Ne pas penser à cette envie de lui sauter au cou pour lui arracher la tete !

Tandis que les deux amies se mettaient à farfouiller à droit à gauche, Jasper se stoppa net. Devant lui se trouvait la robe parfaite pour Alice. En satin, d'un rouge sang, mi longue, fendue sur le coté et quelque peu décolletée, cette robe possédait entre les deux seins une rose en strass de laquelle partaient une multitude de rubans.

-Lice…

Mais elle était parie à l'autre bout de la boutique et retournait une robe bustier orange pale dans tout les sens pour repérer d'éventuels défauts de couture. Il prit la robe rouge et la lui mit sous les yeux.

-Celle-ci est parfaite.

Alice le regarda un instant, dans les prunelles du jeune homme brillait la certitude d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. Alors elle descendit les yeux sur la robe et resta bouche bée. Parfaite. Elle était parfaite si elle voulait séduire un homme et visiblement Jasper était de son avis. Et puis quoi encore ! Elle allait à cette soirée pour s'amuser pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ! Quoique à voir la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Jazz elle devrait peut-être…Ca le rendrait fou furieux et lui prouverait une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'était pas « sa chose ». Alors comme ça Jasper voulait qu'elle soit sexy ? Soit ! Elle serait sexy… Elle allait tous les faire craquer et lui en particulier ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder comme une petite fille bien sage après cette soirée…

-Elle ne me plait pas, déclara t'elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Essaie la au moins !

-Non !

-Alice !

-J'ai dis non c'est non !

-Parfait alors moi je l'achète !

Il se dirigea vers les caisses, laissant une Alice abasourdie. Il allait faire quoi ? C'était une blague ! Il n'allait tout de même pas acheter cette robe pour Maria ! Elle était bien trop grande sa poitrine sortirait carrément du décolleté et le bas de la robe frôlerait ses fesses ! Sans parler du reste de son corps qui serait plus que moulé…Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle ne voulait rien savoir des fantasmes de Jasper ou encore de comment il comptait utiliser cette robe ! Il fallait qu'elle se remette à chercher la sienne aller !

Elle se rapprocha de Bella et lui demanda si le pêche avait été bonne. Celle-ci fit non de la tête tout en louchant sur une robe turquoise à la coupe classique, longue jusqu'aux chevilles et au col épousant la forme du cou.

-Elle est très bien celle là non ? Fit Alice en désignant la dite robe.

-Elle flashe un peu trop pour moi…

-Oh arrête une bonne sœur pourrait la porter tellement elle est couverte !

-Non vraiment je la sens pas…

-C'est toi qui voit… Bon aller hop direction le magasin suivant !

-Où est Jasper?

-Aucune..

-Je suis là, dit une voix derrière elles.

-Bon alors changeons d'endroit, l'air est plutôt tendu par ici…

Toute l'après midi se déroula dans la même ambiance : Une Alice glaciale envers Jasper, Un Jasper qui répondait aux verves d'Alice tout en tentant de rétablir le dialogues et une Bella au milieu qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu. Vers 16h30, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger une glace dans une boulangerie snack. De grosses glaces à l'italienne miam. Alice et Jasper la prirent à la fraise et Bella à la vanille. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table tout en dégustant leur quatre heure.

-Oh fait Bella, commença Alice. Tu m'avais pas dit au téléphone que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer.

-Si mais je me suis dit ensuite que vu l'ambiance…

-Si tu ne veux pas raconter tes secrets devant moi…

-Oh non c'est pas du tout ça Jasper c'est juste que…Bon d'accord je me lance !

-Je t'écoute !

Alice se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise d'impatience et Jasper sourit. Ca c'était la Alice qu'il aimait…

-Ben voilà en fait…Edward m'a invitée à la soirée du réveillon ! !

-Quoi ? Mais attends je t'avais déjà invitée de tout façon !

-Oui mais là c'était tellement romantique !

-Mais vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Ben pas encore mais….

-Bellaaaaa ! Avec les mecs si tu fonces pas t'es morte y'en aura une autre qui aura prit ta place, faut jamais attendre même si ils te le demandent sinon c'est foutu !

Fait étrange, Jasper manqua de s'étouffer juste à ce moment là…

-Ne les mets pas tous dans le même panier c'est pas parce que Jasper s'est conduit en salaud qu'Edward est comme ça !

-Euh…, tenta Jasper qui se sentait de plus en plus transparent…

-Mais bien sur que si ! Les mecs ça pense qu'à baiser point barre !

-T'exagère et puis si Edward m'avait embrassé j'aurai pas su quoi faire après de toute façon !

-T'as raison moi non plus je sais pas quoi faire…

Elle se mit à regarder sa glace sans trop la voir et soupira.

-Tu aurais simplement pu lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, dit Jasper à Bella.

-Si il m'embrasse c'est qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi non ?

-Pas forcement, railla Alice. Y a des mecs qui passent leur temps à embrasser d'autres filles dès que leur copine ont le dos tourné et ça n'implique aucun sentiments !

-Mais peut-être que…

-Tu n'en sais rien, la coupa Jasper. Peut-Être que les mecs qui embrasse une autre fille que leur copine ont une raison de le faire même si elle n'est pas morale…

-Oui, comme une trop forte concentration de testostérone ?

-Eh ! On peut revenir à mon problème au lieu de vous pouiller !

-Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun problème Bella, quand tu verras Eddy à la fête tu te montrera naturelle et aux douze coups de minuit arrange toi pour être sous une branche de gui !

-C'est pas à noël le gui ? demanda Jazz

-Je sais plus mais peut importe vu que je m'occupe de la déco ! Et donc je te promets qu'il y aura des boules de guis à cette foutue soirée Bel !

-Non Lice je vais pas savoir quoi dire devant lui, je vais complètement paniquer !

-Rooo Bella saute lui dessus une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse ça fait six mois que vous vous tournez autour vous allez bien finir par sortir ensemble un jour !

-Toi et Jasper vous tournez autour depuis plus longtemps que ça et pourtant vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ! Donc ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

-Tu te trompes, Jasper est amoureux de Maria pas de moi ça n'a rien à voir.

Bella se tourna alors vers Jasper et le défia de mentir.

-Vraiment tu n'es pas amoureux d'Alice ?

-Bella, grogna Alice.

Mais son amie ne l'écouta pas en continua à défier Jasper du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

-Bien sûr que si !

Bella afficha alors un sourire rayonnant et Alice devint plus pale que jamais.

-De..de que…quoi ?

Grand silence.

-Jazz réponds moi !

-…

-JAZZ !

-Oui ! Oui, je suis complètement dingue de toi Alice voilà !

-C'est pas trop tôt, songea Bella.

-Mais…Non je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi tu sors avec Maria si tu dis que tu…que tu m'aimes ?

-Parce que j'ai peur.

Voilà c'était dit. Peur, il était mort de trouille de connaître le bonheur de tenir sa Alice contre lui et puis de la voir s'éloigner un jour…

-MAIS PEUR DE QUOI A LA FIN, JAZZ !

-Si vous pouviez éviter de crier mademoiselle, dit alors l'un des serveur.

Bella le promis et retourna toute son attention sur la scène se jouant devant ses yeux. Il fallait qu'ils cèdent, qu'ils se mettent ensemble par pitié….

-Peur de ne pas te suffire. Peur que tu me quittes par la suite.

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule je t'aime à en crever !

-Pour le moment tu m'aimes.

-Non pour toute la vie !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment Jazz ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'en supplies crois moi !

-Non Alice désolé je peux pas.

Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se perdit dans la foule. Alice tenta de le suivre mais il était déjà loin…

**Voilà! A bientot pour le chapitre 18!**


	18. Attente

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le Twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**21-alice-12 :** Ouhouu ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! xd (je te laisse lire ce chapitre et les suivants our plus de détails mais tu as parfaitement raison Ian va avoir une place plus importante dès maintenant) Oui Jasper est franchement énervant (il m'énerve rien que quand j'écris ce qu'il fabrique alors ce qu'il dit, ou même pire, ce qu'il pense ! pfff). Navrée pour le délai d'attente ça ne se reproduira plus promis !

**Léonie :** Deux choses : Merci et la voici ;)

**twilight007 :** Désolée pour l'attente voilà le chapitre 18 !

**Ally :** Raaaaa Jaaazzzzz…. ***fantasme*** T'en fais pas avec le temps il va mûrir l'est encore trop jeune voilà tout ! C'est sur que pleurer un bon coup ça libère toujours…Oui Alice reste branchée sur on question continuation dans les bonnes résolutions ! Ou du moins, elle essaie de toute ses forces et c'est ce qui compte ! Contente que tu l'aime comme ça (je crois qu'elle se préfère aussi comme ça xd)

**Kim :** Il la croit mais il ne veut pas en tenir compte…Jasper a compris qu'Alice été amoureuse de lui depuis l'histoire de la boite de nuit en fait, mais il a tellement peur d'avoir mal si il l'accepte, qu'il préfère l'ignorer…Pfff ! xd

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Sadique ? Nannnnnn lol Désolée pour le délai, jasper ne plus jamais vous faire attendre un mois entre deux post ! (quoique techniquement c'est pas ma faute hein c'est celui de mon ordi qui s'éteint dès qu'il fait un peu chaud ! (et il a fait CHAUD ! xd) et de l'ameublement de mon appart qui est toujours pas fini. )

**annecullen69 :** Oui vive Djamel ! ! hihi ! Con ? Oui complètement xd ! Et froussard aussi ! Mais Alice va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, elle va tout faire pour l'avoir ^^ (en même temps qui ne tenterai pas hein !)

**AngeBlond17 :** Et oui, heureusement qu'il y a Bella pour faire retomber un peu la pression lol Ou Alice aurait probablement commis un meurtre^^ Et puis leur petit manège l'énervait et elle était persuadée depuis le premier jour que Jasper était amoureux d'Alice donc…Quand y'a plus rien à faire faut forcer le destin hein ;)

**Dawn266 :** Il s'enfuit parce qu'il est mort de trouille devant ses sentiments et devant le fait que ce soit quelque chose de réciproque et dit à haute voix Maintenant c'est officiel qu'Alice et lui sont amoureux et ça le terrifie…

**Élizabeth :** Merciiii ! Ah la la ! Jazz Jazz Jazz ! xd Je lui ferait bien un petit calin pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions pas toi ? 

**ceci27 :** Eh eh ! Oui elle le sait, elle est pas vraiment pour le principe de « restons en là et soyons bon amis » xd Jasper a intéré à rester bien bien ancré sur ses positions si il veut tenir le choc !

**mimily :** Ben dans l'idéal je préférerais que Jasper soit avec moi^^ Mais restons réaliste snif… Jasper manque de confiance en lui et en Alice, même si ils sortaient ensemble ce serait loin d'être gagné, il faut qu'ils mûrissent chacun de leur coté avant de se trouver (enfin peut être pas si longtemps quand même hein xd) Le sadisme est franche jouasse parce que j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette fic donc je sais quand il va se passer telle ou telle chose et c'est génial de créer des trucs au fur et à mesure qui n'était pas dans mon plan d'origine mais qui en fait collent et font monter le suspense ! lol

**Galswinthe :** Merci la voici !

**Ce chapitre porte bien son titre hum…Désolée pour ce délai énnooooormmisscccccime ! Ca ne devrait plus se reproduire promis ! C'est juste que j'avais pas internet pendant les vacances et qu'une fois rentrée il a d'abord fallu penser à meubler on apart avant d'écrire….Bouh j'y ai pas non plus internet ! Donc pour la publication ce sera exclusivement le week-end dorénavant sauf si j'arrive à aller squatter chez une amie^^ Toujours est il que je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée (ben oui hein c'est pas drole mais c'est la vie…) ou alors un bon boulot pour ceux qui ont finis leur scolarité ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je suis loin, très loin d'en être satisfaite, surtout certains passages que j'ai massacrés en les écrivant à la vitesse éclaire mais comme je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais retourner sur ff, il fallait qu'il soit terminé aujourd'hui. Et maintenant la suite de « Jalousie » (D'ailleurs j'ai envie de changer le titre, des suggestions ?).**

**_Chapitre 18 : Attente_**

Non mais ça franchement elle n'en revenait pas ! Il était parti ! Il avait dit être dingue d'elle et puis s'était tiré non mais et puis quoi encore ! Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille après ça ? Qu'un « désolé Alice je ne peux pas » allait boucler cette histoire ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il lui devait des explications bien plus convaincantes que son histoire de peur débile !

Abandonnant Bella au snack, elle se mit à courir à travers les rues de la ville à sa recherche. Mais après plusieurs heures passées sans l'apercevoir, elle décida de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et de rentrer chez elle. Il était sûrement affalé sur son lit à se reprocher ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Alice ?

L'intéressée se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un Ian en costard cravate, cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière par du gel. En règle générale, Alice détestait le gel, ça avait la sale habitude de rendre la tête des gens luisante et rien n'était plus désagréable que d'enfouir sa main dans une tignasse rendue poisseuse et dure par cette pâte infâme. Mais elle devait reconnaître que le style « jeune homme propre sur lui » donnait à Ian un coté sexy certain, un petit air de Jack Dawson en costume peut-être…

-Salut. Euh dis tu n'aurais pas vu Jasper ?

-Jasper ? Euh si je l'ai vu à l'arrêt de bus il y a trois heures. Il montait, je descendais. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas comme si j'allais pas le revoir !

-Euh je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là…

-C'est pas grave oublie ! Bon salut ! Ravie de t'avoir vu.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, une main la retint.

-Attends Alice, tu prendras bien quelque chose non ? T'as la tête de quelqu'un venant de vivre un truc pas drôle, je m'en voudrais de te laisser partir comme ça…

Elle le toisa un moment puis finalement hocha la tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre au fond ? Il valait mieux laisser à Jasper le temps de se calmer avant d'aller le secouer comme un pruneau…

Ravi, Ian tendit un bras maladroit à la jeune fille qui noua ses mains autour en riant. Jasper aussi avait cette habitude de jouer les parfaits gentlemen parfois. Avant. Il la conduisit dans une des brasseries longeant la rivière. Ils s'installèrent à une table, commandèrent un coca-cola et un fanta orange, puis se mirent à discuter en attendant leur commande. La conversation, au début légère, prit un tournant plus sérieux lorsque les boissons eurent été apportées.

-Ca m'étonne que tu cherches Jasper, après ce qui s'est passé dans l'amphi, je ne vous ai plus vu ensemble.

-Je préférerais ne pas trop en parler si ça ne te gène pas…

-Comme tu voudras. Sinon tu passes de bonnes fêtes ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis coincée avec mes parents ! Mon frère s'est barré à l'autre bout du pays chez sa copine et mes voisins ont l'air de biens s'amuser eux…

-Oh…Pas cool. Ecoute si tu t'ennuies tu me passes un coup de fil et on se fait une sortie un jour dac ?

Alice sourit, comprenant fort bien le manège de cet interlocuteur très peu subtil. Néanmoins, comme il était plutôt sympa, vraiment mignon et qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi l'avenir était fait, elle prononça la phrase qu'il attendait.

-Il faudrait d'abord que j'ai ton numéro !

Il lui adressa un grand sourire avant de noter le dit numéro sur un bout de serviette en papier. Après quoi, Alice fit de même. Lorsqu'il la laissa repartir, elle failli manquer de peu le bus et dût courir pour l'attraper –ses escarpins allaient être tout éraflés !-

Enfin, Alice arriva chez elle. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses parents, elle fila se remaquiller dans la salle de bain. Un peu plus de fard, d'anti-cernes, de khôl, non pas trop de rouge à lèvres, oh la merde ! Elle venait de renverser le vernis à ongle fushia sur le carrelage ! Tant pis, il y avait des priorités dans la vie que diable ! Et réussir à sortir avec l'homme de ses rêves prévalait sur l'état d'une salle de bain !

Lorsqu'elle s'estima acceptable, elle dévala les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et lança un « je reviens » avant de s'élancer au dehors et de débarquer chez les Withlock.

Elle souffla un grand coup, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sonna. Ce fut Victoria qui lui ouvrit et elle lui adressa un regard de reproche quand elle annonça le motif de sa visite.

-Alice, c'est aux hommes de ramper à tes pieds !

-Je te raconterai plus tard ! dit elle en gravissant les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de débouler dans la chambre de Jasper sans même frapper.

-Maintenant tu m'expliques ! hurla t'elle en déboulant comme une furie.

Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, le jeune homme sursauta avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Alice…dit il dans une sorte de couinement indéfinissable.

-Je VEUX savoir Jazz !

-Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire Alice, tu devrais partir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais elle la referma assez violemment et se plaqua contre, décidée à obtenir ses explications.

-Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir cette fois et je ne partirai pas.

-Tu devrais..

-NON ! Jazz…Tu as dit que…que tu étais…dingue de moi…j'aimerai comprendre…Jazz…

Voyant qu'il était dos au mur et qu'Alice ne bougerait pas, il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Alors, Alice se mit à genoux devant lui et entoura son visage de ses mains.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre Jazz s'il te plait…est ce que…est ce que tu as…dis ça comme ça ? Est ce que tu le pensais ?…Depuis quand ?…Pourquoi est que tu as préféré Maria à moi ?

Mais il ne répondait pas. Prostré, des milliers d'idées et d'envies se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle allait sûrement exploser.

« Fais la partir, elle n'a rien à faire ici ! »

« Saute lui dessus, elle n'attends que ça ! »

« C'est justement pour ça que tu sors avec Maria tu te souviens ? Pour protéger Alice d'elle même et pour t'éviter de trop souffrir par la suite… »

« Tu as déjà bien assez souffert ! Tu en meurs d'envie Jasper, saute lui dessus ! »

« Non Jasper, n'oublies pas qu'un gentleman ne ferait pas ça ! »

« Mais tu n'es pas un gentleman, regarde comme tu traites Maria ! Comme un objet qui te fera oublier Alice…Mais tu sais parfaitement que tu ne l'as pas oublié… »

« Jasper, tu dois te contrôler ! »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi au snack tout à l'heure tu te souviens ? »

« Justement ! Tu dois être fort pour deux ! »

Finalement, il n'eut pas à les départager, puisque Alice prit le contrôle des opérations. Il sentit ses deux fines mains écarter les siennes plus larges et ses lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre à cogiter, elle l'attira à elle, s'allongea au sol, noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il ne chercha pas à résister. C'était si bon, si vrai, c'est à cela que devrait ressembler chacune de ses étreintes et non à un déchaînement d'instincts primitifs et bestiaux sans aucun sentiments. Il la sentit prendre plus d'assurance sous lui, probablement à cause de son absence de réactions -ils n'avaient toujours pas intensifier leur baiser- elle voulu alors se mettre à califourchon sur lui et elle eut la désagréable surprise d'être repoussée. Jasper s'était relevé à présent relevé et fixait un point invisible de l'autre coté de la chambre pour se donner le temps de retrouver une contenance…

-Jazz…hoqueta Alice, toujours au sol, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Lice…

Elle se remit debout d'un bond et attrapa furieusement la chemise du blond pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je te plais pas c'est ça !

-Non ce…

-Pourquoi !

-Alice, je n'ai pas le droit de te traiter comme un objet…

-La dernière fois, tu étais moins porté sur ce genre de détail !

-J'ai changé...

-Et moi je suis sûre que non !

-Alice…

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle se recula, et entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier blanc.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit il en fixant la naissance de ses seins découverte.

-Je veux savoir si tu es un véritable gentleman ou si tu essaies de t'en convaincre !

-Alice…

La jeune fille se retrouva en soutient gorge et il déglutit difficilement. Ses formes étaient loin d'être aussi pleines que celles de Maria mais elles saillaient parfaitement à la silhouette menue d'Alice. Son ventre plat et encore plus blanc que ses bras fins donna à Jasper l'envie de parcourir les autres cachettes si bien gardées de ce corps de déesse qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure que son regard descendait. Pam ! Elle fit tomber sa jupe bleu marine et se retrouva en sous vêtements. Un ensemble rouge avec de la dentelle noire…Il déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de fixer le nœud papillon noir qui ornait son dessous.

-Arrête Alice ! la supplia t'il presque en sentant ses résolutions s'envoler face à cette vision enchanteresse. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être faibles parfois…

-Fais moi arrêter si tu en as tellement envie! A moins que tu n'aies peur de faillir à tes convictions si tu t'approches trop…

Elle mit alors tout doucement ses mains dans le dos comme pour lui laisser le temps de l'en empêcher –ce qu'il ne fit pas – et dégrafa son soutient gorge avant de le jeter à terre. Elle se retrouvait à présent à demi nue devant lui. Sous ses airs de femme forte et décidée, Alice tremblait intérieurement. Tout son plan pour conquérir Jasper était basé sur l'hypothèse qu'elle lui plaise physiquement parlant. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si il la trouvait trop maigre, trop androgyne, trop squelettique après Maria ? Ou bien si au contraire, il n'était attiré pas attiré par elle mais par son apparence externe ? Elle détourna un instant son regard lorsqu'elle balança son haut au sol, puis, quand elle le releva, elle croisa les yeux de Jazz emplis de désir et un sentiment de fierté et de joie l'envahit. Elle lui plaisait ! Peut-Être uniquement d'un point de vue sexuel mais il était attiré par elle et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas comme excuse d'être inactif depuis trop longtemps. Elle se dit alors qu'elle touchait au but, que tout stopper maintenant serait stupide…Rassemblant son courage et barrant le chemin à l'angoisse et la pudeur, elle se mit dos à lui, retira ses chaussures et ôta son dernier vêtement avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit de Jasper.

-Viens. Lui ordonna t'elle d'une voix sensuelle…

Le concerné, la bouche grande ouverte et l'entrejambe bien réveillée sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité à ses paroles et resta un instant immobile, visage fermé, comme prenant une lourde décision.

-Jazz…

**-**Alors n'espère rien d'autre.

-Quoi ? !

Elle se sentit refroidie tout à coup...

-C'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne souhaite pas avoir d'autres relations que sexuelles Alice. Ni avec Maria ni avec toi.

Dieu que c'était dur de sortir une abomination pareille ! Il se sentait affreusement sale, et surtout, il salissait Alice en lui faisait croire qu'il ne l'avait embrassé jamais ou caressé que parce que ce qu'il avait dans le slibard en avait décidé ainsi et non pas par amour.

-Mais…Mais quand tu disais que tu étais dingue de moi !

-De ton corps Alice…juste de ton corps…

-ET MOI CE QUE JE RESSENS HEIN ! T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE EN FAIT DE MOI ! TOUT CE QUI T'INTERESSE C'EST DE BAISER ! BAISER ! BAISER ! ! !

Il n'osa pas affronter son regard en répondant un simple :

-Oui.

Alors Alice explosa.

-Je ne te cois pas !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non ! Je pense que tu te planques derrière ce mensonge à la con pour cacher tes véritables sentiments ! Sinon, si tu voulais juste du sexe, tu ne te serais pas arrêté, tu serais allé jusqu'au bout Jazz, j'étais, et je suis toujours, parfaitement consentante !

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'utiliser comme un objet…

-Vraiment ! Pourtant tu utilises bien Maria alors où est la différence hein !

-La différence entre toi et Maria ? ! demanda t'il hébété.

-Oui ! Tu nous désires toutes les deux non ? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu sors avec elle et pas avec moi ? !

-Tu es…

-Oui ?

-Tu as une place importante dans ma vie Alice, depuis toujours et je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Elle frappa dans ses mains lentement, en signe d'ironie.

-Non ! C'est sur que le fait d'avoir coucher avec Maria dans les toilettes de la boite alors que tu m'avait promis de la larguer pour moi juste avant n'a absolument pas entaché notre si belle et si grande amitié !

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Tu prends encore la fuite ! Tu sais quoi, si tu as si peur de tes sentiments, alors je ne peux rien pour toi Jasper et même si je t'aime, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre éternellement que tu aies compris à quel point tu es con sur ce coup ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester poiroter devant une fenêtre à vous regarder vous bécoter toi et Maria sans pouvoir rien faire ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse jusqu'au soir du nouvel an, minuit. Si tu choisis de rester avec Maria alors parfait, j'accepte de sortir avec Ian.

-Ian ? Ian qui est avec moi en cours ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu ne vas pas sortir avec ce crétin ! s'énerva t'il.

-Et pourquoi pas ! Il est mignon, sympa, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressent. Ca me suffit !

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, tu es amoureuse de moi !

-Mais ce n'est pas réciproque n'est ce pas ? Donc je te laisse jusqu'à minuit pour réfléchir !

-C'est du chantage Alice !

-Pas si ta réponse est déjà clairement établie dans ta tête !

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Ian, il est vicieux comme mec !

-Ah et toi non ? !

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on finisse cette discussion maintenant…

-Bonne idée, je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu…

-Alice !

-Tu m'aimes Jasper, inutile de le nier ! Et maintenant que je le sais, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je veux que tu sois mon premier et tu le seras !

Elle attrapa ses vêtements dispersés un peu partout et se rhabilla en vitesse. Jasper s'était à nouveau assis à son bureau, dos à elle et elle se sentait véritablement humiliée. Mais elle l'aurait, elle l'aurait foi de Mary Alice Brandon ! Elle partit sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ah peine rentrée chez elle, Alice se dirigea comme une furie vers son stock de tissus sans prêter attention à la salle de bain toujours dans un état critique. Pourvu qu'il soit là, pourvu qu'il soit là…Ah ça y est ! Elle avait déjà en tête sa prochaine création ! Avec ça, si Jasper ne cédait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas humain…

-Et maintenant la touche finale…

Elle décrocha le téléphone, sortit un petit bout de serviette en papier froissé et composa le numéro de portable inscrit dessus. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, son propriétaire décrocha.

-Allo ?

-Ian c'est Alice !

-Alice ! Ca me fait plaisir de…

-Dis est ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu pour la St Silvestre ?

31 Décembre. Aux environs de quatorze heures, Alice chargea ses deux grosses valises à l'arrière de la vieille camionnette rouge de Bella. Avec l'aide de celle-ci bien sur.

-Euh, c'est juste pour deux nuits Alice…

-Mais j'ai pris uniquement le minimum vital ! Quelques robes, des chandails, chaussures, jupes, pantalons, tee-shirts, pantoufles, chemises de nuit, pyjamas, sous-vêtements et ma trousse de toilette c'est tout, rien que le minimum je te dis !

Bella se contenta de soupirer et mit le contact direction chez elle afin de déposer tout ce bazar. Ensuite, elles se rendraient directement à la salle des fêtes pour arranger l'endroit. Ca c'était la partie Alicienne, elle installerait les tables et les chaises. Edward, Peter et Victoria leur fileraient un coup de main et James, Jasper, Charlotte et d'autres personnes viendraient les rejoindre plus tard. Tout devait être prêt pour 19h. Ensuite, chacun rentrerait se changer ou se changerait sur place- et la fête serait officiellement commencée à 20h tapante.

Ce fut en gros ce qui se passa. Chacun avait apporté de quoi décorer et de quoi manger et Alice avait passé l'après midi à s'arracher les cheveux en essayant de coordonner des styles complètement différents. Dans son idéal, il aurait fallu tout acheter exprès pour la fête ! Sauf que ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis et que le budget était loin d'être extensible à volonté. Du coup, elle dût jongler entre les différentes volontés de chacun et ce fut finalement Bella qui l'emmena de force vers sa camionnette aux alentour de 19h40. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le début de la soirée, mais Alice refusa de se presser. Alors que Bella était sur le pas de la porte à 20h tapante et attendait avec un empressement timide de démarrer la voiture –Edward l'avait quand même invité à cette soirée, elle ne pouvait pas le faire attendre !- Alice restait toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain, rétorquant aux couinements impatients de Bella qu'il fallait bien qu'elle soit contente d'une chose au moins vu l'état de la déco ! Son amie lui hurla que la déco était superbe, et qu'Alice pouvait bien enfiler n'importe quoi elle serait superbe aussi et que oui, elle connaissait son sens inné de la mode et le temps qu'il fallait y consacrer pour que ce soit réussie mais que si elle n'arrivait pas là tout de suite elle partait sans elle parce que quand même Edward l'attendait !

Elle l'entendit alors répliquer :

-Tu peux y aller Bella, James passera me prendre vers 21h30, il a des cartons à finir à son apart'.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Vas-y je te dis !

-Bon d'accord à plus tard Lice.

Pressée de retrouver Edward, elle ne chercha pas à négocier plus et partie sans plus tarder. Une dizaines de voitures étaient garées dans le petit parking de la salle des fêtes, le remplissant donc entièrement et quelques autres longeaient la bas coté. Bella les imita et se précipita vers l'entrée après avoir fermée sa camionnette à clef. Rester naturelle surtout. Elle poussa la porte…c'est parti !

Lorsque James passa prendre Alice chez Bella, il manqua d'avoir une attaque. Emmett n'aurait pas mais alors là pas DU TOUT apprécié la tenue de sa jeune sœur ! D'ailleurs la question pouvait légitimement se poser : était ce une tenue ? Car pour tout vêtement, Alice avait enfilée une robe au haut de Marcel, plutôt moulante descendant jusqu'au cheville. Jusqu'à là ça pouvait encore passer, oui, sauf que cette robe avait une particularité plutôt…particulière. Elle était totalement transparente et en dessous, sa propriétaire avait enfilé un shorty et un soutien-gorge sans bretelle couleur chair… Autant dire qu'elle était vêtue d'une tenue plus que provocante ! Seul point positif : même les mecs les moins équipés neuronalement pourrait sans peine l'imaginer nue…. Oh non, Emmett n'aurait pas apprécié du tout…

Elle s'avança vers lui, sourire aux lèvres sur ses petits escarpins saumon et monta dans la voiture, sac beige clair à la main.

-Alice tu…

-C'est un défi James…

-Un défi ?

-Tu m'as bien dit de relever la tête et d'affronter tous les obstacles de la vie non ?

-Exact princesse…Tu sais que tous les mecs vont se mettre à bander et que toutes les meufs vont essayer de te tuer…

-Tout à fait !

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage, et James mit le contact avec un clin d'œil complice.

Ce ne fut que vers 23 heures qu'Alice et James pointèrent finalement le bout de leur nez. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Alice sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle, et les gens parler sur son passage. Mais elle s'en foutait, elle cherchait Jasper des yeux. Il était là, en face d'elle et il la dévisageait à la fois avec une envie évidente et en même temps avec un air…triste ? Elle s'arrêta net.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança vers elle. Lui qui l'attrapa par la main et qui l'entraîna dans la salle des douches avant de les enfermer tous les deux dans une cabine. Elle le regarda un instant, voulu parler, mais il posa son index contre ses lèvres et prit la parole.

-J'ai fait mon choix Alice, ce ne sera pas utile que tu attendes jusqu'à minuit…

Dehors, la nuit noire et le brouillard régnaient en maître. Il faisait sacrement froid dans la voiture de Brad Withlock et James cru bon d'allumer le chauffage.

-Putain ça caille !

-James ! s'exclama son père.

-D'accord il faaaiiiiit frrrrrroid quoiii ! Hum…Bella tu vas pas regretter de ne pas rester jusqu'au nouvel an ?

-Non.

-…Tu sais, quoi que Eddy ait dit ou fait, il doit s'en vouloir à mort !

-Pfff ouais sans doute….

-Jtassure ! c'est…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Une voiture au chauffeur saoul qui fonce droit sur eux.

Un grand coup de volant pour tenter de l'éviter.

Un tonneau sur la route suivi d'une chute dans un ravin.

Et puis le silence.

**Alors à votre avis : **

**-Que vont devenir les trois occupants du véhicule ?**

**-Pourquoi est ce que Bella a voulu quitter la soirée ? **

**-Pourquoi est ce Brad et James qui l'ont raccompagnée, pourquoi n'est elle pas rentrer avec sa camionnette ?**

**-Pourquoi Bella en veut-elle à Edward ?**

**-Qu'est ce que va dire Jasper à Alice dans la douche ?**

**-Qu'est ce que devient Ian dans tout ça ? Et notre chère Maria ?**

**Et enfin, que pensez vous de la robe d'Alice ? Je la lui piquerais bien si je pouvais mais bon aller comme ça à une soirée…xd Aller à très bientôt pour le chapitre 19 qui s'appellera « Après »… Gros bisous !**


	19. Bonne Année!

**Élizabeth :** Ian et Maria ensembles? Houlaa! xd Je leur donne quoi...1 heure? xd Vraiment? Autant que j'arrete d'écrire alors si il n'y a plus aucune surprise non^^

**lili09 :** Sadique! Vouiiii je sais, j'adooore! mouah lol Merci j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
2009-09-16 . chapter 18

**une fan... :** Je vais prendre la grosse tete à force^^ Raa les passages Bella/Edward... Sniff, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec eux, je sas pas, j'arrive pas à les cerner... Mais rassure toi, ils ne sont pas prets de disparaitres et leur relaton va peu à peu évoluer! D'ailleurs, celà commence dès ce chapitre... Je te laisse constater!  
2009-09-15 . chapter 13

**marie1876 :** Hey, une tete connue xd Merci d'etre passée voir et t'en fais pas, le forum ne mourra pas!  
2009-09-11 . chapter 18

**Élizabeth :** T'en fais pas, je comprends ta logique et d'ailleurs elle n'est pas toute à fait fausse tu verras... Jazz souffre aussi c'est bien le truc qui cloche! A tel point qu'Alice se demande dans ce chapitr si il n'est pas un peu maso... Euh le pont on va éviter hein^^ J'ai hésité quand à la réaction de Jasper en fait. Au dépard, il ne parvenait pas à la repousser, ils faisaient les préliminaires et juste dernier moment, il stoppait tout net! Bon, après j'ai eu pitié d'Alice (niveau frustration et sentiment de rejet c'était le pompom) et puis je me suis dis que Jasper n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de s'arreter...(surtout si Alice n'en avait absolument pas envie...)

**Dawn266 :** Vrai, tu as aimé? Tant mieux! Oui, c'était ma période "Dracula" et ils se posaient pas mal de questions xd Edward ha Edward! Pourquoi les hommes ne sont-ils aussi parfaits que dans les livres? hein...snif La réponse a ta question est dans ce chapitre!

**Galswinthe :** Désolée de t'avoir fait autant patienté... C'estla faute d'Edward, ses répliques bloquaient dans ma tete! sniff... En échange tu peux le tapper! Ca soulagera un peu ou pas du tout?

**gotikstar :** Raaa le point de vue Edward / Bella... Il m'a bloqué tout le chapitre pendant 2 semaines alors que toutes les autres scènes étaient écrites! Et en plus il rcommence dans le 20 sniff... Les fesses de Jazzzzz...miamm.....hum euh oui il abuse hein!^^

**Ally :** Oh ça oui, il est sacrément con et en plus il se fait autant de mal qu'à Alice! Faut pas chercher de logique xd Oui, la robe d'Alice est juste...parfaite! J'adooore, ze voudrais la meme à Noel mais bon ça va faire bizarre à coté des barbies et des puzzles dans la hote du papa Noel! L'accident! MOuaaahh! Oui, mais par contre, là ce n'est pas quelque chose de rajouté (l'invtation de Ian en est une, normalement il n'apparaissait que plus tard), ça aura son importance sur la suite de la fic. Edward n'est pas Jasper, mais ça ne l'empeche pas d'etre un peu lourd quand il est nerveux^^ Et merci pour les titres, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, mais j'expliquerai tout ça plus tard^^  
2009-09-02 . chapter 18

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Pas etre mort...hum. Eddie, dire une bourde? naan xd Je note que tu veux rajouter quelques cicatrices à Jazz, j'en connais une qui ne va plus pouvoir se tenir après ça xd Je garde l'idée de Ian et des extraterrestres, elle est extra!

**Bon aller, hop pas le temps de faire de long discours sinon vous aurez ce chapitre à l'an trois mille ! Je tiens juste à dire que je le déteste tel qu'il est et qu'il est fort probable que e le réécrive prochainement, voilà! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19

Ian avait débarqué à la soirée à huit heures tapantes. Alice l'avait bien sur prévenue qu'elle risquait d'être en retard, les filles se devaient de toute façon d'être en retard, mais lui, il serait pile à l'heure. Il franchit les portes quelque peu stressé à l'idée de ne connaître personne à cette soirée. Enfin, il y aurait Jasper Hale, il pourrait toujours lui demander des tuyaux sur Alice, même si il était plutôt du genre réservé, Ian était certain que si jamais il plaisait à Jasper alors celui-ci lui serait d'une aide précieuse pour arriver à sortir avec Alice… Par chance, ce fut celui qu'il aperçu en premier. Adossé au bar, le jeune homme était en train de déballer des boites de bracelets fluorescents en compagnie de trois autres gars. Il connaissait deux d'entre eux pour les avoir déjà vu à la fac, un certain Edgar et un Peter. Le troisième en revanche était blond, les cheveux longs, et il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu nul part. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Il se mirent alors à le fixer bizarrement, jusqu'à ce que le brun roux dise :

-Tu es Ian c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Et toi c'est Edgar non ?

Pouffement de la part de l'inconnu.

-Edward, répondit le concerner en fusillant tour à tour Ian et le blond toujours tordu de rire.

-Oh pardon…

-Pas grave, maugréa Edward en attrapant un nouveau paquet de bracelets lumineux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda soudain Jasper.

-Alice m'a invité, répondit il tout content.

-Tu as amené quelque chose ? le brusqua Peter.

-Euh oui, j'ai des orangeades et des chips dans le coffres de la voiture.

-Des orangeades ?

-Oui, boire ou conduire il faut choisir non ?

Jasper regarda de bas en haut monsieur le premier de la classe dans son costume bien épinglé gris clair, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et surtout complètement niais…Qu'est ce qu'Alice avait bien pu lui raconter pour le mettre dans cet état là ? Sûrement qu'ils seraient peut être ensemble à la fin de la soirée…Grrr elle ne plaisantait donc pas avec cette histoire de chantage à la noix ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas décemment la laisser sortir avec un type pareil non ? Il était de son devoir de la protéger ! Sans rien dire, il le regarda prendre une boite et entamer la discussion avec James comme si ils étaient de vieux amis –James qui d'ailleurs commençait apparemment à en avoir marre…-

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mes chéries, mais je dois encore passer chercher des cartons à l'ancien apart donc je vous dis à plus !

-Tu reviens pour le nouvel an ?

-T'as peur d'être perdu sans ton grand frère chéri pour la nouvelle année petite tête ? Roooo c'est trop mimi ! T'inquiète je come back avant les douze coups de minuit marraine ma bonne fée hors de question que je manque d'embrasser ma princesse ! Aller bye les gars !

Il s'éclipsa donc sans aucune discrétion, laissant à James, Edward et Peter, le soin de faire la conversation avec Ian. Situation qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes mais qui leur paru interminable à tous les trois. Ce fut finalement l'arrivée de Bella qui leur sauva la vie. Peter alla même jusqu'à se prosterner à a ses pieds, faisant sourire Jasper, insufflant une pointe de jalousie à Edward et rendant perplexe Ian. Ils avaient vraiment de drôles de façons d'agir… Bella le força à se relever, les joues légèrement rouges, puis, n'osant s'adresser directement à Edward, demanda à Jasper, comment se passait le début de soirée.

-Bah écoute plutôt bien.

Il devint alors sérieux et dit :

- je savais pas qu'Alice avait invité Ian…

-Oh ça…Euh…Salut Ian au fait…

-Bonjour.

-Ben en fait, j'en sais rien, tu demanderas à Alice toi même !

-Où est ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs ? dit Edward.

Bella se tourna vers lui pour répondre et devint écrevisse à l'instant où elle croisa son regard. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois ! C'était une question banale ! Une simple question ! Elle souffla un grand coup avant de répondre.

-Elle se prépare encore, James la conduira en voiture d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Ca m'étonnait aussi qu'elle puisse se préparer en heure ! ria Jasper.

-Pas en une heure, en dix minutes ! On a prit du retard dans la déco.

-Ok ! Bon et bas mon cher Ian, dis toi que tu ne la reverra malheureusement pas avant l'année prochaine !

Jasper essayait le plus possible d'avoir l'air compatissant en prononçant cette phrase, mais mise à part Ian, personne n'avait été dupe.

-Oh, tu en es sûr ?

Il avait l'air triste et Jasper ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un immense bonheur à le voir si abattu. Bon ok, c'était pas très fair-play, Ian n'y était pour rien dans ses problèmes relationnels avec Alice, mais quand même qu'est que ça faisait du bien ! Il tenta de chasser vite ses mauvaises pensées mais son cerveaux semblait s'être arrêté sur elles. Tout en remarquant les œillades timides et peu discrètes qu'Edward et Bella se lançaient, il tenta de se raisonner. Alice voyait qui elle avait envie même un idiot point barre !

-Bon et si on déchargeait ce qu'il y a dans ton coffre ? proposa t'il.

-Euh ça peut attendre non ? J'aimerais d'abord aller aux toilettes, je suis parti de chez moi un peu trop précipitamment…

-Tu vas tout droit et c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Lui indiqua un Peter, visiblement pressé de le voir s'en aller.

-Merci !

Il suivi les indications sans plus attendre. Une fois Ian parti, Jasper senti tous les regards converger vers lui.

-Quoi !

-Tu vas quand même pas laisser Lice sortir avec ce truc !

-C'est pas un truc Pete, c'est un mec, et elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle est assez grande non !

-Mais tu l'aimes Jasper alors pourquoi tu…

-Fin de la discussion, Alice sort avec qui elle veut c'est sa vie pas la mienne.

-Sauf que c'est avec toi qu'elle veut sortir vieux…

-Mais je suis avec Maria t'as oublié ?

-Aucun risque, c'est la pire décision que t'aies jamais prise de toute ta vie ! Même la fois où tu t'es planté un couteau dans le ventre est passable à coté de ça !

-Tu veux dire qu'il serait préférable que je manque de mourir à nouveau plutôt que de sortir avec Maria ? !

-Exactement !

-Super ! Ecoute Peter, Alice et moi on ne sortira jamais ensemble point barre.

-Peut-Être, mais quitte au moins Maria bon sang !

-Je dirige ma vie comme j'en ai envie d'accord ?

-Pitié Jazz, le supplia Bella. Alice est déterminée à sortir avec Ian si tu ne vous laisse pas une chance.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Vraiment ? Jasper regarde moi, ordonna Peter. Ca ne te ferais vraiment rien de voir Alice sortir avec Ian ? De les voir s'embrasser ? Se tenir la main ? Savoir que quand toi tu te couches, eux font l'amour ?

-Ce n'est pas mon…

-Jasper Hale ! s'énerva Edward. Ca en devient vraiment ridicule là ! Ok, Emmett ne supporte pas que l'on touche à sa sœur, mais tu crois qu'entre voir Alice sortir avec toi et la voir sortir avec Ian il hésiterait une seule seconde ?

-Je ne vais pas sortir avec Alice pour faire plaisir à Emmett, Edward.

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Tenir entre tes bras la fille que tu aimes depuis une éternité c'est horrible ! D'ailleurs à chaque fois que Charlotte s'approche de moi, je ressens comme des relents j'te jure !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Il a raison, t'en es risible Jazz. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir ? Les « je crois que je t'aime mais j'ai peur de mes sentiments » c'est un peu dépassé non ?

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas encore avec Bella, hein !

-Parce qu'on prend le temps de se connaître et de s'apprécier c'est tout, ça fait 19 ans que tu connais Alice, je crois que ça y est tu commences à la cerner…

-Bon on stop tout là ok ? C'est ma vie privée point barre, il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire. Aller hop, on doit finir de déballer les boites.

-Un jour, faudra quand même que t'arrêtes de fuir…

L'heure commençait à défiler de plus en plus. Déjà une quarantaine de minutes que Bella était arrivée, et Edward n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller la voir. C'est vrai qu'elle lui plaisait, avec ses yeux chocolat dans lesquels il se serait volontairement noyé, ou sa maladresse chronique qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger à jamais, elle représentait tout simplement SON idéal, La femme de ses rêves, et là, contre un poteau planté depuis dix minutes, il la regardait rire avec Charlotte et une fille du nom d'Angela. Il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot !

Mais Dieu que c'était bon de se sentir bête ! A la voir si heureuse à seulement quelques pas de lui, il avait l'impression de pouvoir rester dans cette position pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser ou se fatiguer. Il remarqua ensuite Ian et Peter en grande discussion et fronça les sourcils. Peter allait finir par frapper Ian il le sentait…

-Tout ça parce que Jasper nous tape une crise d'angoisse paranoïaque ! marmonna t'il. Qu'il sorte sur Alice une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en parle plus !

Il se réprimanda aussitôt d'être si vulgaire et de se mêler de la vie privée de ses amis, mais tout de même il y avait des limites ! Ils crevaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre depuis des années et ça commençait même à menacer de devenir littéral si Jasper continuait de faire n'importe quoi !

C'est cette pensée qui le poussa à agir, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs avec Bella que Jazz avec Alice ! Non. Il devait foncer ! Alors qu'un slow retentissait à travers les vieux hauts parleurs de la petite salle, Edward s'approcha de Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Une danse ?

Les joues écarlates, la jeune fille se contenta de le suivre sans oser protester, ni même lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas danser…Car dans les bras d'Edward, elle ne dansait pas. Elle flottait, emportée par le sons des violons et du piano dans un univers parallèle ou plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas danser, et très vite les pieds d'Edward devinrent la cible favorite de ses chaussures. Heureusement que ce n'était que des converses ! Et qu'Alice ne s'était pas aperçue que Bella avait mis dans converses pour la fête du nouvel an ! Elle bafouilla des « désolée », et des « pardon » toutes les dix, trente secondes, puis, lorsque Edward se décida à mettre fin au supplice, il lui demanda dans un souffle à peine audible :

-Est ce que tu veux qu'on aille dehors ?

Tandis qu'Edward et Bella sortaient en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Peter mourrait d'envie de décrocher son poing dans le visage si parfait de Ian.

-Ecoutes moi bien ! Alice ne t'aime pas ok ?

-Sans vouloir être grossier Peter, ce que je vis avec Alice ne te regarde absolument pas.

-Bordel, mais t'es con où quoi ? !Alice se sert de toi pigé ? Elle veut juste rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux, elle s'en contre fou de toi !

Ian sembla rester bloquer un instant avant, apparemment, d'avoir une illumination.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle !

-Hein ?

-Tu es amoureux d'Alice ! Tu es amoureux d'Alice et tu ne veux pas rompre avec ta copine parce que tu sais que…

-Non mais t'es en plein délire là ! Je suis dingue de Charlotte et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

-Si, si ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'Alice éprouve quelque chose pour moi et tu essaies de m'impressionner pour la garder pour toi !

-Faut arrêter les romans à l'eau de rose mon grand ça te pourri le cerveau !

-Si, je sais que j'ai raison ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit je te préviens, Alice est à moi alors laisse la tranquille !

-Oh, non mais je rêve ou tu me menaces là ?

-Alice a le droit de choisir qui elle veut, et se sera moi. Point barre.

-C'est beau de rêver !

Et sans laisser le temps à Ian de répliquer, il se dirigea vers Charlotte qu'il embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu ne t'ai pas trop énervé j'espère.

-Ce gars m'éclate, on dirait qu'il vit dans un monde parallèle !

-Quel genre de monde ?

-Endroit magique où il serait un prince bien-aimé !

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Qu'il devait redescendre sur terre vite fait !

-Hum…En tout cas cette histoire commence à dépasser largement le cadre d'un simple déni amoureux.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien au début, c'était seulement entre Alice et Jasper. Ensuite Emmett s'en est mêlé etc… Et maintenant, Maria et Ian sont aussi dans l'histoire.

-Alors là, tu sais que l'autre pétasse souffre ça me ferai plus plaisir qu'autre chose !

-Peut-Être, mais Ian n'est pas Maria, il vit peut-être dans un monde d'illusion, n'empêche qu'il va souffrir aussi et ce n'est pas juste je trouve.

-Mais ça lui fera sûrement du bien au final ma puce, ne t'en fais pas pour lui !

Sous les étoiles à moitié cachées par la pollution urbaine, Bella pleurait. Il avait tout caché ! Ca avait été tellement romantique ! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il se la joue « Bad Boy » ? Ils avaient marché un moment, longeant le cours d'eau sans rien dire. Autant gênés et intimidés l'un que l'autre. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, la situation était devenue plus sereine et ils avaient commencé à parler. Maladroitement, puis plus naturellement par la suite. Ils étaient donc là, le fin cours d'eau ruisselé à quelques centimètres d'eux et il n'aurait pas pu y avoir ambiance plus adéquate pour une déclaration d'amour. Mais elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Ca avait été mieux. Mille fois, dix mille, Cent mille fois mieux !

Toujours aussi maladroite, Bella avait trébuché sur une racine au sol et aussitôt les bras d'Edward s'étaient ouverts pour la retenir. Leurs visages n'étaient alors plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et ils s'étaient laissés aller. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes timidement et ils avaient partagés un baiser qui leur avait fait perdre la raison l'espace d'un instant. Cela avait été là que tout avait basculé. Au lieu de simplement la serrer contre lui, Edward avait sorti une absurdité que même le plus lourd de chez les lourds n'aurait pas sorti!

-Alors, ça t'a plu?

-Hein?!

-C'est pour savoir...enfin, Tanya disait que j'embrassais bien, mais c'était Tanya et...enfin, si t'as pas aimé, je pourrais faire des efforts pour que ça te plaise…enfin tu vois quoi...c'est pour toi...

Voyant qu'il s'enfonçait à chacune de ses paroles, Edward se tut. Devant lui, Bella avait comme un arrêt sur image, mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire fureur et peine. Ce fut apparemment cette dernière qui prit le dessus sur l'autre, car alors qu'il tenta de se rattraper en la prenant dans ses bras, elle se détacha de lui avec hargne et s'enfuit en courant.

L'arrivée d'Alice de James se fit à peu près au même moment, elle entra dans la salle tandis que lui percuta de plein fouet une Bella en pleurs.

-Hey ça va pas ?

-Si merci, pleurnicha t'elle en tentant de cacher ses larmes.

-Mouais, vachement convaincant…Bon, bouge pas je vais voir si Vic est arrivée et je reviens.

Alors qu'au travers de la foule de jeunes adultes buvant, dansant, riant ou flirtant il peina à dénicher sa compagne, il ne pu évidemment pas être le témoin de la scène se jouant pourtant à quelque mètres de lui. Une scène qui déterminerait bien des choses pour ses deux protagonistes.

Le ventre nouant, Jasper avait passé la soirée à l'attendre, se remémorant intérieurement un discours en perpétuel mouvement. La fin l'était aussi d'ailleurs.

Afin, elle fut là.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança vers elle lorsque elle apparut, splendide, rayonnante d'érotisme et de grâce dans son bout de tissus transparent. Ce fut lui qui tendit sa main pour attraper la sienne, si délicate, si douce. Il l'entraîna alors avec lui tandis que toutes les têtes se retournaient sur leur passage. Mais ce soir, peu leur importaient les œillades suggestives ou les mains baladeuses des personnes présentes. Car ce soir était LEUR soir. Le soir où tout allait se décider pour eux et seul l'aboutissement de l'ultimatum posé par Alice, la décision finale de Jasper les intéressait. Tout le reste n'était que détails.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des douches, premier endroit vide trouvé dans la salle par le jeune homme –la remise ou les vestiaires étaient déjà occupés par des couples en rut, ce qui leur avait amené le rouge aux joues.- Il les enferma tous les deux dans une cabine pour plus de discrétion et Alice se laissa faire, attendant la suite, le cœur en panique.

Jasper verrouilla le battant, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle le regarda un instant, voulu parler, mais il posait son index contre ses lèvres et prenait enfin la parole.

-J'ai fait mon choix Alice, ce ne sera pas utile que tu attendes jusqu'à minuit…

Il vit l'espoir naître dans ses yeux, il sentit ses lèvres s'assécher contre son doigt et ne pu la regarder en face lorsqu'il finit par lui dire après une minute d'attente insoutenable :

-Je te donne ma bénédiction Lice, si tu veux sortir avec Ian je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

-Pardon !

Elle avait fait un bond en arrière comme si ses paroles l'avaient brûlées et se retrouvaient acculée contre le mur, le bouton pour actionner l'eau dans son dos. Ses mains étaient positionnées le long de son corps, ses bras étaient ballants et elle fixait Jasper comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

-Tu ne…Jasper, non c'est…

-Je sais.

Il baissa la tête et elle se mit soudain à hurler.

-TAIS-TOI !

Silence total. Jasper n'osait plus bouger, il ne savait même plus où il avait bien pu trouver le courage ou la connerie de répondre à l'ultimatum par quelque chose dont il ne supportait pas l'idée. Alice, quant à elle, ne le lâchait pas des yeux et dans sa tête c'était Waterloo ! Comment avait-il pu ? Comment pouvait-il ? Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et lui avait déjà hurlé assez fort qu'elle éprouvait le même genre de sentiments à son égard, alors pourquoi… ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-il souhaiter la voir sortir avec Ian si il l'aimait ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, à moins que Jasper ne soit maso… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur d'avoir mal… ces cicatrices dues à la motocross le prouvaient bien non ? Est-ce que la douleur physique ne lui suffisait plus et qu'il avait besoin de passer à la douleur morale ? Non ! C'était ridicule d'imaginer Jasper se torturer volontairement…Alors quoi ? S'était-elle trompée sur les sentiments qu'elle croyait qu'il avait pour elle ? Même si il les avait exposés devant Bella, ça ne restait que des mots après tout…Oui, mais en refusant de l'utiliser comme un objet sexuel, en montrant la peur qu'il avait à devenir dépend d'elle, n'avait il pas aussi prouvé que ses sentiments existaient, par des gestes ?

Au dehors, Bella vit le retour de James avec un certain soulagement. Certes Edward n'avait pas encore osé pointer le bout de son nez, il devait probablement être en train de se morfondre quelque part, mais rien ne prouver qu'il n'essaierait pas de s'excuser ce soir et elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour l'affronter après ça. Une conversation remonte moral à la Alice s'imposait avant de le revoir. Si jamais elle en avait le courage…Victoria suivait de près et, la voyant dans un état de nerf frôlant l'hystérie, elle voulu en savoir plus. Rien ni fit. Premièrement parce que Bella avait trop honte pour raconter quoique ce soit à une autre personne qu'Alice et encore parce qu'elle la cuisinerait sans pitié si elle refusait ! Deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir déjà dit autre chose à Victoria que « bonjour » ou « au revoir » et qu'elle se voyait très mal aller raconter sa vie à une inconnue.

Celle-ci paru quelque peu vexée mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Tu devrais rentrer, dit elle alors d'une voix posée sans ton particulier. Ca ne sert à rien de rester dans une fête si tu n'as pas le moral.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, James se proposa de la ramener en voiture et elle en fut contente. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne rêvait que de se noyer sous la douche ou bien de s'avachir devant la télévision, de préférence un pot de Nutella sur les genoux.

En allant chercher sa veste, James rencontra son père qui avait amené Victoria et voulait lui aussi rentrer. Il fit alors décidé que Brad conduirait. Tous le monde s'installa dans la voiture et le contact fut enclenché.

Tandis que la C3 noire s'éloignait au loin, dans la salle des bains, Alice était passée du mode « stoïque » au mode « hystérique ».

Mais alors que les mots continuaient de passer la frontière de ses lèvres avec rage et douleur, que Jasper serrait les dents pour contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillaient, leurs corps se rapprochaient peu à peu, la promiscuité de l'endroit aidant. L'atmosphère, au début glaciale, pesante, s'empli de leurs pulsions refoulées pour créer une véritable tension sexuelle suffocante dont chacun avait conscience. Et tandis que tous les sons qu'ils se jetaient à la figure ne parvenaient plus à leur oreille, ils finir par se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Littéralement, comme des animaux en chaleur. Plaquant la pauvre Alice contre l'arrivée d'eau, la sentit gémir sous son étreinte passionnée. Affolé, il la relâcha aussitôt, mais sa voisine en décida autrement. L'attrapant sauvagement par la nuque, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force et insistance, redonnant à Jasper l'envie que la crainte de lui avoir fait mal avait fait passer au second plan. Là, dans cette étrange mélange des sens primitif et du désir charnel, ils se laissèrent enfin aller…

A l'autre bout de la ville, loin de toute cette agitation, un téléphone sonne. La femme endormie s'extrait péniblement de son lit, allume la lampe de chevet, enfile ses chaussons et décroche enfin.

-Allo ? dit elle d'une voix pâteux.

A l'autre bon du combiné, une femme.

-Mme Withlock ? Catherine Withlock ?

-Oui.

-Ici l'agent Hanson. Je suis désolée madame, il y a eu un accident…

**Mouhouou le suspens ! xd A bientôt !**


	20. Blancheur funèbre

**marie1876 :** La voici, la voilà ! Désolée encore une fois pour l'attente…

**annecullen69 :** Oh que oui ils sont cons, ce doit être une caractéristique commune aux beaux mecs^^

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Z'ai tous les droits hihihiiii Oui, Ian est un extraterrestre (c'est un secret hein xd) Mais un extraterrestre attachant (enfin ça tu verras par la suite, je ne vais pas te forcer à l'aimer !) Suspens, suspens !

**Ally1915 :** Pas mal de réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ! Vouiii j'imagine bien le père Noel avec ce genre de paquet ! lol

**ceci27 :** Oui, et ce sera pareil dans celui-ci…

**Bon, alors pour commencer désolé du retard, mais il se trouve que j'ai une nouvelle fois dû couper ce chapitre en deux…Ce n'est toute fois pas la seule raison, Samedi 8 Novembre, Pierre Bottero est décédé dans un accident de moto à l'age de 45 ans et forcément le moral n'y était pas (je crois que ça se sens un peu dans ce chapitre). C'était un auteur de génie et également celui qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire des fanfics, d'écrire tout cours. Voilà, je voulais juste lui rendre hommage. **

**Maintenant bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 20 : Blancheur funèbre**_

-Je suis désolé Mme Withlock, fut la dernière chose que Catherine entendit avant de lâcher le téléphone et de s'effondrer.

Couchée sur le sol, la tête contre le pied de la table en bois de la salle à manger, elle ferma les yeux. Prise de spasmes, elle laissa un hurlement lui échapper et hoqueta en voulant se relever. Il fallait prévenir les autres, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Essuyant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pu, elle serra fort Jacob qui était venu tenter de la réconforter sentant que sa maîtresse n'allait pas bien.

Rassérénée, par la présence chaude du husky et l'énergie qu'il dégageait, elle attrapa la laisse du chien, la noua à son collier –hors de question qu'elle reste seule- et alla sonner chez les voisins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, , vêtu d'un pyjama bleu, vint lui ouvrir.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure je…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Oh, euh, entrez, je vous en pries Catherine. NAAAANNCCCYYYY !

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son hôte et la fit asseoir dans le canapé avant de courir chercher des rafraîchissements.

-Non, non, protesta Catherine. Ce n'est pas…

-Cathy ! s'écria Nancy en voyant son amie en larmes dans son beau canapé de cuir.

Elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

-Oh Nancy mon Dieu !

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus bel tandis que Nancy lui chuchotait des « la, la, la, calme-toi », que Jacob donnait des petits coups de tête contre son bras et que Paul restait planté à l'entrée sans savoir quoi faire ni penser. Boissons à la main.

-J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'un policier tout à l'heure. Brad, James et Bella…ont eu un accident de voiture…

-Quoi ! Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Paul.

-Hô…pi…tal, Braddd… hoqueta elle avec difficulté.

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Paul posa tout ce qu'il avait apporté sur la table basse du salon et déclara :

-Je monte m'habiller.

L'atmosphère, au début glaciale, pesante, s'empli de leurs pulsions refoulées pour créer une véritable tension sexuelle suffocante dont chacun avait conscience. Et tandis que tous les sons qu'ils se jetaient à la figure ne parvenaient plus à leur oreille, ils finir par se jeter l'un sur l'autre, littéralement. Comme des animaux en chaleur. Plaquant la pauvre Alice contre l'arrivée d'eau, Jasper la sentit gémir sous son étreinte passionnée. Affolé, il voulu aussitôt la relâcher, mais sa voisine en décida autrement. L'attrapant sauvagement par la nuque, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force et insistance, redonnant à Jasper l'envie que la crainte de lui avoir fait mal avait fait passer au second plan. Là, dans cette étrange mélange des sens primitif et du désir charnel, ils se laissèrent enfin aller…

Les mains de Jasper parcouraient le corps d'Alice sans retenue, remontant la robe transparente au fur et à mesure. Celles de la jeune fille avaient déjà arrachées la chemise avec rage et tentait à présent de s'approprier son corps, une main fourrageant dans sa chevelure blonde, une autre retraçant les lignes de son torse nu. Dans cette étreinte bestiale, ils se mordaient plus qu'ils ne s'embrassaient, voulaient posséder l'autre plutôt que de le découvrir mais tant pis ! Ils en crevaient d'envie, la douceur viendrait plus tard !

Alors que Jasper venait d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du léger tissu translucide et la laissait glisser le long du petit corps serré contre lui, Alice s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et enrobait de sa langue le lobe d'oreille du blond, envoyant de petites pressions en le mordillant, suçotant et aspirant le petit bout de chair rosé provoquant des halètements entrecoupés. Elle n'arrêta son manège que pour se débarrasser de son soutient gorge, sentir Jasper passer et repasser sur sa poitrine sans aucun contact avec sa peau était une véritable torture ! Le jeune homme paru apprécié son attention, puisqu'il s'empressant de caresser ses attributs féminins, se concentrant à les faire durcir encore plus, si cela était possible… La réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre, elle reversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se mordant les yeux. Enorgueilli, il devint plus téméraire et se risqua à s'agenouiller. Il s'appliqua alors à embrasser le shorty de toute les manières possibles, tantôt fougueusement pour attiser l'envie de sa partenaire, tantôt furtivement au contraire pour la faire languir… Finalement, Alice n'en pût plus, elle retira ses mains des cheveux blonds de Jazz et se mit à nue. Ainsi exposée devant lui, le shorty à ses pieds, elle le vit lui soulever les jambes l'unes après l'autres avant de les reposer délicatement pour balancer le dernier vêtement contre le mur. Ensuite, il l'y adossa et l'attrapa aux chevilles avant de remonter doucement, yeux rivés dans les siens, notant sur son visage les endroits érogènes de son corps si parfait. Il arriva bientôt sur la partie la plus sensible de son entrejambe, il remarqua qu'elle était quelque peu tendue et voulue la rassurer : jamais il ne ferait quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie. Dans ses yeux verts, Jasper lisait à la fois l'envie et la peur, à lui de faire en sorte que le deuxième cède entièrement la place au premier. Doucement, il passa un doigt sur son intimité et ne bougea plus. Un grognement frustré empli la pièce et la main de la jeune fille vint même aider l'index conquérant à pénétrer ce nouveau territoire. Il la laisse faire un moment, la rassurant ainsi sur le fait qu'elle gardait malgré tout le contrôle de ses frontières et découvrant les zones qu'elle avait envie qu'il touche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit possession de ses doigts qui étaient d'ailleurs passés de un à trois et amplifia l'intensité des vas et viens à l'intérieur du corps chaud d'Alice. Il les retira soudainement, s'attirant un regard noir et un gémissement frustré auxquels il répondit par un sourire, pour finalement les remplacer par ses lèvres. Elle était véritablement délicieuse, un vrai bonbon à sucer.

Baisant la fine toison quasi inexistante avec tendresse, il s'approcha petit à petit du fameux « bouton de plaisir » qu'il avait adoré titiller précédemment. Il ne s'en priva pas une nouvelle fois et put sentir les spasmes qui agitèrent le corps d'Alice presque aussitôt. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras, comme pour la retenir, et elle tomba à genoux, corps tremblant sous l'effet de la jouissance. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi accroupis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, sans rien faire. Mais bien qu'appréciant se moment de calme et de tendresse avec la fille de ses rêves, Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir que lui était toujours autant tendu qu'au commencement. Bien plus même, si l'on considérait la bosse douloureuse formée dans son pantalon…

De son coté Alice se serrait de plus en plus contre lui, comme pour le retenir. Oui, maintenant qu'il l'avait comblé, elle devait avoir peur qu'il ne s'en aille…Jasper songea qu'encore une fois elle le surestimait…Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et se dégoûtait.

Il la vit le débarrasser de son pantalon et puis aussi de son boxer. Elle paraissait à la fois effrayé et déterminée et le força à rester au sol tandis qu'elle le chevauchait maladroitement, un peu tremblante peut-être. Il attira son oreille gauche contre sa bouche et murmura langoureusement son prénom. Elle frissonna, se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation, l'embrassa tendrement et attrapa son membre viril de sa main droite. Il gémit contre elle, elle lâcha alors son pénis, enroula ses petits bras fins autour de sa taille et s'allongea en l'attirant sur lui. Il lui mordilla le cou, elle ferma les yeux et chuchota : Jazz…viens…s'il te plait... D'une voix pressante.

Il riva alors ses yeux dans les siens tout en l'embrassant frénétiquement et dirigea doucement sa masculinité à l'entrée de son jardin d'Eden. Ils retinrent tous deux leurs souffles, puis Jasper la pénétra précautionneusement, centimètres par centimètres, scrutant avec attention le moindre signe de douleur. Mais mis à part une sorte de léger pincement interne, il n'y eut rien de tel. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il attendit un signe de sa part avant d'entamer de discrets va et viens, toujours pour ne pas la blesser, tout en serrant les dents très fort. Les sensations éprouvées à cet instant dépassaient largement celle qu'il pouvait avoir eu avec Maria. C'était une autre forme de plaisir, veiller à ce qu'éprouvait sa partenaire l'obligeait à mettre de coté ses propres envies et à se contrôler. Surtout qu'Alice lui faisait bien plus d'effets que Maria…

Ce fut elle qui choisit d'accélérer les mouvements, elle qui resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches à lui en briser les cotés et encore elle qui accentua le coté passionnel de leurs baisers. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui faire plaisir. A leurs cotés, une sonnerie de portable retentit mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en aperçu.

Les halètements se firent plus rapprochés, plus impossible à réfréner aussi. Ils approchaient tous les deux de leurs points de rupture et l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas voir ce moment magique finir. Alors que Jasper commençait même à se demander si allait pouvoir se retenir assez longtemps pour ne pas laisser Alice frustrée, il la sentit se raidir sous lui. Son corps tendu à l'extrême se convulsait frénétiquement, un air d'extase barrait son visage enfantin rendu rosé par l'effort, et ses yeux restaient clos. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus en détail, déjà il était lui aussi au point de non retour. Bandant les muscles de ses bras pour ne pas s'écrouler sur Alice, il se laissa envahir par le plaisir…

Allongés sur le sol l'un contre l'autre, les jambes repliées à cause de l'étroitesse des lieux, ils fixaient le plafond sans rien dire, reprenant leur souffle en silence. Une nouvelle fois la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit, que Jasper identifia cette fois-ci comme étant la sienne. Il farfouilla alors dans la poche de son pantalon roulé en boule après l'avoir déniché et décrocha.

-Oui, marmonna t'il en haletant, agacé d'être dérangé à cet instant précis.

-Jazz, c'est Esmé.

-Esmé ?

-Tu es encore à la fête ?

-Euh oui, pourq…

-Est ce que tu as un moyen de locomotion ?

-Euh, oui, j'ai ma voiture mais…

-Parfait, préviens Edward, Victoria et Alice, il faut que vous nous rejoignez le plus vite possible à l'hôpital Pasteur.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur là…

-On vous expliquera sur place, dépêche toi, s'il te plait.

Elle paraissait vraiment perturbée, Jasper la salua, raccrocha et se tourna vers Alice. Celle-ci l'interrogeait du regard.

-Esmé, elle veut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

-Hein ?

-Ca a l'air pressé.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement dans le silence le plus complet.

-Viens, il faut trouver Ed et Vic.

Victoria était adossée contre un mur, en train d'écrire un texto, Edward discutait avec Charlotte et Peter et il avait l'air atterré. Ils embarquèrent tout ce petit monde, Jasper, Alice et Victoria dans une voiture, Edward dans une autre, Charlotte et Peter dans une troisième. L'ambiance était tendue dans chacune d'entre elle, chacun se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier cette histoire.

Arrivés devant les grands bâtiments blancs, ils remarquèrent une petite silhouette aux boucles caramels.

-Maman, on est là ! dit Edward pour signifier leur présence.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Alice.

-Brad, James et Bella ont eu un accident de voiture, déclara t'elle d'une voix à la fois douce et inquiète. Vos parents sont là, venez avec moi.

Le reste n'était que flou. Elle les avait entraîné dans un dédalle de couloirs interminable, leurs parents avaient sans doute étaient là, ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un le leur avait annoncé : Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture, Brad n'avait pas survécu à l'opération, James et Bella était toujours entre les mains des chirurgiens. Ils revoyaient la silhouette d'une femme blonde contre le mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps parcouru de spasmes, Jasper se souvenait même avoir été la prendre dans ses bras et de l'avoir serré contre lui. Puis l'abominable attente qui vous donne envie de taper tout ce blanc si pur autour de vous, d'attraper une de ces infirmière souriante et de lui faire ravaler sa gentillesse, parce que vous n'en pouvez plus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Des heures ! Des jours peut-être qui sait ! Et enfin un visage familier, celui d'un homme mince, à la chevelure d'or, dans sa bouse blanche s'avançant vers eux. Et la réponse.

-Nous avons fini, leur état doit maintenant rester stable. Je…je sais que sait que c'est difficile à entendre, mais ils ne sont pas encore hors de danger, tout dépendra des prochaines quarante huit heures.

Carliste avait ensuite ajouté qu'ils se trouvaient en réanimation et qu'il pouvaient aller les voir si ils le désiraient.

Chacun avait alors hoché la tête. Catherine, Victoria et Jasper s'étaient alors dirigés vers la chambre de James. Charlie, prévenu par Esmé vers celle de Bella. Aucune personne étrangère à la famille n'avait osé bouger. Puis finalement, Alice s'était levée, avait poussé la porte n°297 et avait appuyé sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte sans bouger. Charlie était là, en larmes, il caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille couverte d'ecchymoses. Lui, d'ordinaire si peu démonstratif, lui qui ne se plaignait jamais, ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, lui était là, assis sur un petit tabouret en plastique gris, l'air tellement bouleversé que le petit cœur d'Alice fit un bond. Reculant doucement, elle envoya un baiser à son amie avant de reculer doucement et de fermer la porte. Là, dans ce couloir froid, elle vit le visage indignée d'une infirmière de garde se poser sur sa tenue et se mit à trembler. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Moins d'un quart d'heure auparavant elle renaissait entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et voilà qu'à présent Brad Withlock était mort.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Jasper. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Jasper, il fallait qu'elle sache dans quel état il se trouvait. Elle couru presque jusqu'à la chambre de James l'y trouva en compagnie de Catherine et d'une Victoria sous le choc. Il fut le seul à remarquer son arrivée et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit, attendant juste dans une atmosphère sourde étouffante. Les roulements se succédèrent entre les deux chambre tout au long de la nuit. Aux environs de huit heures, Esmée, Charlotte et Paul annoncèrent leur départ, ils travaillaient dans quelques heures à peine.

Au cours des quarante huit heures suivant l'accident, chaque protagoniste alterna sommeil réduit et veilles. La première activité se déroulant généralement durant les séances de soins donnés par les infirmières et médecins. A l'aube du deuxième jour, la mère et le beau-père de Bella avaient débarqués de Phoenix. Prévenue par un coup de fil de Charlie, Renée était tout simplement instable et, si il tentait vainement de la calmer, Phil n'en menait pas large non plus, ses traits étaient ceux d'une personne n'ayant pas dormi et son visage était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Ils demandèrent à Edward de les laisser seuls avec Isabella, il ne lui vint évidemment pas à l'idée de s'y opposer et alla rejoindre un Jasper adossé contre le distributeur du grand hall.

-Tu devrais faire une pause Jazz, tu vas finir par t'écrouler.

Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaule et Edward crut bon d'insister.

-Mange au moins quelque chose, tu vas t'écrouler sinon.

-Pas faim…murmura son ami d'un voix faible et dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir un sanglot refoulé.

-Emmett et Rose arrivent cet après-midi, non ?

-Je sais.

Le musicien soupirant de dépit, il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de Jasper. Pourtant, faire la conversation lui aurait fait un bien fous, autant qu'à lui, l'image d'une Bella étendue dans un cortège de fils la maintenant en vie hantait ses courtes nuits comme ses journées, et il aurait tant aimé l'oublier. Oublier que c'était à cause de lui si elle avait voulue rentrer plus tôt… Il appuya sur la touche « café noir sans sucre » et frappa sa tête contre le distributeur.

Dans la chambre de James, Victoria avait envie de broyer les connards dans leur foutu voiture qui écoutaient la musique en bas. Pas parce qu'elle reflétait la joie de ceux qui s'amusent innoçament, non, mais parce qu'elle faisait mal.

**Chère Vivi, je t'écris cette lettre**

Vivi, James avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi…

**  
Plein de solitude, l'âme en peine comme d'habitude**

Non, elle ne voulait pas de cette solitude, elle voulait retrouver son homme, continuer leur projet de déménagement un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et le harceler à nouveau avec cette histoire de mariage.

**  
Depuis que t'es partie  
Depuis que t'es plus là  
C'est plus la même  
J'ai perdu ma Reine  
Et d'un coup mon royaume tout entier s'est vidé  
Mon visage aussi s'est ridé, mon cœur lui s'est bridé  
Un truc en moi ce matin-là s'est brisé  
Et même si je réponds ça va merci  
J'ai dans la bouche comme un mauvais goût d'inertie  
J'essaye de le masquer mais c'est dur Vivi, je te jure ouais, putain c'est dur  
J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus rien, j'ai peur en fait  
Depuis que tes yeux me regardent plus, il se passe plus rien  
J'ai plus même trop en fait je le sais ouais  
Et ça je le vis mal  
J'enchaîne les merdes et t'es plus là au final  
Il me reste quoi à moi à par des souvenirs, des tonnes de photos usées  
Et puis ton sourire trop longtemps figé  
J'peux plus, ou plus pareil  
Alors chaque jour je me tue même un peu plus que la veille  
Et je tue le temps parfois mal,  
Là-haut tu le sens, je le sais  
Mais tu me manques bébé tu me manques**

**Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'ai pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume**

**Toi et moi on a tout fait  
Toujours prête à me donner ton oxygène dans les moments où tu sentais que j'étouffais  
T'étais prête à tuer si on me touchait  
Prête à décrocher la lune même si je la voulais  
On a grandi ensemble, construit ensemble  
Traversé les pires moments  
Vieillir ensemble c'est c'est ce qu'on voulait même si on était plus ensemble  
On s'en foutait c'est ce qu'on visait  
Tu te rappelles, nos fous rires, nos premiers instants, ton sourire  
Les moments de silence qui voulaient tout dire  
Et on pouvait se nourrir l'un de l'autre  
Ouais, tellement j'étais toi t'étais moi  
Et ça nos proches en étaient témoins  
T'étais ma vie, mon coeur et mon sang  
T'étais mes tripes mon moteur et mon sens à tout ça  
Alors depuis je tue le temps parfois mal et de la haut tu le sens  
Je le sais bébé mais tu me manques**

**Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'ai pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus  
À par qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques  
C'est un gouffre que t'as laissé Vivi  
Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui y'a pas que mes nuits à moi que tu hantes  
Pour Fatou aussi y'a plus d'été  
T'en fais pas Vivi non t'en fais pas  
On va relever la tête  
Je sais que t'aurais voulu nous voir plus forts  
Alors on va faire ce qu'il faut pour s'en remettre  
Bébé t'inquiète**

Soudain un sifflement, la ligne du cœur qui devient plate sur le moniteur, Victoria qui hurle, appelle infirmières et médecins. Des électrodes pour tenter de remettre le cœur en marche. Un, deux, trois, « on dégage »….Rien. Hurlements hystériques de Victoria, de Catherine, pleurs de Jasper, de Peter, d'Alice, Charlotte et de tous les autres. Un, deux, trois, « on dégage »…Rien.

**  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'ai pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume**

Un petit corps que l'on essaye envers et contre tout de ramener à la vie, les cris de douleurs d'une mère qui vient déjà de perdre son maris, les mouvements incontrôlés de Victoria, retenue par Peter et Edward, qui veut absolument enlacer James, Jasper, encerclé par les bras menus d'Alice s'égosillant à hurler désespérément le nom de son frère dans un mélange de sanglots et de rage. Et toujours cette musique.

**  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'a pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume**

Un, deux, trois, «On dégage »….

James Laurent Withlock, fut déclaré mort le 2 Janvier à 11h43 précise.

**Voilà, je sais c'est triste… Cette chanson absolument sublime est de Kool Shen. A bientôt pour le chapitre 21 !**


	21. Il fait si froid ici sans vous

**Auteur :** Aunda Ailexen

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et certaines scènes sont inspirées de films où de livres divers et revus à ma sauce^^

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Mary Alice Brandon et Jasper Withlock sont voisins et confidents depuis toujours. Mais quand une certaine Isabella Swan débarque à la fac, Jasper prend peur, Alice passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la nouvelle. Et qui dit jalousie dit conneries…

**Salut tout le monde bon alors je me lance pour la première fois dans le twilight avec cette fic alors ne me hurlez pas trop dessus si certaines choses diffèrent de l'histoire originelle…**

**Ally1915 :** Je suis touchée de savoir que tu trouves ma fic magnifique (ça fait même tout bizarre en fait… ;) ) et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer…

**Glaswinthe :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui, une fin funèbres mais malheureusement capitale...

**annecullen69 :** Hum je crois qu'Alice et Jasper ont également appréciés ce petit moment passé dans les douches Quant à la mort de James, Booouuuhhhh je me déteste d'avoir fait ça !

**twilight-alice-jasper :** Oui, ça mort a été dure, je m'y attendais tellement pas, il avait 45 ans! C'est vrai qu'après relecture du chapitre 20, je me dis qu'on le sens peut-être un peu trop...Enfin bon! Oui, j'aurais pu faire deux chapitre au lieu d'un ça aurait évité de tout mélanger...

**Gaelle-51 :** Très triset en effet mais malheureusement essentiel...

**Hey me revoila! Non, non je ne me suis pas encore fait mangé par un ours polaire (quoique avec ce froid, je devrais peut-être penser à barricader les fenetres^^) c'est tout simplement l'accumulation de partiels, de boulot, et -soyons honnète- de fêtes et de soirées resto, qui m'ont empechés d'écrire! Disons que je suis une gosse fleimard quoi! xd Aller, comme d'ab je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Bon, je ne me suis pas relue pas contre donc je ne garantis pas l'orthographe...)**

_**Chapitre 21 : Il fait si froid ici sans vous…**_

Parce que les mots sont de trop parfois, Alice garda le silence. Parce que certains gestes peuvent être mal interprétés quand on a mal, elle resta immobile. Et parce que pleurer atténue la souffrance, alors elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à ne pas verser de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être soulagée. Elle se devait juste de rester au coté de Jasper sans rien faire d'autre qu'être près de lui si il s'effondrait.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il restait droit, immobile, serrant très fort la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, en faisant saillir les jointures sous la pression sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de sa victime de lui demander de relâcher un peu la pression ! Leur deux mains entrelacées à l'extrême, unies dans la même douleur, dans le même désir de se raccrocher désespérément l'un à l'autre, symbolisaient cette attraction maladive et puissante qu'ils ressentaient, ce besoin presque PRIMITIF d'AVOIR l'autre.

Maria n'était pas venue. Jasper n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle soit là. L'enterrement de son père et de son frère était une chose sérieuse et seules les personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui avaient été invitées. Alice bien sur, la question ne s'était même pas posée, il avait besoin d'elle, Edward, Peter et Charlotte. Ces trois derniers étaient assis sur un banc de la quatrième rangée de l'église et écoutaient respectueusement le pasteur dans l'atmosphère de larmes et de gémissements ambiante. Emmett, Rosalie et les parents de celle-ci étaient arrivés chez les Withlock quelques heures seulement après le décès de James après avoir sautés dans le premier avion ; Nicholas serrait sa petite sœur effondrée dans ses bras, tandis que Rosalie pleurait dans ceux d'un Emmett en larmes lui aussi. James était son meilleur ami. Les adultes Brandon, Cullen, Charlie, Renée, Phil, la famille de Brad, les amis James et bien sur Victoria, tous étaient là, réunis pour rendre hommage au deux disparus.

Il y eu bien des gens qui craquèrent et se mirent à pleurer, mais Jasper resta de marbre, serrant simplement la main d'Alice plus fort à chaque fois que la boule dans sa gorge menaçait d'exploser. Il songeait à elle et à combien il l'aimait, il songeait à leur passé commun et à leur avenir devenu affaire personnelle. Il songeait aussi à l'après, à l'après James et à l'après Papa. La notion même « d'après » le laissait perplexe. Après quoi ? Après l'enterrement ? Ils partiraient. Sa mère ne le lui avait pas dit clairement mais il avait compris. Elle n'arriverait jamais à remonter la pente seule, elle avait besoin de sa famille et de toute façon, habiter dans un lieu où vos souvenirs viennent vous hanter ne fait qu'empêcher les blessures de cicatriser. Ils allaient déménager, partir. Probablement à Forks ou dans les environs, non loin des Hale. Il le savait.

Alors curieusement, tandis que l'homme debout devant lui continuait à prier pour l'âme de son père et de son frère, sa seule réaction était de se rattacher au seul petit bout de paradis présent dans cet enfer : Alice. Il serrait à en crever sa petite main fine de toutes ses forces, conscient de la lui broyer mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Parce que lâcher le petit être assis à sa droite ou simplement se desserrer de lui signifierait sombrer. Et parce que tant qu'elle serait à ses cotés, il n'avait pas le droit de faillir.

Comment une poignée de seconde peut-elle décider de commencer ou de finir une vie ? Un simple coup de fil et rien n'a plus aucun sens, plus aucune saveur. C'est fous comme de simples petits sons émis par les cordes vocales arrivent à transformer les illusions de bonheur en une réalité si noire que la raison se refuse à l'accepter. Quatre minuscules lettres, quatre insignifiant amas de points formant moins d'un quart de l'alphabet. M, O, R, T.

Une vingtaine de minutes plutôt seulement ils étaient encore tous réunis dans le cimetière de la ville, devant les deux tombes encore vides, récitant des prières. Enfin, était venu le moment de rendre un dernier hommage aux morts. Voyant sa mère dans l'incapacité de parler et ne supportant pas l'idée de rester sans rien faire, Jasper s'était avancé.

-Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais dire sera très cohérent, je n'ai rien préparé…Voilà, James, tu auras animé mes dix neufs années de vie et je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu ne seras plus là pour éclairer les suivantes…Papa…Je t'aime. Vous allez me manquer tous les deux. Atrocement…Voilà…

Et tandis que l'on descendait lentement en terre les deux cercueils, que le pasteur prononcé une dernière parole, Alice s'était approchée de Jasper avec lenteur et avait entrelacée ses doigts aux siens. Ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis.

Après la cérémonie, Alice laissa Jasper avec les membres de sa famille et sortit de l'église. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sur le parking, elle croisa Edward qui lui dit vouloir aller rendre visite à Bella, elle décida aussitôt de l'accompagner et envoya un rapide texto à son homme avant de grimper sur le siège avant de la Ford Fiesta verte (Ben oui, il n'a pas encore sa volvo notre Eddy chou !).

_« Je vais à l'hôpital avec Ed', on en a pour une ou deux heures. Je t'aime. »_

Il lui répondit presque instantanément, comme si il guettait son appel :

_« Embrasse Bella pour moi alors. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon ange. Préviens moi lorsque tu serras rentrée. »_

Malgré le tragique de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être envahie par un sentiment de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait « je t'aime »… Elle se sentait heureuse et pourtant n'aurait pas du l'être…Brad et James étaient mort, Bella était sur un lit d'hôpital, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir !

Honteuse, elle franchit les portes de l'institut médical en se traitant mentalement d'égoïste. Edward ne remarqua rien, et couru presque jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Ils eurent la chance de la trouver éveillée, lisant tranquillement. Edward se lança aussitôt dans un véritable interrogatoire : Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas trop mal ; Est-ce que la nourriture était supportable ? Est-ce que Carliste lui avait dit quand elle pourrait sortir ? Est-ce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de visites ? Est-ce que ça ne la fatigué pas trop ? Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose ? De la musique ? Des magazines ? Des affaires de rechanges ? Des livres ? Un verre d'eau alors ? Bella lui répondait d'un ton neutre, mais Alice pouvait voir à l'expression de son visage qu'elle était troublée par ces attentions et…conquise ?

Décidant de les laisser un peu seuls –qu'ils en profitent, ils auraient à lui raconter tous dans les moindres détails plus tard-, elle annonça son départ au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle fit la bise à Edward, l'assurant que prendre le bus ne la dérangeait pas parce que de toute façon le lundi matin de la rentrée scolaire à 11h30 ce n'était pas cette ligne qui était saturée.., et un énorme câlin à Bella -lui glissant au passage qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas oublier de l'appeler pour un interrogatoire en règle !

-Et surtout n'oublies pas de fermer les yeux quand il t'embrassera ! chuchota t'elle encore d'une voix rieuse.

Elle quitta la chambre sous le regard amoureux d'Eddie, qui déjà ne la regardait plus, et les yeux brillant de sa meilleure amie… qui devait avoir très chaud, puisque ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge…Le sourire aux lèvres, Alice prit la ferme décision que, si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble avant la fin de la semaine, elle se chargerait personnellement d'arranger tout ça…d'ailleurs, de charmantes idées lui venaient déjà en tête…non des plans diaboliques hihihi ! Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher !

-Bon et maintenant Jasper !

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Les journées passèrent et se ressemblèrent…Toujours ces longs repas interminables, ces vœux de condoléances d'une fausseté méprisable et ses longs heures de souffrances passées en tête à tête avec son ex-future belle-mère qui s'appliquait à passer en revue les préparatifs de déménagement dès qu'elle était dans les parages ! Comme si elle ne savait pas que Catherine voulait qu'elle les suive elle et Jasper !

Cet après midi, elle s'était mise en tête de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle : Elle venait officiellement de décider de mettre en vente sa maison à la fin des examens de son fils, début juin. Et bien sûr, elle comptait sur son soutient pour l'annoncer à Jazz…Comme si elle pouvait soutenir qui que ce soit ! Elle se serait déjà probablement tuée si elle n'avait pas converti sa douleur en haine pure pour Bella…Elle bénissait déjà le jour où elle sortirait de l'hôpital…Ce jour là, après l'avoir tuée, elle se sentirait peut-être mieux… Pour le moment, seul la présence de Carliste Cullen a réussi à l'apaiser un peu, elle l'avait haïs en cette matinée de janvier lorsque lui et son équipe n'avaient pas réussi à sauver James, oh ça oui ! Mais par la suite, il avait été le seul à s'inquiéter réellement pour elle, le seul à se rendre compte que son apparence de femme forte et indomptable n'était qu'un masque… Jasper avait Alice, Emmett avait Rosalie, Catherine s'accrochait désespérément à tout semblant de vie, le faisant mourir d'étouffement, mais elle, Victoria n'était pas Catherine. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à quémander la pitié d'autrui, elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin. Mais Carlisle l'avait détrompée.

Le soir de l'enterrement, alors qu'elle traînait encore dans le service des urgences sans même savoir pourquoi, elle était tombée sur lui dans un des couloirs. Comme il voulait savoir si elle allait bien, elle lui avait répliqué vertement que « tout était absolument parfait ». Il n'avait rien dit, s'était simplement tourné vers elle, tandis qu'elle se reprochait mentalement de lui avoir parlé ainsi, et avait plongé dans les siens. La chaleur et la tendresse qu'elle y avait lu, l'avait brûlée…Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la compassion du médecin ou avec la pitié des gens, non. C'était une autre forme de chaleur qui s'exprimait dans les yeux bleus de Carliste, une chaleur…paternelle ? Elle avait aussitôt eut le fol désir de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.

D'une voix douce, il lui avait alors proposé de venir passer la nuit chez lui si elle ne souhaitait pas retourner chez elle. Elle avait accepté.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pratiquement emménagé chez les Cullen depuis ce jour. Esmé était une femme aimante que Victoria respectait énormément, quant à Carlisle, depuis ce fameux jour à la clinique, il s'était effectivement conduit en père avec elle. Dormant à ses cotés lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, essayant de lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle rentrait d'une conversation houleuse avec Catherine… La jolie rousse admirait Esmé pour la confiance et l'amour sans borne qu'elle portait au médecin, et bénissait chaque nuit passée blottie entre les bras de celui qui était en train de devenir son model et père de substitution.

La nuit étant la suprême raison de tenir le coup de jour.

Sauf que cette nuit elle n'en peut plus, elle craque. Tout tourne autour d'elle, elle a envie de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux, de se griffer jusqu'au sang pour arrêter d'avoir aussi mal, elle n'en peut plus, elle n'en peut plus de vivre sans James !

Il est minuit et demi, il l'attend. Elle est partie aux toilette une heure plus tôt pour vomir tout son soul, il l'a entendu faire couler l'eau de la douche pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis en sortir avec bruit et ensuite…plus rien. Alors il avait guetté le moindre son provenant de la salle de bain jusqu'au ce que des sanglots étouffés lui parviennent. Enfin, elle pleurait. Elle était sur la voie de la guérison.

La poignée de la porte qui grince lui indiqua son arrivée. Il se retourne et sent ses lèvres froides s'écraser sur ses miennes. Ses mains emprisonnent son visage. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Il ne comprends pas. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans ses gestes, c'est sauvage, presque rageur. Elle décolle sa bouche de la sienne et se met à explorer son corps. Elle embrasse sur son visage chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle peut trouver, descend et mort sauvagement son cou tendit qu'il essaie de l'arrêter avec douceur mais fermeté. Non, finalement peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas encore si bien que ça…A s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à lui comme ça, elle ne ressemblait pas à un animal en chaleur. Il réussit à la repousser le plus tendrement possible mais elle gémit.

-Non…Non, j'ai besoin d'amour…s'il te plait…

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, une supplique, elle lâche doucement prise et il l'allonge à ses cotés, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Elle éclate alors en sanglots et il se met à la bercer tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux et semble s'apaiser peu à peu.

Sans un mot, il la regarde s'endormir. Bouleversé.

Pelotonnée contre le corps nu d'un Emmett endormi, Rosalie Hale ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop d'émotions, trop d'évènements, de choses se passant trop vite. Trop de trop. Elle laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues…

De l'autre coté du grillage, dans la chambre avec balcon de la maison voisine, Jasper commençait peu à peu à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une fois l'enterrement passé, une fois la nouvelle de son départ annoncée et digérée, il s'était soudain retrouvé dos au mur, face à la réalité. La voiture, les deux cadavres enveloppés dans ces housses blanches immondes, et puis Bella en sang, Bella à l'hôpital, le soulagement général quand les médecins avaient annoncés qu'elle était sauvée. Le couple Edward / Bella qui était enfin né… Tout ça c'était loin, si loin. Et puis de nouveau les deux corps sur ces civières, et puis descendant lentement dans les tombes, nichés dans leurs cercueils… Alors enfin, quelque chose avait fait tilt en lui.

Enfin, il avait compris qu'ils étaient réellement mort, enfin il avait compris qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Et il avait sombré.

Doucement, petit à petit il s'était plongé dans une langueur lugubre où cauchemars et réalités étaient étroitement mêlés. Il avait même cru devenir fou.

Et puis un jour Alice était passée le voir. Elle qui avait toutes les raisons au monde de le détester après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle était venue. Elle avait l'air si inquiète pour lui, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Encore une fois, il la faisait pleurer.

Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était mis à lui chuchoter des choses au creux de l'oreille. Il entendait un mot sur deux et ne comprenait quasiment rien de ce qu'elle lui disait, complètement hagard, mais son cœur, lui, écoutait. Jasper n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu lui murmurer Alice, mais c'était si beau qu'il en avait ouvert les yeux. En les plongeant dans les iris verts de la jeune fille, il y avait lu une douleur qui faisait écho à la sienne. Et il s'en était sentit apaisé.

Ce n'était sans doute pas les mêmes raisons qui alourdissaient son cœur et celui d'Alice mais peu importe. Après avoir vécu dans le noir des jours durant, il s'était laissé guider par cette minuscule lueur qu'il avait discerné. Une lueur vivante.

Les jours qui suivirent le « réveil » de Jasper étaient encore flous pour lui, même si ses souvenirs refaisaient peu à peu surface. A l'heure actuelle, allongé sur son lit, Alice blottie contre lui et l'ordinateur allumé sur ses genoux, il se sentait juste à sa place, quoique ayant toujours ce vide au cœur. Alors qu'Alice commentait le pull blanc cassé de la pauvre fille qui allait se faire assassiner, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Aussitôt, elle se tue et ferma les yeux, dédaignant SCREAM pour le torse musclé de son voisin. Depuis qu'Alice avait retiré le passage leur permettant de se rendre d'une chambre à l'autre sans être vus, tous leur déplacements chez l'un, chez l'autre, devenaient pas conséquent sus de tous. Mais depuis l'accident, ni les Brandon, ni Mme Withlock ne songeaient à les empêcher de se voir. Les premiers parce qu'ils étaient tout à fait conscient du bien que ces visites faisaient à leur fille comme à Jasper et Catherine parce qu'elle était bien incapable de soulager la peine de son fils quand elle n'arrivait déjà pas à soulager la sienne.

Il était donc aux environs de 2 heures du matins, il y avait cours dans quelques heurs mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, regardant Sydney se barricader dans sa chambre en hurlant comme l'une des héroïnes dont elle se moquait quelques minutes auparavant, ils se sentaient juste bien. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au corps chaud à coté du sien pour ne pas revenir à la dure réalité. Le temps que dura le film, enlacés, ils furent enfermés dans une bulle magique à laquelle ils étaient les seuls à avoir accès. Quand enfin les deux psychopathes moururent, Jasper se contenta de sortir le DVD, d'éteindre le PC, avant de le poser parterre et de se tourner vers une Alice qui était déjà rentrée sous la couette. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'empressa de l'imiter et de la prendre dans ses bras. Alice nicha alors sa tête contre le cou de Jasper qui passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Ils mirent du temps avant de s'endormir, immobiles, désireux qu'ils étaient de ne pas gâcher cet instant et de surtout ne jamais le voir se finir…

**Voilà! Bon alors j'anticipe : la relation Carlisle/Victoria est purement celle d'un père et sa fille, je ne compte pas priver Esmé de son cher et tendre^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre 22!**


	22. Le dernier jour de ma vie

**Je me suis pas mal creuser la tête pour savoir si il fallait que je poste un chapitre intermédiaire entre celui-ci et précédent... Je l'ai même commencé avant de me dire que finalement c'était inutile. Mais maintenant que je poste le 22 je n'en suis plus si sûre...A votre avis?**

**Oh, avant de passer aux réponses aux reviews, je dois signaler que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. Ca me fait un petit pincement au coeur, snif.. En revanche ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est loin d'être fini pour nos personnages puisque je suis en train d'écrire le premier chapitre de la suite! De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, notament un certain Jacob mais chut sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprises!**

**ceci27 :** Oui, c'était logique, ils ne pouvaient pas tout oublier et chanter des cantiques de Noël^^ C'est drole pour SCREAM xd Je n'ai vu que le 1 et je m'étais imaginé que c'était la prof de bio la tueuse parce qu'elle était l'amante de la mère de Sydney et qu'elle voulait se venger ! Du coup j'étais hyper déçue à la fin^^  
**Ally :** Merci pour ta reviews bisous à toi et bonne lecture ;)  
**Galswinthe :** Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'ai modifié ! Pour ce qui est de Victoria j'ai volontairement omis ce personnage dans ce chapitre pour me concentrer sur Alice et Jasper. Elle réapparaîtra évidemment plus tard^^  
**Twilight-alice-jasper : **J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et encore merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur !

_**Chapitre 22: Le dernier jour de ma vie.**_

**A l'aéroport.**

Ce n'était pas lui. Non.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait attrapé les deux valises posées sur le pas de la porte, pas lui qui avait ouvert le coffre de sa petite 206 rouge et certainement pas lui qui en avait fermé le coffre. Non. Impuissant, il avait regarder ses bras se tendre vers le sol, ses mains s'emparer des deux choses floutées qu'il avait mis du temps avant distinguer et, hurlant, il s'était regardé les déposer dans sa voiture. Il ne se rappelait pas être monté coté passager et encore moins avoir verrouillé d'un coup sec la portière. Son dernier souvenir était pour sa mère, tournant la clef avec violence dans la petite serrure près du volant et puis plus rien. Le flou total.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas s'être endormi.

Il paraît que lorsqu'un choc est trop violent et que la dose d'adrénaline dispensée est trop importante, le cerveau génére une autre substance qui la contient pour ne pas être endommagé. C'est ce qui se passe en général en cas d'agression violente ou de viol par exemple, la victime est dans un état quasi comatique qui l'empêche de contrôler son corps et l'oblige à assister, impuissante, à l'action en cours sans pouvoir bouger. Dans certains cas même, elle ne parvient plus à se rappeler précisément de se qui s'est passé en, tout en conservant un souvenir de sa terreur passée, ne peut que se mémoriser que certains passages flous. En cas d'agression, de peur violente… Pouvait-on assimiler sa situation à cela ? Certainement pas ! Et son cerveau avait plus qu'intérêt à le laisser redevenir lui-même !

Enfoiré ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler les dernières minutes passées dans ce quartier, les dernières minutes de sa vie ! Il se retrouvait maintenant dans le hall de cet aéroport grisonnant aux poutre métalliques apparentes et aux murs blancs à l'allure d'hôpital. Rien de chaleureux, rien d'attrayant. Il se demanda soudainement comment les milliers de passagers qui embarquaient et débarquaient chaque jour de cet endroit pouvaient ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise en arrivant dans ce véritable couloir de la mort. Lui était parcouru de frisson. Il pouvait bien être rempli de plante vertes et disposer de larges baies vitrées, cela n'empêchait pas pour le moins Jasper de s'imaginer être dans une morgue. Une morgue ou un endroit pour les malades en phase terminale. Bruyante, animée, débordante de monde mais néanmoins transpirant la mort. Ne le voyaient ils pas ces gens tapant du pied et râlant dans la file d'attente qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu suintant la douleur ? Ou bien n'était ce que lui, Jasper Withlock, qui perdait complètement la tête ?

Une fois ses bagages enregistrés et les billets récupérés à l'accueil, Catherine et son fils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café.

-Tu attends que Nicholas et Lindsay viennent te chercher à Seattle.

-Je sais maman.

-Ils seront sûrement en retard, continua t'elle sans relever la remarque, Forks n'est pas tout près, il y aura des bouchons et ils doivent passer chercher Rosalie avant de venir. Tu ne bouges pas de l'aéroport tu m'as bien comprise ?

Il lui répondit par un vague signe de tête et la laissa poursuivre.

-Les camions déménageurs arrivent mardi, dans une semaine nous pourrons commencer à aménager notre nouvelle maison.

Sa phrase était sans doute destinée à leur insuffler de l'énergie n'eut aucun effet, pas plus sur Jasper que sur elle. Elle dévisagea alors son fils.

Pale, les cheveux en bataille, une main remuant négligemment une cuillère dans un fond de chocolat chaud probablement froid désormais, il émanait de lui une détresse profonde. Une détresse qui ressemblait à la sienne mais pas seulement. Elle, ne pouvait plus rester là. Elle avait besoin des siens, de recommencer une autre vie, et, si oublier était impossible, inconcevable, elle ne perdait pas l'espoir d'arriver à guérir. Un jour. Peut-Être.

Mais pour ça elle devait quitter cette ville.

Si elle voulait pouvoir guérir.

Pour Jasper c'était diffèrent. Si la guérison passe toujours par l'amour et le pardon, alors ce ne serait qu'ici qu'il la trouverait. Catherine prit conscience de son égoïsme mais ne put se résoudre à faire marche arrière. Elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de lui avec elle. Il aurait tout le temps de revenir ici lorsqu'il serait en age de comprendre sa décision, même si elle ignorait alors qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa décision. Et qu'il lui avait pardonné. Le bonheur de sa mère passait avant le sien et il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui là-bas, les soirs où elle craquerait, où elle ne pourrait plus supporter le vide glaciale causé par la perte de Brad et James. Alors il serait là. Pour elle.

Il ne se serait jamais pardonner de l'abandonner à son chagrin.

Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'il invectivait toujours son cerveau, le traitant mentalement de tout les noms lui passant par la tête, il se surprit à sourire. Il se servait de son cerveau pour insulter son cerveau qui était le centre de lui-même. En d'autres termes, ne venait il pas de passer plus de trois quart d'heure à s'insulter ?

Soupirant devant sa stupidité –là au moins l'insulte était intentionnelle !-, il se surprit à se sentir un peu mieux. Balayant du regard le long couloir où était situé le café, il tomba sur une grosse horloge lumineuse. 10h23. Son vol était à 12h30, ils avaient décidément prévus large…Alors qu'il posait son regard sur un mannequin dans la vitrine en face portant une chemise de nuit bleu à dentelle un hurlement grave retentit à ses oreilles.

-Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! Lice, Ed', on les a trouvés !

Il se vit aussitôt étouffés sous l'accolade d'un Emmett et d'un Peter manifestant leur joie de façon assez peu civilisée…

-Jazz ! On a bien cru te louper dis !

-Tu m'étouffes…

-Oups…

-Bella avait rendez vous à l'hôpital ce matin, mais elle t'embrasse de tout son cœur, dis simplement Edward, n'osant pas trop le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Trop déplacé.

-C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'être venu, les remercia Catherine. Jazz, je dois y aller, autrement je vais arriver en retard pour mon dernier jour, se serait dommage non… Ca va aller mon grand ?

Il nota sa voix tremblante et ne releva pas le surnom.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, ça ira.

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu es dans l'avion d'accord ?

-C'est promis.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon chéri. A dans une semaine.

Ce fut le cœur déchirée qu'elle quitta l'aéroport, se retournant tous les 10 mètres pour dire au revoir à son fils. Déchirant. Ce n'était que pour une semaine mais ils n'avaient encore jamais été séparés depuis l'accident. Et cette nuit, pour la première fois de l'année, elle serait seule.

Une fois sa mère happée par la foule, Jasper se retourna vers ses amis. Ensemble ils passèrent une bonne heure à déambuler dans le labyrinthe de l'aéroport, chacun parlant de tout et de rien, faisant mine que ce n'était jamais qu'une simple balade. Lorsque 11h30 sonna, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps d'être un homme. Il était temps de l'affronter. Il venait de passer près de 60 minutes à l'éviter, à faire en sorte de ne pas croiser sa silhouette, ni même son ombre pour ne pas céder. Mais il ne restait plus qu'une demi heure, c'était tellement rien…Alors, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant et les mains moites, il se tourna enfin vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il y fut happé.

Ses yeux verts lui renvoyèrent le reflet d'un océan de larmes. D'un océan de vide. Autour d'eux leurs amis s'écartèrent pour les laisser seuls.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas.

Plus tard dans l'avion, après avoir appelé sa mère comme convenu, il posa sa tête contre le hublot. Devant lui des paysages défilaient. Somptueux. Les champs de maïs apparaissaient en tout petit en dessous, donnant l'illusion de millions de petits points de couleur dans un tableau de maître cubiste, ou de pixels après un zoom d'une image sur ordinateur.

Il s'en foutait.

Sincèrement et sans arrogance déplacée, il était certain à ce moment précis de pouvoir croiser un O.V.N.I. sans même cligner des yeux. La main contre ses lèvres, il arrêta simplement de voir. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Leur dernier baiser. Un baiser empli de fougue, d'amour, de folie et de passion. Un baiser au goût d'amertume et de sel. Un baiser presque volé tant il était incongru. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait reçu d'elle. Après ça, elle s'était enfuie en courant, tentant de dissimuler des larmes qu'il avait de toute façon sentit rouler contre sa joue. Contre leurs joues. Au même moment, à la même seconde, à la fois connectés par la force de leurs sentiments, par leurs lèvres et langues s'entrelaçant et par ces flots ruisselants sur leurs visage. Cœur, Corps et Pleurs. Amour, Sensualité et douleur. Immanquablement liés tous les trois.

Le dernier étant bien sur la fausse note dans cet accord parfait.

Accord auquel il venait de dire adieu.

Définitivement.

**Voilà! A très bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures! Pour le titre j'hésite encore à vrai dire, peut-être "Sur le chemin de ma maison"...enfin on verra, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas! Bisous, je vous adore!**


End file.
